Eva Birthday: The Rewrite
by TheHeartlessNukia
Summary: Eva Tayler is a happy little girl, she lived with her Mother and Uncle A in Los Angeles. She lived a normal life and never asked why she didn't have a Father, but unusual things began to happen after her fourth birthday... - Continued from Beyond This Love: The Rewrite/The Wammy House Memories
1. My New Adventure

**Hey, TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **So here we go with Eva's story even though I started writing it back in 2012, hopefully I will be able to complete my faniction this time because I had to discontinue it for reasons back in 2013. So I'll be taking my time with this fanficiton and starting it off with a random chapter. If you don't like my fanfictions then just don't read them, bad reviews kill my creativity.**

 **I'll be going by the anime with Beyond Birthday's death date which will be on the 21st of January 2007.**

 **This fanfiction is a follow on from Beyond This Love and The Wammy House Memories.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1!**

Yesterday was a fun day, I got to go on a plane with my Mummy and Uncle A to England. It was a long journey though, but I had fun with Blaze and the seat remotes. We got to watch television and eat loads of sweets from a little box in the plane's kitchen, I think they belonged to Blaze's Daddy. Auntie Nonie said it was okay and that she would replace them one day, but she later told me she wasn't going to replace them which was funny. After we ate our sweeties we were allowed to run up and down the aisle way of the plane before we had our naps, it was so much fun until Blaze nearly knocked my Mummy over when she was coming out of the bathroom.

Auntie Nonie told us that was enough now, she said we needed to go to sleep before we hurt someone. So we settle down on some seats and watched Bridge to Terabithia on the television with Uncle A, but Blaze didn't like it because the girl died at the end. I think my Uncle A cried over it because he wiped his eyes on his jacket's sleeve and sniffled through the movie a few times, it was a sad movie. I spoke to Blaze for a while after the movie, he told me that Uncle A would be my new Daddy when he married my Mummy. He then said we would be related like cousins, but not real cousins because we didn't share the same bloodline.

When we landed in England we got a black taxi to Winchester, that's where my Mummy's old cottage was located. She told me many stories about my Great Great Aunt Thora in the taxi, she told me that her Aunt would have loved me if I wasn't such a cheeky little monkey all the time. Nonie and Blaze were going to stay at a place called The Wammy House, I am not sure what that is though. But they said they would come and visit us in a few days times with Angelica when they had unpacked their clothes, but for now we had loads of stuff to do before my Mummy got married to my Uncle A.

I had been helping my Mummy to make gifts for the guests, we had been decorating little white boxes and putting sweeties inside of them. The sweeties didn't taste nice though, they had almonds in them and some of them had raisins inside of them which I didn't like at all. It was nearly lunch time when we finished the guest's gifts, so my Mummy decided to cook us some soup. The tins of tomato soup were left in the cupboard from last year, but the dates were still okay on the tins. She said we would have to go to the supermarket tomorrow to buy some food for the next two weeks, I couldn't wait to go shopping in the English supermarkets again because they give you free samples of cheese or bread and even cakes sometimes.

" Mummy, can I have some bread with soup please?" I asked.

" I am sorry Eva sweetie, we don't have any bread..." She replied while she emptied the soup into the saucepan. " I think we may have some crackers in the cupboard though, I will check when I have warmed up the soup..."

" Okay..." I sighed and looked over my shoulder at her. " Mummy, where as Uncle A gone? He's been gone for hours, will he back home soon for lunch?"

" He will be back soon, he's just nipped out to go and collect his rented car for our stay in England. I think he will be renting the same car again like last year, he really did like that 1968 Chevrolet Camaro..." She replied as she switched the stove on by the switch on the wall. " So don't you worry about him, he will be back before you know it. But I have got a surprise for you, guess who's coming to visit us this afternoon?"

" Santa..." I replied.

" No baby, he came in December..." She replied.

" Oh..." I sighed.

" You can guess again, have another try..." She smiled.

" The Easter bunny!" I said with a smile. " I like chocolate eggs, but it's only January..."

" Keep guessing, you are getting close..." She laughed.

" Is Blaze coming to play with me?" I asked.

" You will see Blaze tomorrow at the Church, but Rose is coming over for afternoon tea with us..." She replied with a smile. " I bet she will have loads to tell us, so I am asking you now to be on your best behavour for her visit. Do you think you can be good for me?"

" Yes Mummy, I can be good..." I replied.

" That's my girl, let's just hope your Uncle A will behave himself too..." She laughed.

" Oh yes!" I giggled.

I sat and watched my Mummy warming up the soup, it wasn't long until it was ready. She told me to go and wash my hands while she plated up our lunch, I hurried to the bathroom and did what she asked. When I returned back to the kitchen our lunch was ready, I sat at the table and carefully ate my soup. After we had ate our lunch and drank our tea, my Mummy's friend Rose came over to visit us. She had brought us some left over cream cakes and sandwiches from her tearoom for afternoon tea. I liked Rose because she was always nice to me and brought me sweets, but I don't like her pinching my cheeks though. She kept pinching my cheeks and telling me I was her little cupcake, my cheeks were red when she had finished with them. When Uncle A got back home I asked my Mummy if I could play in the garden, she told me it was okay with smile. She then told me to remember to wear my coat and scarf, also to fasten up my coat's buttons.

I hurried to the hallway and took my coat from my coat peg, I put it on and made my way to the kitchen. I unlocked the back door and opened it wide, it was cold outside today. I do not like the cold weather in England, but I hope to see snow one day because I have never seen snow in all of my life. I carefully walked down the stone steps and ran over to some empty flower pots near a shed, I looked in a few of them to see if there was any snails. But they were all empty this year, so I decided to collect some twigs and colourful leaves to make pictures with on the ground. I walked back over to the doorsteps, I sat down on the bottom step and began to make pictures with the twigs on the pathway.

I looked over my shoulder when I heard the door creak behind me, I was greeted by my Uncle A with a mug of tea in his hand. He was wearing his red checked scarf I had chosen for him for Christmas, he told me it was his favorite scarf in all of the world. He gave me a smile and sat down on the step behind me, he then placed his mug down on the step I was sitting on. I turned my attention back to the pathway and placed a few red leaves next to a twig, I liked making ground pictures because they blow away when you've finished them.

" Hey short stuff, what are you doing?" He asked.

" I am making pictures with twigs and leaves, I don't want to go inside yet..." I replied as I snapped a twig in half with a sigh. " Rose pinch my cheeks, they hurt now..."

" Oh right, I totally understand where you're coming from sweetheart..." He smiled with chuckle. " I'm trying to stay out of their way to, they keep talking about the flower decorations for the church and the wedding rehearsal we have to attend tomorrow. If I knew getting married would be this stressful I would have opted for a registry office, but your Mum is happy and that's all that matters to me..."

" Uncle A, can I ask you question?" I asked.

" Sure, what's up?" He asked.

" Blaze told me that when you marry my Mummy you will be my new Daddy, does that mean I have to call you Daddy?" I asked while I looked up at him. " I don't have Daddy, do I?"

" I think that's a question you should be asking your Mum, but you can call me whatever you want when I marry your Mum..." He replied with smile. " I think we should all sit down this evening and discuss this matter through with Elizabeth, I'll even make us some dinner for the occasion..."

" But Rose will be here..." I said.

" She can have dinner with us to, I can cook her one of my specialties..." He chuckled and picked his mug of tea up from the step. " Do you think she could stomach my cooking?"

" No..." I giggled.

" Thanks for the confidence boost Eva pops, what do you think I should cook?" He asked and took a sip of his tea as he looked down the pathway. " I fancy something simple like egg on toast or microwavable meals, but I know your Mum frowns at me when I cook microwavable meals for you..."

" Chili and cheese doritos, I like that idea..." I smiled.

" You choose the only foods we don't have in the cottage, I think we need a drive to the supermarket..." He said as he got up from the step. " Do you fancy a drive to the supermarket with me? It will get us away from the cheek pinching and the wedding talk, let's escape while we've got the chance..."

" Yes please!" I smiled.

" That's the spirit short stuff, let's get moving then..." He sighed.

I laughed as my Uncle lifted me up from the step, he carried me into the kitchen and locked the kitchen's back door behind him. We went to the hallway first to get my Uncle's leather jacket and then to the living room to tell my Mummy that we were going out, she then gave him a shopping list of other foods we would need while we stayed at the cottage. Uncle A wasn't that pleased with the shopping list, he said it was a hell a lot of food for two weeks. But Mummy said some of the food was for the wedding buffet, he said he would get it anyway while we were in town.

My Mummy kissed us both goodbye, but I hid my face in my Uncle's scarf from Rose because she wanted to pinch my cheeks again. I heard her tell my Uncle A that I must be shy because I've not seen her since last year. They all laughed about it which I didn't like at all, I don't like people laughing at me. I peeped my face from my Uncle's scarf as he carried me down the pathway to his rented car, I saw my Mummy and Rose standing in the doorway. I gave them both a wave before they went back inside of the cottage, I then asked my Uncle A if we can have biscuits for dessert. He told me sure as he closed the garden's gate behind him, I thanked him and gave him a hug.

My Uncle A placed me down by his rented car and ruffled up my hair, he then told me to stand still while he put his jacket on because he was getting cold now. I gave him a nod of my head and looked both ways down the road, it was very quiet around the cottage. There were many trees around here and when it got dark you could hear owls hooting, but I never got to see the owls though because it was very dark when it was my bedtime. After he had put his jacket on he unlocked his car, he opened the door to his car and helped me climb onto the backseat. He fastened me into my car seat and pinched my nose before he closed the car's door. I covered up my mouth and laughed into my hands as he got into the driver's seat, he's so silly I thought to myself as I looked through the car's window with a smile on my face. I may not like Rose pinching my cheeks or the cold weather, but I liked being back at my Mummy's old cottage.


	2. Go Away

**Hey, TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **So here we go with Eva's story, hopefully I will be able to complete this faniction time because I had to discontinue it for reasons. So I'll be taking my time with this fanficiton and starting it of with a random chapter. If you don't like my fanfictions then just don't read them, bad reviews kill my creativity.**

 **Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

 **This fanfiction is a follow on from Beyond This Love/The Wammy House Memories**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 2!**

Today I was going to the church with my Mummy and Uncle A, they were doing something called a wedding rehearsal. I was told it was a run through before they got married next week, they had to make sure they knew what they had to say and where they had to stand in the church. We had meet Nonie, Blaze and Angelica at the church. It was nice seeing Angelica again because we've not seen her since last year, she was going to have a sleepover at the cottage for the next three days. But she had to bring her school work with her though, my Uncle A planned to help her with it and he said he would give me some homework so I could join in with them.

The church we were at was called St John the Baptist Church, it was pretty. There were big colourful windows and many wooden pews inside of the church, I also saw little red books on the pew's seats. I had to sit with Blaze and Angelica at the front row of the pews while the grown ups spoke to the vicar in his office. But after a while Blaze needed to go to the toilet, so he went to find his Mummy with Angelica. I had decided to stay behind in case my Mummy or Uncle A came to find us, they always told me to stay in one place if I ever go lost while we were in a unknown place.

I kind of got bored after while because they were taking ages in the bathroom, so I decided to stand on the pew and get a better look at the church. My Mummy said she was having winter roses and fairy primroses lining the aisle, but I'm not sure what kind of flowers they are though. I tilted my head slightly when I noticed an old lady at the back of the church, she was taking some books from box. I didn't know anyone else was in here with me, I thought I was all by myself while my friend were gone. I watched the old lady for a while as she continued to take the books from the box, but some of her books fell from the table. I quickly climbed down from the pew and hurried along the aisle to her, I was going to help her pick up the books like a good girl.

I stopped next to her and crouched in front of the books, I then heard the old lady say hello to me. I glanced up at her and said hello back as I picked some of the books up from the floor. I stood on my tip toes and placed the books on the table, she then gave me pat on my head with a smile on her face. She asked me what my name was and what I was doing in the church, I told her my Mummy was getting married. She spoke to me for a while about her hymn books and her Sunday job at the church, she played the pipe organ on Sunday's for the evening service.

I looked over my shoulder when I heard my Uncle A call my name, he must be looking for me I thought to myself as I looked back up at the old lady. But to my surprise she had gone, I looked around at my surroundings and I couldn't see her anywhere. I sighed to myself and walked to the end of the aisle, I wonder where she's gone? I saw my Uncle A standing at the other end of the aisle, he gave me a wave and I hurried down the aisle to meet him. I stopped in front of him and gave him a big smile, he then pinched my nose while he made a raspberry sound at me.

" Stop it, you're tickling my nose!" I laughed while I took hold of his hand. " It my nose, you can't have it!"

" Hey there short stuff, what have you been up to?" He asked as he lifted me up from the floor. " Hopefully you've been good girl, I don't fancy getting a telling off from the vicar of the church. He's quite stern and too old school for my taste, I'm glad he's just doing the wedding service..."

" I was talking to a lady, she was sorting hymn books out for Sunday service at the back of the church and I helped her..." I replied with smile and gave him a hug. "But then she went away, she's a fast old lady. She was nice though and she smelt like flowers, it's a nice smell..."

" Oh I see, I guess you can start helping me with my filing system then... " He chuckled.

" But they are bad books, not allowed to look at them!" I gasped while I pulled myself away from him. " I'm not detective, I'm only Eva..."

" I know, they're for my eyes only and not little nosy eyes..." He said as he sat me down on the front pew and then gave me toffee from his jacket pocket. " Now wait here for me while I get your Mum and the others, we don't want to leave anyone behind in the church..."

" Okay..." I nodded.

" Also save that toffee for after your dinner, I think we're going to the local chip shops for dinner tonight..." He said while he began to walk towards the vicar's office. " We won't be long, so keep your tush on the pew and be my lookout until I return!"

" Yes sir!" I giggled.

I laughed a little when I heard my voice echo around me, I gave my Uncle a wave before he entered the vicar's office and I put my toffee in my bag. I swung my legs as I looked up at the ceiling of the church, it was so high and there were big wooden beams with metal chandeliers hanging from them. I quickly looked over at the vicar's office when I heard footsteps, I saw Blaze with Angelica and Nonie leaving the office. They came over to me and sat with me, then Blaze told me all about the bathroom in the church. He told me there was a wooden cross on the bathroom's door and that the room smelt like flowers, he also mentioned there was a dolly toilet roll holder. I thought it was funny that a dolly would be holding a toilet roll, but Nonie told us to behave ourselves in the house of god because he was watching all of us in here.

It wasn't long until my Mummy and Uncle A joined us in the church, they said goodbye to the vicar and told him they would see him on their wedding day. The vicar then went back into his office, we then left the church and went for a walk in the cemetery to visit my Great Great Aunt Thora's grave. My Mummy got a little bit upset though, so my Uncle A had to give her a hug and he told her that Thora would be with her in spirit on her wedding day along with her Mother. After my Mummy felt better we left the churchyard and walked into town to get some chips for our dinner.

* * *

When we arrived back at the cottage it was beginning to get dark, we were not allowed to go and play outside until tomorrow. Me and Angelica went to my bedroom to play until it was time for our wash before bedtime. After we had a wash we were allowed to go back to my bedroom and look through some books until 8pm, but Angelica fell asleep while she was reading to me. I sighed to myself and put all of my books back on my bookshelf, it wasn't long until Uncle A came to say goodnight to us. He told me he had a lot of detective paperwork to do before he went to bed, I then asked him if I could help him and he told me no because it was grown up work.

I listened to my Uncle A talking to me while I took my slippers off, he said he would like us all to go for a country walk with him tomorrow when Rose visited my Mummy again. I told him okay as I helped him pull back my blankets on my bed, he then lifted Angelica up from my bed and placed her down on the part of my bed that was uncovered. He covered her up with some of the blankets and told me that my Mummy would along soon to say goodnight to me when she finished tidying the kitchen. I gave him a nod as I climbed onto my bed, I covered myself up with my fleece and asked him to tell me a story until my Mummy got here.

" Alright sweetheart, what kind of story would you like me to tell you?" He asked.

" Scary story, I like scary stories..." I replied with a smile. " I like the spider story, the one where the spider lives in my shoe and it thinks my toes are flies, then it bite my toes. Then Mummy comes to save my toes, she spray magic spray on the spider and it turns into a ball..."

" I'm not allowed to tell you stories like that anymore, your Mum may kill me or smack me and send me to bed with no supper..." He laughed and sat down on my bed next to me. " I'm allowed to tell you some nice stories though from my childhood, what do you say to that? I could tell you about how I met your Mum or about the time I fell in a cowpat while I was running around in a field with your Aunt Nonie, I've got loads of funny stories I could share with you..."

" But that boring..." I replied.

" Alright, I'll tell you a quick mischievous story instead from my childhood..." He said.

" What mischievous mean?" I asked.

" It means naughty, I wasn't all sugar and light as a kid..." He replied.

" Yes please, I like mischievous stories..." I smiled.

" That's good I guess, are you ready?" He asked.

" Yes..." I replied.

" Once upon a time there was a little boy who lived in an orphanage, he was an odd little boy with a sweet tooth..." He said while he put my cat ear headband on his head. " He didn't have any parents, so he was adopted by a kind old inventor guy. I guess you could say his childhood was boring because all he did was solve crimes and put bad guys behind bars, but one day there was a case he couldn't solve until the guilty party confessed to their crimes against candy justice..."

" What they do?" I asked.

" One night after the clock struck 12 and all the adults went to bed, something decided to move in the shadows of the night. Two little boys tiptoed from their bedroom with a bag of detective toys, they carefully made their way down to the odd boy's room and crept into his office..." He replied with smirk as he looked down at me. " But these two boys were very smart, they were not like the other boys and girls at the orphanage. They knew what they were doing, they came prepared with latex gloves and hairnets..."

" This not scary, don't like it..." I interrupted.

" But I was getting the good bit, I think you would like this story..." He said.

" Ghost story please..." I pouted.

" I'm sorry short stuff, but I don't want you to have bad dreams when you're sleeping..." He said while he brushed some of my fringe away from eyes. " Your Mum told me about what happened in the convenience store in Los Angeles, this is why from now on I've got to tell you nice stories..."

" But I like scary stories and ghosts, they fun sometimes..." I said.

" Yes they can be fun, but it's going to have to stop until you're at least 8 years old..." He smiled.

" Not fair!" I frowned.

" Don't be like that with me Eva pops, I can't change the rules..." He sighed.

" No!" I frowned.

" Oh sweetheart, you break my heart when you're mad..." He sighed and got up from my bed. " But I can't go against your Mum's wishes, she's going to be my wife after all and I need to obey her rules sometimes..."

I pulled my fleece over my head and told my Uncle to go away because he smelt like a boy. I heard him say that he loved me and he wished me sweet dreams, when I pulled my fleece away from my face he had already gone. I lay in my bed and stared up at the ceiling until my Mummy came to see me, she then told me off for being rude to my Uncle A. I told her I was sorry and I didn't mean to be rude to him, but she said I would have to make it up to him in the morning by making him pancakes with tomato sauce for breakfast. I gave her a nod and told her I was sorry again, she said it was okay while she tucked me in my bed.

" Goodnight sweetie, have sweet dreams until the sun wakes up..." She smiled.

" I will Mummy, love you..." I yawned.

" I love you too..." She smiled.

" More than cakes?" I asked.

" More than strawberry jam and cookies..." She replied.

" More than ice cream cookies and chocolate sauce!" I giggled.

" That sounds delicious, goodnight sweetie..." She smiled.

" Goodnight..." I said.

My Mummy kissed me goodnight, she then turned my ghost lantern night lights on and switched my bedroom's light off. She partly closed my bedroom's door behind her and I listened to her footsteps walking across the landing, I then heard her bedroom's door close. I looked back up at the ceiling and listened to Angelica snoring next to me, but then I heard a voice coming from the end of the bed. I quickly sat up in my bed and saw the girl with no eyeballs standing at the bottom of my bed, she must have followed me to England I thought to myself with a sigh. She had long blond wavy hair and she wore a kitty t shirt with blue jeans, she sometimes cried for her Mummy.

" The bad man with the red eyes took my eyes, he will not return them..." She quietly said as she raised her hand and pointed her finger at me with a red coloured tear rolling down her cheek. " He laughed while he made me go to sleep, his cold red eyes staring into my soul. I watched him take my eyes away as I cried on the inside for my Mom, he used the most horrible of weapons to silence me..."

" Not today, go away..." I whispered. " You go home, you not meant to be here..."

" You have his eyes, you must help me find my Mom..." She quietly said.

" Go way!" I frowned.

The girl with no eyeballs did not answer me back this time, she just continued pointing at me and staring at me with the hollow eyeless sockets. I don't like her at all, she wants her Mummy and I don't know where her Mummy's lives. She always tells me that the bad man took her eyes, she once told me that he had red eyes and a mean smile. I took my orange man dolly from underneath my pillow, I lay back down on my bed and tightly closed my eyes when the girl with no eyeballs appeared next to my bed where I was sleeping. After a while I rolled over to face Angelica and snuggled my face into my dolly, I wish this girl with no eyeballs would go away I thought to myself as I pulled my fleece over my head.


	3. My Special Eyes

**Hey, TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **So here we go with Eva's story, hopefully I will be able to complete this faniction time because I had to discontinue it in 2013 for reasons. So I'll be taking my time with this fanficiton while I'm writing my Attack on Titan fanfic along side it. If you don't like my fanfictions then just don't read them, bad reviews kill my creativity.**

 **I'll be going by the anime with Beyond Birthday's death date which will be on the 21st of January 2007.**

 **This fanfiction is a follow on from Beyond This Love/The Wammy House Memories.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3!**

The girl with no eyeballs as visited me each night since we came to England, I can't sleep properly at night anymore because of her. I have not told my Mummy about her, she would just blame my Uncle A and tell him off some more because she would be thinking he as been telling me more scary stories before my bedtime. I don't want her to tell him off anymore, it's not his fault the girl with no eyeballs visits me. Angelica had gone back to The Wammy House a day ago, she will be coming back the night before my Mummy get's married to have a girl's night in with us. But today I was spending the day with Blaze and Auntie Nonie at the orphanage while my Uncle A took my Mummy out to buy some wedding decorations for the cottage, they promised me that they would be back by 4pm.

I waved them off with Blaze and Nonie, we then went for a walk around the grounds of The Wammy House. It was very big with many tall trees and pretty winter flowers, there was even a cemetery where they buried people from the orphanage when it was there time to go to heaven. Blaze wanted to visit the cemetery because he said he wanted to go ghost hunting, but his Mummy told him no with a shake of her head. She said none of us were allowed to go in there until we were teenagers, but she said we could go and have a walk in the woods if we wanted. She said she would show us all of the old places she use to hangout with her Brother and my Mummy, but she wanted to go to get a flask of hot tea for us to take with us before we went to visit the woods.

Me and Blaze waited for her on the main staircase in the entrance hallway, it was a very old hallway with one big colourful glass window on the very top of the staircase. Blaze told me that Watari was the owner of the building and one day he would be a student here without adult supervision, he told me he would be his own boss then. I asked him if I could be a student here too, but he told me you had to be really smart and do many test before you were allowed to be a student here like his Uncle Aiden. I frowned to myself when he told me you had to be really smart to be a student here, maybe if I did loads of homework like Angelica I would be able to come here and be with my friends when I got bigger.

" Eva, do you want to go ghost hunting in that little room under the stairs?" He asked.

"No, there maybe ghosts in there..." I replied.

" But you like ghosts, please Eva..." He said while he took a lollipop from his hoody pocket and then held it towards me. " I will give you lollipops, I pay you in candy..."

" No, not today..." I sighed.

" Why not?" He asked.

" Because she maybe in there, I don't like her..." I replied.

" Who?" He asked.

" The girl with no eyeballs, she comes to me at bedtime and she will not go away..." I replied as I carefully slid down three of the staircase's steps on my bottom. " She wants me to find her Mummy, but I don't know her Mummy's name. I want her to go away because I am sleepy sometimes, but no one believes me and my Mummy thinks I have been watching scary movies with Uncle A again..."

" Can I see her?" He asked.

" No, she only talks to me..." I replied while I looked at him over my shoulder. " No one can see her, just me..."

" That's no fair, I want to see her too!" He said.

I watched as Blaze got up from the step he had been sitting on, he slowly walked down the staircase and I quickly followed after him. He told me he was going to look underneath the staircase if I liked it or not, I gave him a nod of my head and stop by the staircase's banister as he walked towards the door underneath the staircase. He had to stand on his tiptoes though to open the door, he slowly opened it and then walked through the door's doorway. He yelled for me to come and see what was in the room underneath the staircase, I told him no as he looked at me from around the door frame.

Blaze called me a chicken with a smirk and disappeared back into the room underneath the staircase, I'm no chicken I thought to myself as I hurried over to the doorway. I looked into the room and watched Blaze messing in some boxes, he told me there was old smelly clothes in them. I looked over my shoulder when I heard someone clear their throat, it was my Auntie Nonie. Blaze quickly ran from the room underneath the staircase when he hear his Mummy's voice, he said hello to her as she walked past me. She then placed her bag down on the floor and took a look inside of the room, she told us it was the store room for old unused clothes.

" And what else have you pair been up to while I was gone?" She asked.

" Nothing naughty, I promise..." Replied Blaze.

" Are you sure?" She asked while she closed the door underneath the staircase. " It looks like you're both being nosy to me, you shouldn't really mess around in room's that say no entry on the door. It means you're breaking the rules of the orphanage, you're both lucky I'm not Mr Ruvie or you would both be in detention for the week if you were students studying here..."

" I'm not scare of him!" Said Blaze.

" Of course you're not, you're my brave little boy after all..." She smiled as she crouched down in front of us. " How about you, Eva? Are you scared of Mr Ruvie?"

" I don't even know who he is..." I replied.

" That's probably a good thing, I wish I didn't know who he was either..." She laughed with smile. " I hope you both like sweet tea, that's what May made for you pair in my flash. I on the other hand have extra sweet coffee, but that's just for the grown ups or rebellious teenagers..."

" Coffee tastes like mud, I don't like it..." Said Blaze.

" I'm glad you hate coffee, it's terrible for your health and it makes you jumpy if you drink too much of the stuff..." She smiled while she ruffled up Blaze's hair. " Don't start drinking it or you'll turn out like you Dad, he needs to change his coffee to decaf so he can sleep at night. He works way too much if you ask me, it wouldn't kill him to spend an evening with you sometimes like a proper Father. But I don't think it will happen until he returns back from Japan, we'll give him a phone call later on before our bedtime..."

" Cool!" Smiled Blaze.

" Auntie Nonie, do you think ghosts are real?" I asked.

" Wow Eva, you just changed the subject quickly..." She said as she stood up and picked her bag up from the floor. " But to answer your question I do believe that ghosts exist, I think there is more to this world than we will ever know. Supernatural phenomena is an interest of mine, I've read many books on the subject and I do believe I've seen at least one ghost in my life time..."

" I see a girl with no eyeballs, she wants her Mummy..." I sighed and looked up at her. " She tells me that the bad man took her eyes, he was mean to her..."

" Oh I see, that's quite interesting..." She quietly said while she placed her hand on the top of my head. " We can talk later if you want about this girl, then we can have quiet word with your Uncle Aiden and your Mum. I may have something in my room that will take your mind of it, I'll get it for you when we've returned from our walk..."

" Okay..." I nodded.

* * *

After our walk we returned back to The Wammy House, it had started raining when we got to the woods. So we had to shelter underneath a tree for a while until it stopped, but we ended up getting wet and Blaze sat in some mud. He thought it was funny though, but Auntie Nonie told him not to sit on anything until he was in the bathroom in their attic room. It was a long walk to their room, it was on the very top floor of the building. We had to walk up a hundreds of steps and when we got to the room we had to take our shoes off at the door because they were muddy.

I liked my Auntie Nonie's attic room, it was very big and it had a kitchen on one side of the room with a fridge full of food. There was also a colourful glass window on the wall above my Auntie's double bed and Blaze had his own bedroom, he once told me Watari had made his bedroom especially for him when he was a baby. He also told me one day this attic room would be his and that he would let me visit him if I brought him my cookies, but I told him no because they would be my cookies.

I took my coat off and hung on a little coat peg near the door, I then ran across the room and sat down on the sofa. Auntie Nonie took Blaze to the bathroom, she said he would need a bath because the mud had soaked through his trouser. I told her okay with a nod, she then said I could watch television while she sorted out Blaze's bath. I switched the television on and began to watch some show about tigers, but it wasn't long until my Auntie returned to the living room.

Nonie told me that Blaze was in the bathtub while she rummaged through her washing basket, she then took a red hoody from the basket and told me that I could borrow it until her Brother picked me up. She walked over to me and crouched in front of me, she said that I would catch a cold if I didn't wrap up warm. I gave her a nod of my head and held my hands above my head while she pulled her hoody over my head, it was too big for me though.

" The colour red really suits you, maybe I should let you borrow my hoody until the wedding day..." She said with a smile as she zipped the hoody up for me. " It's a little bit big on you though, you need to drink more milk so your bones will grow..."

" I drink much milk Auntie Nonie, but Uncle A says I'm a midget gem..." I giggled.

" He's right, you're little and sweet like a candy..." She smiled and took my hair bobble from my hair. " So Eva, who is this girl with no eyeballs you were telling me about in the hallway this morning? Have you been watching scary movies again with your Uncle Aiden?"

" No ghost movies, not today..." I replied.

" I see, but you must have been watching scary movies to see disturbing things..." She sighed with a smile. " But I think it's got something to do with your eyes, they're special eyes you know just like mine..."

" You have brown eyes like Blaze, my eyes are blue..." I said.

" I know sweetie, but that's not what I meant..." She said while she cupped my right cheek with her hand and ran her thumb underneath my eye. " I think you're seeing supernatural beings, they sometimes can be seen if you've got a special gift. Can I ask if you see numbers above people's heads?"

" I see butterflies, not numbers..." I replied.

" That's a sweet way of putting it, but I'm guess your eyes are still developing. My eyes didn't kick in until I turned 13 years old, but when that time comes I'll be here for you..." She said in a gently tone as she removed her hand from my cheek. " But I don't want you worry about a thing until then, I'm going to keep you safe from the ghosts and have a quiet word with my Brother about the eyeless girl..."

" Will Uncle A find her Mummy?" I asked.

" I bet he could if he put his mind to it, he's not as daft as he looks..." She replied with laugh. " But for now I've got something for you, it's very old and precious to me..."

" What is it?" I asked.

" You'll see, it's a big surprise..." She replied.

I watched as she sat down on the sofa next to me, she then took something out of her hoody pocket and showed me a pretty red beaded bracelet. It had a silver coin hanging from it's beaded chain with a picture of an angel on it, she told me it was called a holy ghost charm bracelet. She went onto tell me it once belonged to her Grandmother who then pasted it down to her Mom, she said it was very old like Watari and Mr Ruvie which I thought was funny.

" This is for you, I'm going to let you keep it safe for me. I was always told it would protect me when I felt vulnerable, so now it's your turn to be guarded by the holy ghost..." She said while she slipped the bracelet around my right wrist. " I don't need it anymore because I know I don't have to fear anything in this world, but it will protect you until you're ready to give it to someone else..."

" Thank you Auntie Nonie, I like it..." I said.

" You're welcome sweetie, I'll tell your Mum that I gave it to you when she collects you this evening in case she thinks you've stolen it from the orphanage..." She said as she brushed my hair down with her hand. " Would you like some hot milk before I make us some lunch? I'm afraid to say I'm not the worlds greats cook, so all I can offer you is chopped vegetables and ham sandwiches..."

" Unlce A can't cook either, he burns toast..." I giggled.

" I know that already, it must come from Tayler bloodline..." She smirked.

" Can I have hot milk now?" I asked.

" Sure, I'll go and do it after I've got Blaze out of the bathtub..." She replied.

" Okay..." I said.

" Now I would like you sit there while I get Blaze from the bathroom, he should be out of the bathtub by now and getting dressed. My little boy likes 3 minute baths for some strange reason, I've got no idea where he gets that from because I enjoy long baths..." She said while she got up from the sofa. " Then I'll let you both watch television until lunch is ready, but no horror movies. I know what you and Blaze are like when you're in charge of the television remote, just stick to the cartoon channel or the wildlife documentaries until your teenagers..."

" Okay, I promise..." I said.

" Good girl, now don't move..." She smiled.

" Okay, I will try to be still..." I giggled.

I watched my Auntie Nonie walk over to the bathroom's door and she knock on it, I then heard Blaze telling her not to come in yet because he was wrapping a towel around himself. She told him ready or not as she opened the door, she then walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I laugh when I heard Blaze scream like a girl from the bathroom, I then heard Nonie telling him he was born naked and that she had seen his bare bottom many times before since he was born. I turned my attention to the bracelet on my wrist with chuckle, I touched the red beads with my finger tips and waited for them to come out of the bathroom.


	4. Becoming Clear

**Hey, TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **So here we go with Eva's story, hopefully I will be able to complete this faniction time because I had to discontinue it in 2013 for reasons. So I'll be taking my time with this fanficiton while I'm writing my Attack on Titan fanfic along side it. If you don't like my fanfictions then just don't read them, bad reviews kill my creativity.**

 **I'll be going by the anime with Beyond Birthday's death date which will be on the 21st of January 2007.**

 **This fanfiction is a follow on from Beyond This Love/The Wammy House Memories.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4!**

I was happy when my Mummy and Uncle A picked me up from the orphanage, I had meet Mr Ruvie which wasn't fun. I didn't like him at all, he was a grumpy old man and he had funny looking white hair. He told my Auntie Nonie that me and Blaze had to stay in the attic until Akira came to collect me, he said he knew about us messing in the room underneath the staircase. I wanted to cry because he sounded very angry when he was talking to my Auntie Nonie, but Blaze covered my face up with his blanket and told me I could hide there until he had gone.

I don't think my Auntie Nonie like Mr Ruvie much ether, she slammed the door behind him when he left. She told us both to ignore him, she mentioned something to us about him having his knickers in a twist. After that I sat with Blaze on the sofa, he told me not to be scare of Mr Ruvie because he would tell on him to Watari and his Dad. He also said when he's all grown up he was going to make him work in the kitchen as a dish washer man, he said he's going to be the big boss someday at The Wammy House.

I felt better after he had told me that and I gave him a hug, but he told me no while he pushed me away from him. Not long after that we had our lunch and then watch a film with Nonie, it wasn't long until my Uncle A came to collect me from the attic room. I waved goodbye to Blaze and Nonie while my Uncle carried me out of the attic room, Nonie said she would see me the day before the wedding. Uncle A said he would be seeing Blaze the day before the wedding, he was going to be spending the night at the orphanage because it was bad luck to see the bride on the morning of the wedding day.

I kissed my Mummy when I saw her in the car, she told me not to mess in any of the boxes in the back of the car though. She told me there were paper decorations and food items in them, she said she had brought me some strawberry jam cream cakes for after my dinner though. It didn't take us long to drive to the cottage, I helped my Uncle A carry some of the boxes into the cottage while my Mummy went to the bathroom. She hadn't been feeling very well since we came to England, she said she had a tummy bug and that she would be feeling better by the weekend.

I told her okay and gave her a hug to make her feel better, we then went to sit in the living room while Uncle A made us some afternoon tea. But his afternoon tea was bad, he brought us a packet of custard cream biscuits and sliced carrots for our before dinner snacks. My Mummy always made better food than him, she would make us small cucumber sandwiches and bring chocolate fingers for afternoon tea.

I sat on the floor and ate the sliced carrots while Uncle A leaned on my Mummy's leg, she had been playing with his hair until she decided to read some of her book. He then complained about his hair being a mess, but my Mummy told him he should get a haircut before their wedding day. I laughed when he told her no, he said he would lose his stylish groove if he cut his hair because that's where his power of charm lies. I don't know what he meant by that though, he gently pulled at one of my pigtails after he had said that and asked me what I had been doing today with his Sister.

" We went for a walk in the woods, but it rained and Blaze sat in some mud ..." I said while I took a bite of my carrot slice and continued talking to him with my mouth full. " Then we watched television and ate vegetables for lunch, but Mr Ruvie made me feel sad..."

" What did Roger say to you to make you feel sad?" He asked.

" He told me and Blaze to not leave the attic room, he make's Auntie Nonie angry..." I replied.

" Ignore him sweetheart, he's always had a stick up his ass..." He smiled.

" Aiden, don't use that word around Eva..." Said my Mummy with sigh. " If you are going to use that word around my Daughter then I would prefer you to say tushie or backside, do your understand?"

" Yes ma'am, I understand..." He replied.

" I say bottom..." I smiled.

" I know short stuff, my gosh I'm going have to change for your Mother..." He said in a posh voice and looked over his shoulder at her as he continued to talk in his posh voice. " I'm going to have to change all of my swear dialect to the elocution format which will be acceptable for your company, isn't that right Elizabeth?"

" You are daft, don't change just yet for me..." She smiled.

" Understood..." He nodded.

I pulled a face when my Mummy kissed my Uncle A on his lips, they can catch germs that way if they are not careful. I ate the rest of my carrots and drank my tea, but it was an hour away before dinner would be prepared. So I sat with my Uncle and he told me many stories about the woods on the orphanage's grounds, he said he use to go running in those woods when he was young. He then told me about the time he went running with my Mummy in the woods, he told me she had to keep pulling her shorts up and she ended up getting stitch because she was a terrible runner.

" It's because she's got short legs, don't tell her I said that though..." He whispered.

" I heard that Aiden, I am in the same room as you both..." Said my Mummy while she closed her book. " I could tell you many embarrassing stories about your Uncle A, he once ripped the back of his jeans on a swing and then he fell head first into a sandpit in front of a group of girls..."

" Elizabeth, don't tell Eva that story..." He sighed.

" I have a better one, he once fell backside first into the stream that runs through the woods on the orphanage's grounds because he was trying to impress me..." She said with smile. " He then had to walk all the way back to the orphanage with a wet patch on the back of his grey jogging bottoms, but one of the students saw him and they told everyone that he had wet pants. He was then called soggy bum for the rest of the year, it was very funny..."

" Oh Elizabeth, the trust between us is fading..." He smirked.

" That funny, I like it!" I laughed.

" I have more where that came from sweetie, how long have we got until dinner time?" She asked.

" A long time, tell me more please!" I replied.

" Two can play at that game, I've got many embarrassing stories about your Mum to..." He said.

Uncle A then told me that he and my Mummy use to sneak to the attic to have kissy times, but my Mummy hit him after that with her book. She told him not to tell me stuff like that because I was too young to understand, but he laughed and told her not to regret past events. I don't even know what he meant by that though, but my Mummy hit him again with her book which I thought was funny. My Mummy went onto tell me many stories about my Uncle A after that and he ended up going to his office to finish some paperwork off for the orphanage, but my Mummy told me he was sulking really. I asked my Mummy if I could help her make dinner when Uncle A left the living room, she told me okay and we went to the kitchen for the next few hours until it was my bedtime.

* * *

It was now Friday and tomorrow was the big day, I can't wait to get my first real Daddy. I was excited and scared in case I made a mistake while I was walking down the aisle, my feet liked to fall asleep sometimes. We had said goodbye to Uncle A around 4pm because he was staying at the orphanage tonight with Blaze while Auntie Nonie and Angelica stayed with us. I was told the groom was not allowed to see the bride before the wedding day, it was bad luck.

We planned to do our nails and watch television until bedtime, but my bedtime was at 8pm because I was under the age of five. Angelica was allowed to stay up till 9pm which wasn't fair, I wanted to stay up late like everyone else. But I had to be up by 8am so I could have a bath and get dressed into my wedding clothes, I needed to have my hair done too before I left the cottage.

My Mummy wanted my hair to be curly for her wedding, so she was going to tie bits of rags in my hair before I went to bed. After we had our dinner it was time for us to do our nails, it was not colourful nail polish though. It was clear and boring, but it made my finger nails look shinny. I sat down with Mummy on the sofa when my nails were dry, she then began to brush and tie bits of rags in my hair.

Angela and Nonie laughed at me a few times which wasn't funny, they said I looked like a rag doll. My Mummy told me to ignore them with a hint of humor in her voice, she said my hair would look beautiful when I woke up in the morning. I gave her a nod of my head and glared at them both while my Mummy tied the last of the rags in my hair, she then told me I could have a snack before I went to bed.

" How about strawberry jam and cookies?" She asked.

" Oh yes please, I like that idea..." I smiled as I slid from the sofa. " Can I have cold milk to please? I like jammy cookies, they are yummy for my tummy!"

" Sure, would you like anything Angelica?" She asked.

" I'm fine Elizabeth..." Replied Angelica.

" Okay, come on then trouble..." She said while she got up from the sofa. " Nonie, would you mind opening the decorations for me while I get Eva her snack? The boxes are behind my Aunt's old armchair, there is also some sellotape and scissors in the display cabinet's middle draw..."

" Sure, me and Angela have got this covered..." Replied Nonie.

My Mummy thanked Nonie and asked me to follow her to the kitchen, I did what she asked with smile on my face. She switched the kitchen's light on and told me to take a sit at the table, she then closed the kitchen's curtains while she hummed a happy tune to herself. I climbed onto the chair at the table and watched her getting everything she would need from the cupboards for my snack.

I wasn't long until my Mummy placed a plate down in front of me with three cookies on it, she then spooned some strawberry jam onto my plate and got me a glass of milk. I picked one of my cookies up from my plate and dipped it into the jam, I loved jammy cookies more than jam on toast. I took a bite of my cookie and looked over at my Mummy when I heard her mobile phone ringing, she then took it from her cardigan pocket with a sigh.

I watched as she looked at her mobile phone's screen, she then said a naughty word and answered her phone. She turned her back to me as she spoke quietly on her phone, I wonder who she is talking to I thought to myself as I licked some strawberry jam from my finger tips. It wasn't long until she turned around to face me, she gave me a smile and walked over to the kitchen table. She placed her hand on the top of my head while she removed her phone from her ear, she then kissed my forehead and wiped some jam away from my cheek with her thumb.

" It's for you sweetie, it's the orange man..." She said.

I smiled when my Mummy told me who is was on her mobile phone, I had not spoken to the orange man since last month in the visiting room at the prison. She gave me her phone and told me I had 10 minutes to speak with him while she started putting up the paper decorations in the living room with Nonie, I told her okay as she left the kitchen. I put the phone against my ear and dipped my cookie into the strawberry jam on my plate again, I then said hello to the orange man on the other end of the phone.

" Hello, where are you?" I asked.

" I'm underneath your staircase, I'm waiting for you to walk by so I can tickle you to sleep..." He said with a chuckle. " But I could also be underneath your bed, it's a guessing game..."

" You're funny..." I smiled.

" Indeed I am, where do you think I am my dear?" He asked with a chuckle. " Am I where you saw me last, far away from you in a white room with no windows or daylight. All I have is the bright light from the ceiling light, where are you my little Eva?"

" I'm in the kitchen, I am allowed strawberry jam with cookies and milk before my bedtime..." I replied.

" How deliciously sweet, won't the sugar keep awake at night?" He asked.

" No, not today..." I replied while I took a bite from cookie and then whispered to him. " The girl with no eyeballs keeps me awake at night, she said the bad man took her eyes. But Auntie Nonie gave me a bracelet to make her go away, but I am not allowed to wear it at bedtime though..."

I removed the mobile phone from my ear when I heard the orange man chuckle loudly down the phone, he did not have the nicest of laughs sometimes. It scared me sometimes when it got mean, but he was nice to me still even though he had a poorly face. I put the phone back against my ear again when he had finished laughing, he then began to talk to me again while I ate the rest of my cookies.

" Tell me my dear, what does the girl with no eyeballs look like?" He asked.

" I don't know, she's got no colour and she is see-through like Caspar The Friendly Ghost..." I replied and glanced over my shoulder when I heard footsteps in the hallway. " I don't like her, she makes me miss my bedtime and I fall asleep in my lunch sometimes. I got peas in my hair yesterday, my Mummy was not pleased with me..."

" My poor little Eva, so clueless to the special gifts she possess..." He said with a slight sigh. " I wish I could guide you with your gift, I could have shown you how to use it properly. But sadly it did not work out that way, I will guide you in spirit someday..."

" My Mummy always says I'm special!" I smiled.

" Indeed you are my dear, you have more purpose than you realize in this world..." He chuckled.

" You know what orange man, when I get bigger I am going to be a doctor..." I giggled and leaned on my hand with a smile. " I want to make sick people better, my Mummy as a tummy bug and I made her better with a hug!"

" How intriguing..." He said.

" Do you know what else orange man, I have rags in my hair..." I said as I stuffed the last of my cookie into my mouth. " We are having a party tomorrow, it will be fun with cake and presents..."

" That sounds divine my dear, your birth celebrations are near now..." He said.

" Yes, I am a big girl on Sunday..." I smiled.

I looked over my shoulder when I heard the kitchen's door open, it was my Mummy. She was carrying a tray of empty teacups and left over biscuits. She then told me my time was up while she placed the tray down on the counter side, I told her okay and told the orange man that I had to go now because my Mummy told me my time was up. He said it was alright and he wished me a good nights sleep, but before I hung up on him he whispered something down the phone to me. He told me to give my Mummy an extra long hug tonight and say hello to his Alternative for him, he then hung up on me.

I looked over at my Mummy as I placed her mobile phone down on the table, she gave me a smile and walked over to me. She crouched next to my chair and took a handkerchief from her cardigan pocket, she then wiped some jam from around my mouth. She asked me how my telephone conversation went with the orange man while she rested her hand on my shoulder, I told her it was fun. She said that was nice, I gave her a nod of my head and asked her if I could help with the decorations before I went to bed.

" Of course you can sweetie, you can help me put the tablecloth over the table near the window..." She smiled as she got up from the floor. " Then you can sprinkle silver stars for me over the tablecloth and then we can sort out the fairy lights, do you think they will look good draped over the curtains?"

" They will look pretty there, I want to fold napkins..." I replied.

" Okay, we can fold the napkins tonight then..." She laughed.

" Yes!" I giggled while I slid from the chair I had been sitting on at the table. " This will be fun!"


	5. Special Day

**Hey, TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **So here we go with Eva's story, hopefully I will be able to complete this faniction time because I had to discontinue it in 2013 for reasons. So I'll be taking my time with this fanficiton while I'm writing my Attack on Titan fanfic along side it. If you don't like my fanfictions then just don't read them, bad reviews kill my creativity.**

 **I'll be going by the anime with Beyond Birthday's death date which will be on the 21st of January 2007.**

 **This fanfiction is a follow on from Beyond This Love/The Wammy House Memories.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5!**

Today was the big day, I was pretty excited about the wedding. The cottage had been decorated and my Mummy was upstairs having her hair done, she was really nerves about today though. But my Auntie Nonie was with her and she made sure she was okay before the car arrived in two hours time to collect us, she said we needed to be ready before then.

My hair had already been done, I just needed to put my dress and my shoes on. Until then I was helping Rose and Angelica with the buffet, they had been making many wonderful foods and cakes. We placed everything on the table in the living room and made sure the room was tidy, I was even allowed to have a sneaky mushroom vol au vent before I went upstairs to get changed into my bridesmaid dress.

My Mummy was already in her wedding dress when I got to her bedroom, she looked like a princess from one of my story books. She had her haired tired up with white pearls in it and a short lace vial, I hope I look like her I thought to myself as my Auntie Nonie helped me into my dress. She zipped up my bridesmaid dress while she told me that my shoes were in a box underneath the dressing table, I gave her a nod of my head and hurried over to the dressing table to get them.

I opened the shoes box and smiled to myself when I saw my new white shoes, they had little white flowers on them. I put them on and got my white fluffy coat from the bed, it was nearly time to leave for the church. The driver had been waiting in the kitchen while my Mummy did her last minute checks in the mirror, so Rose had decided to make the driver a cup of tea whilst her waited for us.

" Do you think my hair looks okay?" Asked my Mummy while she turned around to face me and my Auntie Nonie. " I was going to wear it down, but since it's windy today I thought it would be more safer wearing it up..."

" You look fine, so hurry now before my Brother thinks you've jilted him at the alter..." Replied Nonie as she picked mine and her's bouquet of flowers up from the bed. " You know he's been waiting for this day since he found you again in Los Angeles, he's got his heart set on you becoming his wife for some strange reason..."

" I thought it was a bride's prerogative to be fashionably late for her wedding, but time is ticking away so quickly this morning..." She smiled and picked her bouquet of flowers up from the chair of the dressing table. " I'm ready now, tell the driver I am on my way down..."

" Can I tell him?" I asked.

" Of course you can sweetie, but be careful walking down the stairs though..." She replied.

" Okay..." I nodded.

I left my Mummy's bedroom with Nonie, we carefully walked down the staircase and I told the driver we were ready to go now. The driver left the kitchen and made his way to his car, but the rest of us had to wait for my Mummy first before we left the cottage. Rose made some last minute check on the buffet in the living room and made sure all of the windows were locked, it was then time for my Mummy to make her entrance down the staircase.

We stood in the hallway until my Mummy appeared at the top of the staircase, she looked very pretty. She carefully walked down the stairs and I couldn't help but laugh when Rose made a fuss over her, she could stop telling her how beautiful she looked on her wedding day. She then went onto tell her that her Great Auntie Thora would be very proud of her and she wished her all the happiness in all of the world, she had made my Mummy's day with her kind words.

Me, Angelica and Nonie left the cottage first, but when we got outside we couldn't help but laugh. It was meant to be cloudy today, but for some strange reason it was snowing. The snow wasn't sticking on the ground and there wasn't big snowflakes in sight yet, it was like a light sprinkling of sugar icing over some fairy cake. My Mummy's face was funny when she saw that it was snowing though, she looked more surprise than Rose. I hurried back along the pathway with Angelica running behind me, I took hold of my Mummy's hand and giggled at her while she looked down at me.

" It's snowing!" I smiled.

" I know sweetie, it's magical..." She said.

" Well holy shit, I didn't see this coming..." Laughed Nonie.

" They said nothing on the weather report about snow, how odd..." Said my Mummy with laugh as she looked at Rose over her shoulder. " Oh my goodness, what a surprise! Hopefully we will be able to get to the church safely and back to the cottage again after the service, I think all of the guests should stay at the cottage tonight if the snow gets bad later on in the evening..."

" This is a good omen my love, they say snow falling on the wedding day is a prophecy of great happiness..." Smiled Rose while she put her arm around my Mummy. " Let's get you into the car before you catch a chill, I don't think Aiden would like a sneeze in the face instead of kiss..."

" Yeah, I'm freezing my butt off here!" Said Nonie.

" Okay, let's go..." She nodded.

* * *

It wasn't long until we arrived at the church, I found the wedding ceremony to be kind of boring though. I didn't understand what the vicar was saying to my Mummy or Uncle A, but they kissed each other when he finished the ceremony though. We all clapped our hands for them after they had finished kissing, but my Uncle A had other ideas. He told us all to stop clapping while he kissed his wife again, the guests found it funny and they cheered him on which was fun.

I didn't really know all of the guests, it was the first time I had meet some of them. There was only 10 of us all together, my Mummy and Uncle A didn't know many people. I knew May from the orphanage though, but it was the first time I had ever meet Bella and Jamie. My Mummy told me that Bella had been her Mummy's best friend before she went to heaven, they seemed nice and Jamie helped me down the steps of the church which was kind of him.

After that we went outside of the church and had our photographs taken with the guests, it was still snowing though. But it wasn't sticking much on the ground so we would be able to get back home in case it got worse, if it did get worse then my Mummy said we would be having a weekend party at the cottage. I actually liked that idea, that would mean more guests for my birthday party and more fun.

It wasn't long until we returned to the cottage, the snow was stopping now and the sun was coming out. Rose said it was funny weather for January, but Nonie said it was British weather after all and it wouldn't surprise her if it rained next. We all hurried into the cottage to get warmed up, my Uncle A lit the coal fireplace and switched the stereo on because he wanted to start the wedding party right away.

Rose removed the cling film from the wedding buffet and poured some grown up juice in some wine glasses for the adults, she said the children were not allowed to have any because it will give us the hiccups before bedtime. Everyone helped themselves to the buffet and spoke amongst each other while the music played in the background, it was quite a cheery atmosphere. My Mummy got me a plate of food from the buffet and I decided to sit in the kitchen at the table, I didn't want to get any food down my bridesmaid dress.

I started eating my sandwiches and swung my legs to the Fall Out Boy song I could hear coming from the living room, it sounded like everyone was having a good time in there. I looked over my shoulder when I heard the kitchen door open, it was Auntie Nonie and Blaze. She asked me if Blaze could sit with me while he ate his food, she also mentioned that he had dropped some cake underneath the table in the living room. I told her it was okay with a nod of my head, she said thank you as she sat Blaze down on a chair next to me at the table.

Auntie Nonie left the kitchen and returned to the party, I turned my attention to Blaze and watched him eating one of the three cream cakes he had on his plate. He loved sweet desserts more than lollipops, he looked up at me from his plate and gave me a grin with some cake hanging from his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh at him, he was funny and my best friend even if he was a smelly boy.

" Eva, you are my step cousin now..." He said while he licked some cream from his finger tips. " But that doesn't mean we can stop being friends, it means we can be family instead..."

" I like that idea..." I smiled.

" But I am not going to share my cake with you, you have to get your own now..." He smirked and took a big bite of his cream cake. " It's good, you should have some!"

" I am still eating my dinner, my Mummy says no dessert until my dinner plate is empty..." I sighed and picked my half eaten sandwich up from my plate. " Do you want to dance with me later? Everyone will be dancing, I want to dance with my Mummy..."

" No, not today..." He replied. " Uncle Aiden will want to dance with your Mum, it's what they do at weddings..."

" How many weddings have you been to?" I asked.

" Just one, this one..." He replied.

" Oh, me too!" I smiled.

We continued talking about weddings and singing to the songs we could hear playing from the living room until we finished our food, we then decided to join everyone else in the living room. When we got to the living room I went straight over to my Mummy, she was sitting down on the sofa and eating some double chocolate cake with whipped cream, I said hello to her as I sat down next to her on the sofa. She greeted me back and offered me a spoon full of her cake, I nodded my head at her and let her spoon feed me some of her cake.

I spoke to her about my birthday plans and the snow while she shared her cake with me, she then told me she was ready for bed already because she's got a headache. I told her I didn't want to go to bed yet because I wanted to eat some more food and dance before my bedtime, she said I was allowed to stay up late tonight. I felt very excited about staying up late, but I hope I don't oversleep in the morning because I want to party on my birthday tomorrow instead of sleeping the day away. I looked over at the other side of the room when I heard a pinging sound, I saw my Uncle A tapping a spoon on his wine glass. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to him, he looked like he had something to say.

" Alright people, I think it's about time I said something..." He said while he placed his wine glass down on the table. " But first I will need an assistant, I think the only assistant I could ever ask for is my Elizabeth..."

" You mean your wife, don't make me correct you in front of our guests..." She smiled.

" Yeah that too, come on over here..." He laughed.

I watched my Mummy get up from the sofa, she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arm around her and told everyone to put their cake down until he had made his speech, they did what he asked. I listened to him talking about how he first meet my Mummy in this very cottage, he told everyone he would have never thought he would see her again when she left England and moved to Los Angeles. He said it was fate that had brought them back together again after all of those lost years and that he would stand by her side until his heart stopped beating, he loves my Mummy very much.

" But let's remember that I've not just gained myself a wife, but I've gained myself a Daughter..." He said as his gaze fell to me. " She maybe trouble and she sometimes steals my toffee from my jacket pocket when I'm not looking, but I wouldn't change her for all of the toffee in England. She changed my life more than she will ever know and I hope she will continue being that little troublesome monkey that I love dearly. So let's raise a glass and toast my wonderful family..."

Everyone in the living room raised their wine glasses and drank some of their grown up juice, but I didn't have a glass so I gave my Uncle A a thumbs up with giggle instead. After that the music was turned back up the guests continued eating their cake and speaking amongst each other. My Mummy came and sat with me again on the sofa, but Uncle A came to join us this time. He ruffle up my hair and asked me if I was enjoying the wedding party, I told him yes while I helped myself to some more of my Mummy's chocolate cake.

" You know short stuff, if you want me to get you some cake of your own all you've got to do is ask me..." I heard my Uncle A say. " I'll get you a big slice of chocolate cake and some chocolate strawberries to go with it, what do you say to that?"

" No thank you, I like sharing cake with my Mummy..." I replied.

" Welcome to the family Aiden, I forgot to mention that Eva likes sharing people's food with herself and no one else..." Said my Mummy with a laugh. " Maybe I should have told you that before you proposed to me, but I guess all families have their secretes..."

" I think I can live with that, I don't mind sharing food with my girls..." He smiled.

" Does that mean I can have your toffee now?" I asked.

" You're too little for my toffee..." He replied.

I laughed out loud when I felt someone tickle my sides, I fell back on my Uncle A and found out it was him who had tickled me. He told me he would get me some toffee cheesecake from the buffet instead of chocolate cake, I gave him a big smile and told him okay. He pinched my nose before he sat me back up, he said he would give me my nose back when he returned. He got up from the sofa and I watched him walk over to the buffet, I think I'm going to like having my Uncle A as my new Daddy.


	6. Where Did The Orange Man Go?

**So here we go with Eva's story, hopefully I will be able to complete this faniction time because I had to discontinue it in 2013 for reasons. So I'll be taking my time with this fanficiton while I'm writing my Attack on Titan fanfic along side it. If you don't like my fanfictions then just don't read them, bad reviews kill my creativity.**

 **I'll be going by the anime with Beyond Birthday's death date which will be on the 21st of January 2007.**

 **This fanfiction is a follow on from Beyond This Love/The Wammy House Memories.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6!**

The wedding party had gone on until 1am in the morning, we were all very tired when it ended. Most of the guests had gone home, Bella and Jamie were going to stay at Rose's cottage until Monday. May had gone back to The Wammy House with Angelica, but my Auntie Nonie and Blaze were going to spend the night in the guest room. They were going to help out with my birthday party in the afternoon, but all of the wedding guests were coming back for my birthday party at teatime though.

I'm not sure what time it is right now, but some sunlight was shining through a gap in my curtain. I yawned as I kicked my blankets off myself, I then climbed out of my bed and left my bedroom. The house was very quiet and dimly lit, but I could smell something yummy wafting up the staircase. I carefully walk down the staircase and jumped from the last step as I always did, I then hurried to the kitchen.

I stopped in the kitchen's doorway and saw my Uncle A stirring a spoon around in a saucepan, he was busy cooking some breakfast on the stove. I gently knocked on the door and said good morning to him, he then looked over his shoulder at me. He gave a smile and told me to come here as he removed the saucepan from the stove's hob. I let out a giggle while I ran over to him and he picked me up from the floor, he then said happy birthday to me as he gave me a hug.

" Good morning birthday girl, how are you this morning?" He asked.

" Hello step Daddy A, I'm good!" I replied while I pulled myself away from his hug. " How are you?"

" You don't have to call me that short stuff, you can call me Uncle A or just Aiden if you want..." He chuckled as he placed me down on the floor. " I'm surprised you're up so early, what do you fancy for your birthday breakfast? I could cook you some toast or maybe you would like some cereal, the choice is yours..."

" I don't know yet, but can I wake my Mummy up now?" I asked.

" Not yet sweetheart, I'm in the middle of making her some honeymoon breakfast..." He replied while he turned his attention back to the stove. " I'm making her some egg on toast, you are more than welcome to have the same as your Mum..."

" Okay, what are you having for breakfast?" I asked.

" I'm having sliced bananas and porridge with a drizzling of toffee sauce over the top of it, also some buttered toast..." He replied.

" That gross, what is Auntie Nonie and Blaze having for breakfast?" I asked.

" I've got no idea, you sure are being nosy this morning short stuff..." He replied with smile as he began to stir his spoon around in the saucepan of porridge again. " But you can have anything you like this morning, it's not everyday you turn 4 years old. It's all down hill from there sugar, you'll be starting kindergarten soon..."

" I want to go school, yes please!" I smiled.

" I know, but for now why don't you go and sit down at the table for me while I finish making breakfast..." He said. " Then we will go and wake your Mum up, I bet she's got some presents hiding somewhere around the cottage for you..."

" Really?!" I gasped.

" Yeah..." He nodded.

I clapped my hands in excitement, I can't wait to find my birthday presents. My Uncle A then told me to take a seat at the table again, I did what he asked and watched him cook my Mummy's breakfast. He spoke to me while he cooked, he told me that he had gotten me something special for my birthday. But the problem was it was back at our apartment in Los Angeles because it was too heavy for him to carry, I told him it was okay though and that I would be able to open it when we went back home.

It wasn't long until the breakfast was done, he plated up the food and placed it on a tray. He even put a pink flower in a little vase for decoration, but his mobile phone rang before he could pick the tray up from the counter's side. He told me to go and wake my Mummy up while he answered his phone, he said he wouldn't be long. I gave him a nod of my head while I slide from my chair at the table, I then left the kitchen and climbed up the staircase.

When I got to the top of the staircase I saw Blaze walking into the bathroom, he glanced at me over his shoulder with a frown on his face and closed the bathroom's door behind him. He was sometimes grumpy first thing in the morning, he must be having a bad morning I thought to myself as I walked along the landing to my Mummy's bedroom. I knocked on the bedroom's door before I opened it and said my name with a giggle, I was then greeted my Mummy. She was clipping her hair up with some black hair clip as she sat at her dressing table, she gave me smile when she saw my reflection in the dressing table's mirror. She looked at me over her shoulder and said good morning to me, she then told me to join her at the dressing table.

" Happy birthday sweetie, who's my big girl today?" She asked.

" Me, I am a big girl today!" I replied with a giggle as I ran over to her. " Daddy A as made you some breakfast, he told me to come and wake you while he answered his mobile phone!"

" Who is he talking to?" She asked.

" Don't know..." I replied.

" I see, do you want to sit with me for a while until he brings my breakfast?" She asked.

" Okay..." I nodded.

My Mummy helped me climb onto her knee, she then told me she had some birthday presents for me. She said they were hiding underneath her bed, but she told me I should have my breakfast first before I opened them. I told okay as I picked one of her perfume bottles up from the dressing table, she then told me she would do my hair for me. She picked her hair brush up from the dressing table and began to brush my hair, she said she would like to tie my hair up into bunches today.

It wasn't long until my Uncle A came to join us in the bedroom, but he didn't have the tray of breakfast with him. Me and my Mummy looked over at him as he closed the bedroom's door behind him, he looked sad. My Mummy made a joke saying he must have burnt the breakfast because of the sad expression on his face, but he told her that breakfast was downstairs in the kitchen still. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed's edge, but what he did next was upsetting for me. He began to cry and told us that something bad had happened to Beyond Birthday, he told us that he had passed away this morning in his prison cell.

" Mummy, why is Uncle A crying?" I asked while she placed me down on the floor. " Why as the orange man passed away? Did he go somewhere new and what does passed away mean? I don't want Uncle A to cry no more, it makes me feel sad in my tummy..."

" I will tell you in a moment sweetie, let me speak with Aiden first..." She replied.

" But Mummy..." I said.

I watched as my Mummy hurried over to my Uncle A, she sat down next to him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him. She told him it was okay as she comforted him, she then looked over at me and told me to join them on the bed with a slight shake in her voice. I ran over to them and sat down on my Mummy's lap, she then told me that the orange man had gone to heaven. I thought for a moment about what she had said to me, when people go to heaven that means they can't eat chocolate cupcakes or visit people ever again. That means I will not be able to go and visit the orange man anymore, that means he's gone forever.

* * *

My birthday plans were not going very well, I didn't want to have a party no more after I learned that the orange man had gone to heaven. My Mummy tried her best to make me feel happy, but I was feeling sad inside. I don't want party balloons or birthday cake, I just want the orange man to come back from heaven. My Mummy ended up cancelling my birthday party, she told people I had a tummy bug and that the party would be on Tuesday instead of Sunday. But some of the guests would not be able to make it though, so it would be a smaller guest list now.

I had decided to sit in the back garden for a while on a plastic blue box I kept my toys in when I was not at the cottage, I didn't feel like sitting in my bedroom no more with Blaze. He kept trying to make me eat biscuits and asking me if I would like to draw with him, I didn't feel like playing today. I just wanted to be left alone until I stopped feeling sad, but I don't know when the sad feelings will go away.

Uncle A was in the kitchen with my Mummy and Auntie Nonie, they had been talking for ages about the orange man. They all seemed very upset about him going to heaven, I had overheard them talking about Japan and panda detective not long ago from the kitchen. My toy box was near the back door of the kitchen, so I could hear what they were talking about from where I was sitting. I had even heard them talking about me, they were worried about me because I refused to eat my breakfast.

I sighed to myself and looked up at the sky, I wonder if the orange man can see me from up there I thought to myself as I began to drum my feet on the side of my toy box. My Mummy also told me that passed family members can see you from heaven because it was in the sky, she said they would look out for me and guarded me from bad people. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps behind me, I looked over my shoulder and saw Blaze standing behind me.

I told him to go away as I turned my gaze away from him, but he ignored me and sat down next to me on my toy box. He told me that my Mummy had asked him to come and sit with me so I wouldn't feel lonely, but he also said that he had a chocolate biscuit for me. I turned my full attention to him and watched him take a biscuit from his hoody's pocket, he dusted it off with his hand and held it towards my mouth.

" Eva this is for you, my Mom said some sugar will make you feel better..." He said while he pressed the biscuit against my lips. " You will be poorly if you don't eat, you will make your Mom cry again..."

" No, not today..." I said.

" Why are you sad about that man who died?" He asked.

" He was my friend, he had a poorly face and like strawberry jam like me..." I replied and took the biscuit from his hand. " But now he is gone forever, but I don't want to make my Mummy cry again though..."

" I don't know him, why did he have a poorly face?" He asked.

" Fire burnt his face, he had an accident..." I replied.

" Oh ouch!" He said.

I watched as Blaze cupped his cheeks with both of his hands, he then said it would hurt if fire touched your skin. He said the skin would go red and look like chicken skin, he also said it would smell like barbecue. I frowned at him and told him that he was being disgusting, but all he did was smirk at me with chuckle. But he agreed with me after I pulled his hair and told him I was going to tell on him if he didn't stop being horrible. After that he asked me if I would like to eat my biscuit now because if not he would like to eat the biscuit for me. I told him okay and gave him the biscuit back, he then quickly ate it.

We sat in silence after that and watched some little birds bouncing around on the grass, they seemed to be looking for worms to eat. They did find some in the end though, then they flew away and went to their homes in the tree at the back of the garden. Blaze said he was going back inside now because he was getting cold, he told me he would see me at lunch time. I told him okay and I watched him walking up the steps of the kitchen's back door, but my Mummy appeared in the doorway before he could walk through it. She stepped to one side so he could get past her, she told him thank you and said there was some left over sandwiches in the fridge if he was hungry.

My Mummy then sat down on the back door's doorstep, she was wearing a white baggy cardigan and she had a teacup in her hand. She told me to come and sit with her, I did what she asked. I sat down next to her on the doorstep and snuggled up next to her, she told me that she would get me some leftover sandwiches from the fridge for my lunch. I told her okay as she put her arm around me, she then kissed the top of my head and sighed to herself before she spoke to me.

" Are you ready to come inside now and open your birthday presents?" She asked. " It's getting cold outside now, I don't want you to catch a chill..."

" Maybe later, I don't want a birthday no more..." I replied while I looked up at her. " My tummy feel sad, I don't like it..."

" I know sweetie, but it would be a shame to let all of those gifts everyone as brought you go to waste..." She said with a sigh while she placed her teacup down on the doorstep and then cupped my cheek with her hand. " I know you are sad right now, but it will get better. I know this because I felt the same way when I lost my Mum and my Great Aunt Thora, I thought the sad feeling in my stomach would never go away..."

" How did you make your sad feeling go away?" I asked.

" Well I ate some food for a start, then I had a cuddle and spoke about the person who had passed away..." She replied with small smile. " Come on now sweetie, let's get you inside and warm you up before Jack Frost nips at your nose. Then you can have some lunch and speak to me while I cuddle you, okay?"

" Okay..." I replied.

I got up from the doorstep with my Mummy, she picked her teacup up from the step and took hold of my hand with a smile. She helped me up the back door's doorsteps and led me through the doorway by my hand, she then closed the door behind her. She walked me into the kitchen and we were greeted by my Uncle A, he was talking with Nonie until he noticed that we had entered the kitchen. He gave a smile and asked me if I was feeling better now, I told him I didn't know yet.

My Mummy told him that she was going to take me in the living room, she also asked if there were any leftover sandwiches from yesterday. My Uncle A told us he would get us both something to eat, my Mummy thanked him and led me to the living room. She sat down with me on the sofa and wrapped her arms around me, she then told me she would make everything better with one of her special hugs.


	7. Good News

**So here we go with Eva's story, hopefully I will be able to complete this faniction time because I had to discontinue it in 2013 for reasons. So I'll be taking my time with this fanficiton while I'm writing my Attack on Titan fanfic along side it. If you don't like my fanfictions then just don't read them, bad reviews kill my creativity.**

 **I'll be going by the anime with Beyond Birthday's death date which will be on the 21st of January 2007.**

 **This fanfiction is a follow on from Beyond This Love/The Wammy House Memories.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7!**

Three days had past since the orange man went to heaven, I still missed him even though I was beginning to feel a little bit better now. My Mummy and Uncle A took me to the church where they had gotten married the day before the orange man had died, they let me light a candle for him at the church. They then took me to the town's travel agents and they booked four airplane tickets, but we were not going back to Los Angeles just yet. I had been told we were going to a country called Japan, that's where they ate sushi and rice balls while they sat down on their knees at a small tables on the floor.

The flights were booked for two days time, but there was some sad and happy news to. My Auntie Nonie was coming with us to Japan, but Blaze was not allowed to come with us. He was going to be staying at The Wammy House until we returned to in England in 8 months time. His Mummy didn't want him to come with us because it would be dangerous for him to be around his Daddy, she said no one was meant to know that the panda detective had an heir and son.

Blaze was not happy about the news, he told his Mummy that he disliked her and that he didn't want to talk to her until dinner time. Auntie Nonie told him fine and she sent him to the guest room in the cottage, she said he needed to calm down before she spoke with him again. I did feel sorry for him though, I would miss him while I was in Japan because I wouldn't have any friends there expect for my family.

But for now my Mummy and Uncle A had things to do before we left for our flights in two days time. My Mummy had to pack our clothes and sorted out the cottage, she said she would have to ring Rose to explain to her that we would not be back for a very long time. Rose always checked on the cottage for us when we were in Los Angeles, she was the cottage's housekeeper when we were not in England.

My Mummy and Uncle A were busy right now, so I was told to play in the living room with Blaze until tea time. His Mummy was at The Wammy House sorting out some last minute preparations with his school enrollment, she had told him that she had to make sure that he had everything he would need while he was staying there. She had even said that she had chosen his bedroom specially for him at the The Wammy House, it was close to Matt and Mello's room.

Me and Blaze had decided to do some drawing, he was drawing dragons and monsters as normal. I had decided to draw the cottage and it's garden, I wanted to take my picture with me to Japan so I would remember what the cottage looked like while I was living there. I carried on drawing until Blaze rolled a crayon onto my paper, I looked up at him from my drawing and gave him smile as I rolled the crayon onto his picture. But he then picked the crayon up from his drawing and broke it into two pieces, he then said he was bored.

" Do you want to play a board game?" I asked.

" No..." He replied.

" How about hide and seek?" I asked.

" No, why do you get to go to Japan?" He asked.

" Don't know..." I replied while I put my finger tip to my lips. " My Mummy said that Daddy A would need looking after and that we had to stay together because we're a family now, also I like rice balls..."

" I want to come and see my Dad, I've not seen him for a very long time..." He said with a sigh. " One day when I'm big I'm going to go to Japan and be a superhero just like him, then I can be a great detective!"

" Can I be a superhero?" I asked.

" Maybe if you get taller, you are very short..." He replied.

" Oh..." I frowned.

We sat and spoke for a while until my Mummy came to sit in the living room with us, she had a big smile on her face. She told us she had something very important to tell us, but she said we had to wait for our Uncle Aiden first before she told us her good news. It wasn't long until Uncle A joined us in the living room, he was also very smiley and in a good mood for a change. He had been feeling sad since the orange man had gone to heaven, it was nice seeing him happy again.

My Uncle A sat on the sofa with my Mummy, he put his arm around her and kissed her cheek which was disgusting. Blaze made a yuck sound and told them to stop being lovey dovey with each other before he brought up his cookies, but Uncle A said he would understand one day why grownups liked kissing each other.

" That's enough now Aiden, let me tell them our good news before I explode with excitement..." Said my Mummy with a smile as she took a small envelope from her cardigan pocket and then held it towards me. " I wrote this card for you before we came to England, it's been in my suitcase since we got here..."

" What is it?" I asked while I took the envelope from her hand. " Is it another birthday card for me?"

" No sweetie, it's not another birthday card for you..." She replied with a giggle. " But please open it, I've been waiting to give you this card for a very long time now..."

" Okay..." I nodded.

I carefully opened the envelope and took the card from inside of the envelope, it had a picture of a bird on it. I opened up the card and saw a photograph inside of it, it looked like a photograph of a little bean. I showed the photograph to Blaze and he said it looked like an alien, I'm not sure what the photograph was meant to be though. I looked up at my Mummy from my card and asked her what was in the photograph, she told me it was a baby scan of the baby inside of her tummy.

" That's not a baby, it looks like a bean..." I said while I took another look at the photograph with a sigh. " Why have you given me a photograph of a baby bean?"

" It's not a bean, it's a baby scan of your new little Brother or Sister..." She replied.

" Are you and Uncle Aiden having a baby?" Asked Blaze.

" That's right kiddo, you're going to be a cousin..." Replied A.

" Wow, that's cool!" Said Blaze with a hint of surprise in his voice. " Can I have a boy cousin please?"

" I'm afraid to say I can't control if the baby will be a boy or a girl, but a little boy does sound nice though..." Said A with a slight chuckle in his voice. " A little boy to kick a ball around in the garden with in the summer, it would be cute..."

" But you don't like football, you say it's pants..." Said Blaze.

" I know, but I could pretend to like it..." Smiled A.

" So what do you think Eva?" I heard my Mummy ask me. " Are you ready to become a big Sister? It's going to be hard work having a small baby to look after, I could really do with your help when it comes to giving the baby it's bottle and giving it many cuddles so it won't cry before it's bedtime... "

" Do I have to change nappies?" I asked while I looked up at her from my card. " I don't want to do that job, it would be smelly..."

" No sweetie, that's going to be your Uncle A's job..." She replied.

" Hey!"Frowned A.

I quickly got up from the floor with a laugh and clapped my hands together with excitement, this was great news indeed. I have never thought about being a big Sister before and it would be fun helping out with a baby, it would be like having a real life doll. I hurried over to my Mummy and gave her a hug, I can't wait to be a big Sister I thought to myself with a smile.

* * *

The two days went by quickly, I was sad to be leaving the cottage again. I was even more sad that Blaze had to stay at The Wammy House with the Roger monster, but Auntie Nonie's friends were going to look out for him while she was in Japan with us. We said goodbye to him and we got a taxi to London, we had to catch the airplane from Heathrow Airport. I got told by my Mummy that the flight would be 11 hours and 40 minutes long, so she took me the airport's newsagent shop to buy some magazines for the flight.

When we returned to my Uncle A we got checked in and got our airline tickets from the woman from behind the desk, she then told us to wait in Terminal 5 until our flight was called for boarding. We sat on some seats in the Terminal 5 area next to some giant windows, this meant I would be able to watch the airplanes take off and land which was very exciting for me.

It wasn't long until we were boarding the airplane, we give the airport's gate agent lady our tickets and passports. The gate agent would check them before we got onto the airplane, she then wished us an enjoyable flight before we walked along the jet bridge. We were flying on a public used airplane this time and not the panda detective's private jet we sometimes used on airplane journeys, Uncle A said we needed to be like normal British holidaying citizens for once except for Nonie who was half Canadian.

Auntie Nonie didn't like using public airplanes, she said there was always crying babies or grumpy passagers who wouldn't stop complaining about the littlest of things. So Uncle had arranged for us to have our ticket upgrades which meant we were going to be flying in the first class part of the airplane. He didn't tell us until we got onto the airplane, he wanted it to be a surprise.

Auntie Nonie and Uncle A were going to be sitting together during the flight, they had told my Mummy that they had a lot of things they needed to talk about on the flight to Japan. She said it was fine and they were only going to be two rows away from us, so if we needed anything all we had to do was wave to them. It wasn't long until we found our seats, my Mummy was going to let me sit by the window which was fun because I could be able to look at the clouds and draw them in my drawing pad.

The first class part of the airplane was very fancy, they had televisions built into the seats in front of us and they had little tables we could use to eat our food on. They even had earphones you could wear in case you wanted to listen to music or watch a movie on the television, I couldn't wait to try them out. I even noticed that they had silver metal baskets near the television with sweeties and a tube of crisp in it, my Mummy said I could eat them later on when I watched a film.

My Mummy fastened the buckle on my seat belt for me, she said the airplane would be taking off soon. I told her okay as she placed my travel bag next to me on my seat, she then carefully fastened herself in and made sure her baby bump was comfortable. We had to remain seated until the airplane was in the sky, I didn't like it when the airplane shook while it was taking off from the runway of the airport and I had to hold my Mummy's hand until the airplane was steady in the sky.

It wasn't long until the Captain of the airplane spoke over the speaker and he told us we were allowed to undo our seat belts now, then some airline stewardess offered us some drinks. I got a drink of milk and two biscuits, I wasn't allowed to eat many snacks because it would ruin my lunch. After I ate my biscuits and drank half of my milk I decided to do some drawing in my pad, it would keep my good until it was lunch time.

I took my drawing pad from my travel bag and opened it up when I placed it down on my knee, I then saw a drawing Blaze had done for his Dad. He had drawn a big cream cake with him and his Dad eating it together, it's quite colourful I thought to myself as I looked at my Mummy sitting next to me. She was reading one of her magazines, it had a photograph of a baby on the front of it's cover. I gently tapped her arm and told her I would like to speak to her about a picture in my drawing pad, she told me okay as she placed her magazine down on her lap while she looked at me.

" What have you got there sweetie?" She asked.

" It's a drawing for the panda detective, I'm the messager for Blaze!" I replied with a smile as I showed her the picture. " Blaze drew this for his Dad, he wanted me to give it to him because he's not seen him for a very long time..."

" That's very kind of you, but I'm unsure if Blaze's Dad will be allowed to have it because his private life is meant to be unknown to the world..." She said with a smile. " You do understand that you can't mention anything about Blaze to anybody in Japan, he's meant to be secret from the public. You see if a bad person found out about Blaze and The Wammy House then who knows what would happen, but if I was you I would ask Aiden about it. He knows more about the situation than I do, we are just tagalongs until the case is solved..."

" What case?" I asked.

" It's nothing, I meant suitcase..." She replied while she turned her full attention back to her magazine about babies. " Why don't you try and get some sleep, the airplane will not be landing for another 10 hours yet..."

" I'm not tired yet, do you think Auntie Nonie is awake still?" I asked.

" I'm unsure, but it's best if you just leave Nonie and Aiden alone until the airplane lands in Japan..." She replied while she looked up at me from her magazine with a slight smile on her face. " I think they are busy with work stuff right now, it would be very boring for such a little girl..."

" But I could help them work, I like homework..." I smiled.

" It's not homework, it's grown up work..." She said with a giggle. " I think it's your nap time now, why don't you try and get some sleep until lunch. The flight would go much faster if your closed your eyes for me, we've still got along journey ahead of us and a taxi to catch when we get to the Tokyo Haneda Airport..."

" That sounds exciting!" I smiled.

" I know, it's the first time I've ever been to Japan too..." She said while she took my drawing pad from my hand and closed it. " But no more talking for now, I want you to get comfy and have a nap before lunch. We shall then talk about Japan over our lunch, I know it's a beautiful country with loads of history and colourful lights shining brightly across the city at night. I remember Aiden once showing me some postcards he had brought back from Japan when I was at school with him, the town of Tokyo looked very beautiful in the postcards with it's blossom trees and paper lanterns hanging from tree branches..."

" I like that idea, we can also share our lunches..." I said.

" I thought you would like that idea, but now it's your nap time..." She smiled.

" Please Mummy, I want to hear more about Japan..." I pouted.

" I don't know much about Japan, it will be a learning curve for the both us..." She said while she brushed my fringe away from my eyes with her hand. " I tell you what sweetie, when we get settled into this building we will be staying in with Aiden and Nonie. We should go and visit a book store, then we can buy many books about the history of Japan. I bet Aiden and Nonie will get the odd day off sometimes, we could have a family day out and learn about Japan's culture..."

" Can we see the blossom trees and paper lanterns?" I asked.

" I don't see why not, but you need to take your nap for now..." She replied.

I gave my Mummy a nod of my head as I sat properly in my seat, she then propped the seat's footrest up on the seat and got me a blue blanket from one of the airline stewardess. She covered me up with the blanket and kissed my forehead, she told me she would wake me up when lunch arrived at our first class compartment. I told her okay as I closed my eyes and yawned, I guess a nap would make lunch get here faster I thought to myself while I snuggled into the blanket.


	8. Japan

**So here we go with Eva's story, hopefully I will be able to complete this faniction time because I had to discontinue it in 2013 for reasons. So I'll be taking my time with this fanficiton while I'm writing my Attack on Titan fanfic along side it. If you don't like my fanfictions then just don't read them, bad reviews kill my creativity.**

 **I'll be going by the anime with Beyond Birthday's death date which will be on the 21st of January 2007.**

 **This fanfiction is a follow on from Beyond This Love/The Wammy House Memories.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8!**

It wasn't long until the airplane landed at Tokyo Haneda Airport, it was a very busy and a big airport. There were many people rushing around the terminals and they spoke in a funny language, it was very confusing to me. My Mummy told me that the people of Japan spoke in Japanese, she said in Japan it was the language they spoke and that we most properly sounded funny to them because we were speaking in English.

My Uncle A could speak some Japanese, but he said he was kind of rusty in the language and he accidentally told one of the baggage workers wasabi at the luggage conveyor belt. He said he was meant to say arigatoo which meant thank you to the worker, but he said his mind was else where because he was hungry and he had also been thinking about the case he was going to be working on while we stayed in Japan.

Auntie Nonie made fun of him after that and told him he really needed to study Japanese while he worked on the case, she said he would be interacting with the Japanese task force on a daily basis. My Mummy ask if she would be able to join in with the studying of the Japanese language, she thought it would be a good idea if she could learn a few phrases in case of an emergency. She would be having the baby in Japan, so it would make sense that she knew how to say hospital in Japanese.

Uncle A said he would sort out a Japanese study group in his free time for the three of them, he even said I would be able to join in with them and learn some of the language or just phrases in case I ever needed help with anything. We all agreed that it would be a good idea, but for now we had to get a taxi to the panda detective's headquarters. We all walked to the entrance of Tokyo Haneda Airport with our luggage and stopped near the taxi bay, Uncle A said he would find us a taxi. But he told us never mind after a while because he had just seen a familiar face in the crowd of people, he said to us that he could see Watari from where he was standing.

" What's he doing here?" Asked my Uncle A as he picked me up from the floor. " I thought we would be meeting him at the location he had given me, it's odd indeed unless there has been an unknown issue which has changed the circumstances..."

" Maybe there's been change of location, you know what Ryuzaki can be like with his hotel and building hopping..." Said Nonie.

" True, he properly needed a bigger bathroom because you were coming to Japan..." He chuckled.

" Oh you're so funny!" She frowned while she punched her Brother's arm. " Has I recall you were the one in the airplane's bathroom for over 30 minutes doing your stupid hair, I think I should tell you that you still look like a spiky blueberry hedgehog!"

" Okay you pair, if you want to argue over silly little things you can do it later on when I'm asleep..." Sighed my Mummy as she took me from my Uncle's arms and then placed me down on the floor. " You're both showing yourself up in public, I'm going over to Watari now with Eva..."

My Mummy took hold of my hand and began to walk me over to Watari with one of our wheelie suitcases, but Auntie Nonie hurried past us. She ran straight over to Watari and gave him a hug, she seemed very pleased to see him. My Uncle A hurried past us next with the rest of our luggage, he told us to keep up with him with a silly smile on his face. It wasn't long until we joined them next to Watari's car, he greeted us with many handshakes. He told us he was here to take us to the secret location of the Japanese task force's headquarters, but my Uncle A wanted to know why he had decided picking us up from the airport when we were meant to be getting a taxi. Watari went onto explain to my Uncle A that he had given him a fake address just in case we were being followed from England, he then told us that we all had to be very careful from now on because we were in Japan.

* * *

We had been driving for over an 30 minutes now and it was getting dark, the city of Tokyo was lit up like a colourful birthday cake in my eyes. It was very pretty and noisy at the same time with people beeping their car horns, but it didn't stop me from taking in the sights. Watari had even told me a few of the building's name for me, he mainly told me names of the cafes and cake stores because he used them to buy desserts for the panda detective. He told me that he would take me with him the next time he had a dessert run and buy me some Japanese desserts for a treat, but my Uncle A said he would accompany us because he wanted to buy some Mochi for himself.

Another 30 minutes had past and my Mummy had fallen asleep with Uncle A, she didn't get much on sleep on the airplane because she had been travel sick. Auntie Nonie was sitting in front of the car with Watari and my Uncle A was sitting on the other side of my Mummy, I was beginning to feel lonely because no was talking since my Mummy had fallen asleep. So I had decided to look through the car's window and watch the another cars drive by Watari's car, I could also see many tall bright buildings in the distance now because we were driving across a bridge.

" Are you okay back there Eva?" I heard Nonie say from the front of the car. " You're being quiet for change which is never a good thing, what's up?"

" Nothing Auntie Nonie, I'm being quiet so my Mummy can sleep..." I said while I turned my full attention to my Auntie. " She was poorly on the airplane, I don't want to wake her up yet..."

" That's sweet of you, but I think your Mum could sleep through a thunder storm right now..." She said as she looked at me over her shoulder and gave me a smile. " Would you like some biscuits? I've got a box of Hello Panda if you want to share some with me, we won't be at the Japanese task force's headquarters for another 20 minutes yet and that means dinner will not be serviced until 8pm..."

" Are they made from real pandas?" I asked.

My Auntie Nonie began to laugh loudly and told me that I was funny, I don't understand why she thought I was funny though. But I gave her a big grin and told her I didn't want any biscuits right now because it would ruin my dinner, she told me it was fine with a chuckle. I sighed to myself as I turned my attention back to the car's window, but I wanted to talk more now because I was interested in Watari's car. His car was very nice and comfortable, his car even smelt like strawberries.

" Watari, you have a very nice car..." I said while I turned my full attention to the front of the car again. " What is the name of your car?"

" Thank you my dear, the make of my car is called a Rolls Royce..." He replied.

" That sounds like a name for a boy car..." I said while I looked at my Uncle A and then looked back at Watari. " My Uncle A calls his car Maggie, he told me it's his baby. But he may have to sell it when my Mummy as her baby because they can't own two babies at once, would you like to buy his car?"

" Are you trying to sell my Brother's car while he's asleep?" Asked Nonie with a giggle as she looked at me over her shoulder again. " My gosh hunny, you're just like someone I use to know when I was a kid. He would sell Aiden's belongings for strawberry jam or strawberry sherbet, but at least you're thinking about your new sibling and not planning on buying jam with the money from the sale of his car..."

" I don't want money for his car, I want someone to look after Maggie..." I replied with a smile and placed my hand on my Mummy's stomach as I looked at her baby bump. " But guess what Auntie Nonie, I know the baby's name already because she told me it in letters when my Mummy was asleep..."

" Your Mum told you what the baby is going to be named when it's born?" She asked me with a smirk and learned her arm on the car's divide. " Come on Eva, tell me what she's planning to call that kid. She told me it was a secret until it was born, but I guess she's lying if you know what it's going to be named..."

" No not my Mummy, the baby told me..." I replied while I rested the side of my head on my Mummy's baby bump and looked up at my Auntie. " She showed me her name in letters, but I don't know how to read it yet because I need to go to school. But I worry about my Mummy, her numbers sometimes flutter when she's sleeping..."

" What do you mean by flutter?" She asked.

" Mummy's numbers go up and down above her head sometimes when she sleeps at night, they go fluttery..." I replied with a sigh. " I don't know why though, I see many people with numbers above their heads..."

" Oh I see, I think me and you need to have a very long chat at some point tomorrow about the fluttering numbers..." She said as glanced at Watari. " Maybe you could write down the name of the baby for me sometime, we then could have chat with Aiden or maybe Ryuzaki about this issue..."

" Who is Ryuzaki?" I asked.

" Ryuzaki is the panda detective, you know who that is right?" She asked.

I gave my Auntie Nonie a slight nod of my head and sat back up in my seat, I told her that he was Blaze's Dad. She went onto tell me that I was not allowed to mention Blaze to anybody in the the Japanese task force's headquarter, I told her I knew that already because my Mummy told me all about it on the airplane. She told me that was good then, but she also mentioned that I shouldn't talk to strangers outside of the headquarters in case they were bad people.

I gave her another nod of my head and told her I already knew that too, she then told me I was a smart arse. We both laughed together after that and then we both covered up our mouths with our hands because we were laughing to loudly, we didn't want to wake up my parents just yet. But it wasn't long until Watari parked his car up in front of a wall to a very tall building, it was all lit up like the ones I had seen when we were driving through Tokyo.

Watari then told us to remain seated while he pressed a button on his car's dashboard, he said he was going to take us through the secret entrance of the building. I peeked through the window and watched as the wall opened like a door, it was like a magic trick. He then drove his car through the secret entrance and it lead us to an underground car park, it was lit up with white lights.

" Where are we?" I asked.

" This my dear is the underground car park of Ryuzaki's headquarters, it's only known to the Japanese task force and now you..." He replied while he parked his car in one of the car park's spaces. " You must keep it a secret from the world, it's very important that Ryuzaki's location is kept a secret from the public..."

" Okay, I won't tell anyone..." I smiled.

" Good girl, then let's get you inside and I will prepare you some dinner while Akira meets with Ryuzaki..." Smiled Watari as he turned his car's ignition off. " I bet your Mother would love some dinner as well after her unsettled flight, she will need some rest after such a long airplane journey..."

" Okay..." I said.

" Don't worry Watari, you can trust Eva. She will forget about it anyway when she had her dinner and a good nights sleep..." Said Nonie while she undid her seat belt and then opened the car's door on her side. " Come on, I need to stretch my legs and wake up the love birds in the back of the car. I'm also going for a toilet break, do you need to use the bathroom Eva?"

" Yes please, I need a potty break..." I replied.

" Okay sweetie, let's be quick then..." She said.

I undid my seat belt and waited for someone to open the car's back door for me, but Watari had decided to take the luggage from the car's boot first while Auntie Nonie woke up my Uncle A. She shook him awake and told him that we were here now, she then told him to wake Elizabeth up because she was going to take me to the bathroom before I wet myself in the back of Watari's car. My Uncle A ran his fingers through his hair as he yawned and he then tried to wake my Mummy up with a gently kiss on her forehead, but she shooed him away with a sleepy moan.

" Leave me alone Aiden, I'm too tired for your games today..." She said.

" Come on Elizabeth, we're here now..." He said.

" I don't care right now, I'm so tired..." She yawned.

" I know sugar, but there's a comfy bed with your name on it in our apartment in the building..." He said while he undid his seat belt and gave me a smile. " Eva is up and she needs the bathroom, you don't want her to wet her pants right?"

" Auntie Nonie is taking me to the bathroom, I won't wet my pants today..." I said.

" That's good sweetie..." She said.

" SJ, just move your butt and get out of the car already..." Chuckled Nonie as she banged her hand on the top of the car and then beckoned me to follow her. " Come Eva, let's get you to the bathroom while my Brother deals with your Mum..."

" Okay..." I nodded.

Watari opened the back door to his car for me while my Uncle A undid my Mummy's seat belt for her. She woke up after she had heard the seat belt being undone and she then ran her fingers through my hair, she told me to be careful getting out of the car. I told her okay as I swung my legs out of the car, I then slid from the seat and followed after my Auntie Nonie because she said she knew where the bathroom was in the building.


	9. My New Home

**So here we go with Eva's story, hopefully I will be able to complete this faniction time because I had to discontinue it in 2013 for reasons. So I'll be taking my time with this fanficiton while I'm writing my Attack on Titan fanfic along side it. If you don't like my fanfictions then just don't read them, bad reviews kill my creativity.**

 **I'll be going by the anime with Beyond Birthday's death date which will be on the 21st of January 2007.**

 **This fanfiction is a follow on from Beyond This Love/The Wammy House Memories.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9!**

My Auntie Nonie took hold of my hand as she led me to the bathroom, she said we had to use the underground car park's stairwell and then enter the building through an automatic card door. She said Watari had given her a card pass she could use throughout the whole building, she said would be able to access each door on every floor of the building. But she told me I had to keep it a secret, she didn't want anyone to know that she had that kind of authority throughout the Task Force.

I told her I would keep her secret, she then told me I was a good girl. It wasn't long until we had walked up six flights of stairs, my legs were ready to fall off now. Auntie Nonie then picked me up from the floor and carried me over to a door, she then swiped her card pass through a slot machine. A green light flashed a few times until the door clicked, she then opened the door wide and carried me along the corridor until we got to a washroom.

The door had a picture of a matchstick woman on it, she said this was the little girls bathroom as she placed me down on the floor. I pushed the door open for the both of us and hurried over to the first toilet cubicle, I was dying for a wee. I heard my Auntie Nonie telling me not to lock the door in case I needed help or if the toilet's door got stuck, I told her okay as I partly closed the door behind me.

I pulled my trouser down and I tried to climb onto the toilet, but it was too high. I called to my Auntie and asked her for some help, she told me alright as she opened the cubicle's door. She helped me onto the toilet and closed the door behind her has she left, she then told me to tell her when I had finished. I told her okay as I swung my legs and looked up at the ceiling above the cubicle, it was very bright in here I thought to myself has I tended to my business while I began to sing.

" Ring around the rosy, a pocketful of posies "ashes, ashes" we all fall down..." I sang with giggle. " The ducks are in the water, having a drink of water, atishoo, atishoo, we all jump up!"

" Eva, do you know any other nursery rhymes that don't symbolize the black death or old folk law?" I heard my Auntie ask from the toilet cubicle next to mine. " What's that song your Mum sings you before you go to bed?"

" The buttercup song..." I replied.

" That's the one, it's much nicer than the nursery rhymes your Uncle Akira teaches you ..." She said.

" Okay, but I forget the words..." I sighed.

My Auntie told me it didn't matter, she said I should hurry up now because she wanted to beat her Brother to the kitchen. We both finished what we were doing, I then hurried to the sink and washed my hands with some help from Nonie. She grabbed some paper towels from the side and crouched in front of me, she spoke to me while she dried my hands for me.

" Are you feeling better now?" She asked with a smile. " I know I am, but I'm also very hungry. I wonder what Watari is planning to cook us for late dinner? Maybe he will treat us to some local cuisine, I would kill for some yakisoba right now..."

" Can Watari cook?" I asked.

" Of course, he's the best!" She replied.

We threw the paper towels in the bathroom's bin after we had dried our hands, we then left the bathroom and walked along a corridor with white walls. The corridors all looked the same, hopefully I will never have to walk around the building by myself because I would get lost. It wasn't long until we saw Watari with my Mummy and Uncle A, they were standing outside of a room with Japanese writing on it.

Auntie Nonie told me that the Japanese writing on the door said kitchen, she told me she would show me around the building at one point with my Mum. I told her okay while I ran away from her and made my way down the corridor towards my family, she then yell to me telling me not to run in case I slipped. But I ignored her and continued running towards them with a giggle, I then gave my Mummy a hug when I got to her.

" Hello Mummy..." I said while I pulled myself away from her and looked up at her with a smile on my face. " I used the bathroom, I'm all better now..."

" Hello sweetie, that's good to know..." She smiled.

" Alright girls, I've got to love you and leave you..." Said A as he kissed my Mummy cheek and then ruffled up my hair up. " I've got to go and see Ryuzaki, I'll see you both in the kitchen after our meeting. I will then have our apartment's keys and we can checkout our new home for the next 8 months, but save some food for me..."

" We promise you nothing, but just don't lose your temper with Ryuzaki..." Said Nonie with a deep sigh. " I know what you can be like when you're around him, he just wants your help with the case and then you can play happy families back in Los Angeles with your family again..."

" I know, just wish me luck..." He smiled.

" Good luck big Brother or should I say ganbatte, just do your best..." She said.

We all watched my Uncle A walk off down the corridor, he then disappeared through an electronic doorway. Watari then took us to his kitchen, it was a very shinny kitchen with white cupboard doors and many hanging cooking pots. He told us to take a seat at the table while he prepared us some refreshments, he then went onto tell us he would be cooking us a very well known dish of Japan.

Watari made my Mummy and Auntie Nonie some tea, he gave me a glass of water though which was boring. He then told us he would be making us Ramen, he explained to us that it was an egg noodles based soup in a salty broth. But he told my Mummy that he would leave out the salt for herself and me, he told me that too much salt was bad for you.

It wasn't long until the meal was ready, it smelt really good. Watari placed a bowl down in front of me at the table and told me that in Japan Ramen was a favorite late night meal. He then patted the top of my head and told me to enjoy my meal, I said thank you to him while I picked my spoon up from the table. I watched my Mummy and Auntie while I ate though, they were allowed to use chopsticks because they were grownups.

" Hey Watari, I hear Ryuzaki has an idea about this serial killer who is punishing criminals in this strange unknown method..." Said my Auntie. " Do you have any culprits in mind? From what I read on the plane journey to Japan you think it maybe a student, do you have any evidence that supports Ryuzaki's theory?"

" Yes you are correct, but I think you should leave detective conversations away from the ears of children..." He replied.

" Oh yeah, I'm sorry..." She said.

" Is Uncle Akira after the bad guys again?" I asked.

" Yes sweetie, he's making the world safe by putting naughty people in prison..." Replied my Mummy while she wiped a noddle away from my chin with her thumb. " Why don't you finish the rest of your dinner before it gets cold, when Akira get's here we will be seeing out new apartment. Doesn't that sound exciting?"

" Yes..." I replied.

" And you should be excited my dear, the view from your apartment's window is very delightful..." Said Watari with a smile. " I hand picked it for you myself with the help of Nonie, the view of Tokyo is beautiful at night when the city is full of lights and the stars are shining in the night sky. I also hope you like the furnishings and the style I chose for your apartment, I'm unsure of your tastes when it comes to furniture... "

" That really does sound beautiful, I bet whatever you chose is just perfect for us..." Said my Mummy. " Thank you Watari for going to so much trouble for us, but I must ask about hospitals in the Tokyo area when you have a free moment..."

" Do not threat my dear, I have arranged for you to visit Aiiku Hospital in a few days time..." Said Watari as he picked an empty bowl up from in front of my Auntie. " I will drive you there and show you around with Akira, I promise you will be taken care of well you are staying in Japan. I promised your Aunt very long ago that I would keep an eye on you, I will not fail her this time...""

" That's a big relief, thank you once again..." She smiled.

I watched my Mummy talking with Watari, she was very happy that he would be taking care of her hospital visits. I was happy too because it meant she would be okay and also the baby would be safe in her tummy until it was time for it to be born. It wasn't long until my Uncle A joined us in the kitchen, he seemed to be in a good mood which was nice. He sat down at the table with us and spoke to us while he ate his dinner, he said we would be going to our new apartment soon when he had finished his food.

* * *

Five days had passed since we came to Japan, it looked like a pretty place to visit from the building's window. We hadn't been allowed to leave the building yet because Uncle A was busy with the panda detective and the Japanese Task Force, but he said he would take us out soon to see the sights of Tokyo.

The apartment we were staying in was very big, it had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. There was even a small kitchen and a living room area, it was much better than our apartment in Los Angeles. The view from the living room's window was pretty, I could see many skyscrapers and at night all of the buildings were lit up with pretty colouful neon lights. I couldn't wait to see the sights of Tokyo, but today was not going to be that day.

Today had been like the last five days, we were going to spend the day in the apartment again. My Mummy was reading one of he books on the sofa and I was going to sit on the sofa chair near the window with my drawing pad, I liked drawing what I could see from the window. I had asked my Auntie Nonie if I could sent some of my drawings to Blaze in England, she had told me that she would see what she could do when she had a free moment.

I looked across the room when I heard soft snore, my Mummy had fallen asleep on the sofa again. She had been doing that a lot lately because she was getting a bigger tummy now, she had told me in another 6 months time I would be able to give my new sibling a gentle cuddle. I turned my attention away from her after a while and continued to draw in my pad, but I accidentally got my bracelet my Auntie had given me caught on the sofa chair's cover.

I tried my best to free it, but the silver coin of the beaded chain was stuck on the chair cover. So I decided to leave it hanging from the cover of the chair until my Mummy woke up from her nap, she would then be able to free it for me and stop me from having bad dreams at night time. I turned my attention back to my drawing pad, but something strange caught my eye near the sofa.

I quickly turned my attention to the sofa and saw a dark shadow climbing onto the arm of the sofa, it was very creepy looking. The dark shadow began to change after a while into an outline of person, I could see the person's hair and hands now. I watched has the shadow became a person, but I couldn't help but let out a loud gasp when I saw who the person was on the arm of the sofa.

I dropped my drawing pad on the floor and quickly sat up on the sofa chair with a big smile on my face, it was the orange man. He was in the same room has me, but I thought he had gone to heaven because he died. I watched him for a while until he turned his gaze towards me, the look on his face was pretty funny. He looked surprised that I could see him, I gave him wave and said hello to him. His facial expression changed into a smirk, he took one last look at my Mummy before he turned his full attention back to me.

" Hello there my little Eva, it's good to see that you acknowledge my presence at last..." He said while he stepped down from the arm of the sofa. " That bracelet you wear is not very polite, it blocks your eyes from seeing what is truly around you..."

" My Auntie Nonie gave me this bracelet because I was seeing a girl with no eyes, but have you come to visit me?" I asked with a smile. " I like that idea, I miss you..."

" I should have known that she would put barrier between us, I have truly missed my sweet little Eva..." He smirked while he beckoned to me with his index finger. " Would you like to come and play a game with me? Let's leave this room and have some fun, I want to explore this building with you..."

" But Uncle A said I have to stay here with my Mummy, there is some policemen downstairs and I may get into trouble if they see me..." I replied while I cupped my hands together on my lap. " But we can play in my bedroom, I like my new bedroom in Japan. Watari chose the colours for me and brought me many toys to play with until I go back home again, I want to play tea parties with you please..."

I watched has the orange man brought his finer tip to his lips, he glanced around the room and turned his gaze back to me. He told me that the idea of playing tea parties with me bored him, he wanted to go and explore the building with me instead. He mentioned that he would like to see his old companions even though they would not be able to see him with their human eyes, he even told me he would like to help them solve the case they were working on right now.

I thought for a moment and picked my orange man doll up from the sofa chair next to me, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I went for a little exploring adventure with him. He his an adult after all and I did know him, my Uncle A told me that I have to be with an adult I know if I left the apartment for any reasons. I slid from the sofa chair and told him that it would be okay if we just went on a little adventure in the corridor outside of the apartment, but the orange man said he still wanted to explore the whole building.

" I don't know my way around the building yet, what if we got lost?" I asked.

" Then I will guide you back to this very room, you have my word..." He replied with a slight smirk. " You can be my door opener and my eyes in this world, but I am afraid to say that my body is not solid anymore..."

" Can't you open doors no more?" I asked.

" I'm afraid to say I'm nothing but paranormal being, I'm like floating feather in a room of darkness..." He replied while he turned his gaze to my Mummy on the sofa. " We could stay here if you desired, we could play tricks on your Mother while she slept..."

" You can't play tricks on my Mummy, she needs to rest because of the baby..." I said with a gasp has I hurried over to my Mummy's side and looked up at him. " Let's go and play, I want to explore like Dora. She goes on many adventures and speaks Spanish, but no tricks on my Mummy please..."

" Has you wish, I dislike spoil sports..." He smirked.

I gave him a smile and told him to follow me, I told him I knew how to work the buttons on the wall next to the door. The green button meant open and the red button meant close, he seemed very pleased that I knew how to open the door to the apartment. I hurried over to the door and stood on my plastic chair so I could reach the button, but before I could press the button the door of the apartment opened.

I was greeted by my Uncle A, he was carrying a small white box in his hand. I quickly got down from my chair and said hello to him has he stepped into the room, but I then heard the orange man telling me to hurry past him so we could go on our adventure. I bit at my bottom lip and tried to hurry past him, but he stopped me with his leg.

" Whoa there short stuff, where do you think you're going?" He asked.

" I was going to explore the building, I'm bored and Mummy is asleep..." I replied while I looked over at my Mummy on the sofa and pointed at her. " See her over there on the sofa, she gets tired from reading books sometimes..."

" I see, but it doesn't mean you can leave the apartment without an adult..." He said.

" I'm with the orange man, he's a grownup..." I said.

My Uncle A gave me a slight smile and patted the the top my head has he pressed the button on the wall that closes the apartment's door, he told me it was a nice try but my dolly didn't count as an adult. I looked at my doll in my hand and sighed to myself, he must not be able to see the orange man like I can with my eyes. But when I went to look for the orange man he had already gone, he must have gone back to heaven I thought to myself as I followed after my Uncle over to the sofa chair near the window.

" What do you have in the box?" I asked.

" I've got present for you and your Mum, but I'll have to give your Mum her present when she wakes up from her nap..." He replied while he sat down on the chair and placed the box on his lap. " I've got alias names for you both, it's going to keep you safe around here when I'm not around..."

" You mean like your alias name?" I asked.

" That's right kiddo, but your alias name will be much more cuter than mine..." He replied with a smile as he took the lid off his box. " Are you ready?"

" Yes, tell me please!" I replied.

I watched has he took necklace from the box, it had a little red shiny strawberry hanging from the chain of the necklace. He told me that this would be my new name in Japan, but I was very confused because it was a strawberry on a chain. He told me in Japan that the word strawberry was used has a name, he said I would be known as Ichigo from now on. He went onto tell me that my Mummy would be known has Emiko, he even told me Nonie would be known has Nana or Nonie, but he said he would keep his name of Akira.

" Alright sweetheart, let me put this necklace on for you..." He said.

I gave him a nod of my head and took a quick peek in the box, there was a butterfly bracelet in the box for my Mummy. He told me not to nosy with a chuckle, I told him okay with a big grin. He placed the box down on the floor and turned my around so he could put my necklace on for me, but I heard he say a naughty word before he managed to fasten the clasps on the chain.

I took a look at strawberry hanging from the chain, it was very cute and it had the word Ichigo carved on the back of it in fancy letters. I quickly gave my Uncle a hug and thanked him for my gift, he told me I was welcome with a smile. I then asked him if he had to go back to work now, but he told me that he had the afternoon off while the panda detective went to To-Oh University with Nonie. He told me that my Auntie was going on a spy mission like James Bond, but I had no idea who James Bond was because I didn't know him.

My Uncle A told me that he was going to spend some time with me until my Mummy woke up from her nap, we were then going to go out for the evening for a walk and get some sushi for dinner. I was very excited to learn that we would be leaving the apartment for a few hours, I hadn't really been outside since we arrived in Japan. He then told me that we should tidy the apartment while my Mum was asleep, he said it would be a nice surprise for her when she wakes up.


	10. Clown Monster

**So here we go with Eva's story, hopefully I will be able to complete this faniction time because I had to discontinue it in 2013 for reasons. So I'll be taking my time with this fanficiton while I'm writing my Attack on Titan fanfic along side it. If you don't like my fanfictions then just don't read them, bad reviews kill my creativity.**

 **I'll be going by the anime with Beyond Birthday's death date which will be on the 21st of January 2007.**

 **This fanfiction is a follow on from Beyond This Love/The Wammy House Memories.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10!**

An hour past until my Mummy woke up, she was feeling much better after her nap. We then got dressed into some clean smart clothes and left the Japanese Task Force's building, we then caught a taxi to a restaurant called Ganso Zushi. It wasn't a very big restaurant, there was a cooking area inside of a square bar in the middle of the room with chairs around it. But the smells coming from the restaurant made my tummy rumble, it smelt really good.

The restaurant my Uncle had chosen for us had a conveyor belt where sushi went around on it, it was very hard for me to get some though because I couldn't reach the conveyor belt. My Uncle A had to grab plates of food for me, he even let me try some of his lobster enoki soup. I didn't like it much and I decided to share some of my vegetable noodles with my Mummy, she couldn't eat much of the sushi though because she said she had to limit the amount of fish that she could eat while she was pregnant.

When we had finished our meal it was beginning to get dark, so we decided to go for a short walk before we returned to our apartment in the Japanese Task Force's building. Also my Mummy told me it would tire me out for my bedtime, but I didn't care about bedtime right now because I really like Japan. It was a very pretty place after dark and some of the streets had Chinese lanterns hanging from blossom trees, the streets even smelt nicer than Los Angeles.

We had stopped a few times and took a look in a few stores along the street, there was many clothes stores which annoyed my Uncle A because he didn't enjoy looking at girl's clothes. I liked looking in the flower stores of Japan though, they were full of different kinds of small trees and flowers. I saw many bonsai trees and dragon figures for gardens, I wanted to take a bonsai tree back to England with us.

It wasn't long until it was 8pm and the streets of Japan were getting busy, so my Uncle A decided to call Watari on his mobile phone. He arranged for us to be picked up at the end of the street, it would take Watari over half an hour though to get here. My Mummy said we should take a slow walk along the street and take our time before we got picked up, but I wanted to walk faster because the orange man was following us.

I had left my bracelet at the apartment on the sofa chair's cover because I forgot to ask my Mummy to unclip it for me, so I had to leave without it. The orange man had been everywhere with us and he kept whispering things in my ear while I ate, he was telling me old stories about my Mummy and his Alternative. That's what he keeps calling my Uncle A, he told me they once were friends when they were children.

I do like the orange man, but he was beginning to scare me because he kept looking at me while I was eating my dinner. I couldn't say anything to him in front of my parents and the other people in the restaurant though in case they thought I was crazy, he told me to keep him a secret from everyone. I sighed to myself has I looked over my shoulder has I walked, he was not far behind us again. I saw him walk through people and blossom trees on the pavement which was cool, but it didn't stop me from tripping over my own two feet though while I walked.

" Careful there sweetie..." Said my Mummy has she stopped me falling over again. " You will hurt yourself if you don't keep your eyes forward, what is interesting you so much behind us?

" Sorry Mummy..." I replied while I glanced over my shoulder again at the orange man and then looked up at her with a small smile on my face. " I like the trees here, what are they called again?"

" They are called blossom trees, we could plant one if you want when we visit my cottage again in the Summer..." She replied has she looked down at me with a smile on her face. " Not a big blossom tree like these ones though, the slim ones with pretty smelling flowers that fall from them in the Spring..."

" I like that idea, can we buy one today please?" I asked.

" It's not a good idea baby, it would die because we need to go back to Los Angeles after Akira has finished his job..." She replied with a smile. " The minute we visit England again I will take you to one of the garden centres in Winchester, you can then pick a blossom tree for the cottage's garden..."

" Okay Mummy, but I want a bonsai tree..." I smiled.

" Look at you getting all green thumbed, I'll get back to you when I have thought about it..." She said. " But let's not talk about plants anymore, we should be thinking about getting you back home for your bath and bedtime..."

" I don't want to sleep yet, I want to see more of Japan!" I said.

" Your Mum's right there short stuff, you need your bed and I need my laptop..." Said my Uncle A has he joined my side and looked down at me has he walked. " I've got a lot of record documents to go through before I can sleep tonight, I wish I could have a set bedtime like you..."

" Can help you instead of going to bed please?" I asked.

" I'm sorry sweetheart, but it's grown up work again..." He replied.

" Okay, but I still don't want to go to bed yet..." I said.

" Then I suggest you enjoy your walk instead of quickening you walking pace, we're in no rush to get to the end of the street you know..." He said with a smile. " But you've also got to remember that we've got the drive back to our apartment first, so we'll not return to our unknown location until 9:30pm..."

" That's late!" I gasped.

" It's a win and lose situation, you're getting your wish and you'll be overtired in the morning..." He smirked while he looked at my Mummy and put is hands in his jacket's pockets. " That means a peaceful morning for once, we can have a sleep in for a change and maybe chat about stuff..."

" Speak for yourself, you don't have a fidgety baby in your stomach..." She laughed.

I looked up at my Uncle A and watched him pouting at my Mummy, I have no idea why he his sad about the baby being fidgety. It wasn't long until we reached the end of the street, but Watari wasn't here yet. My Mummy decided to sit down on a bench with me while my Uncle called Watari again, but it wasn't long until the orange man caught up with us again.

I watched has he walked into the road, I gasped a few times and covered up my eyes when cars drove through him. My Mummy asked if I was okay while she put her arm around me, I told her that the cars scared me sometimes when they drove by us which she thought was silly. I rested my head against her side and sucked at my finger tip while I watched the orange man standing in the middle of the busy road, it's a good job he's paranormal being now or he would get run over by the cars I thought to myself has I snuggled up close to my Mummy.

* * *

It was now March and I really liked living in Japan, it was a fun place to go for walks. But I still spent most of the days in our apartment with my Mummy, we sometimes got visits from Auntie Nonie and one of the Japanese policemen named Matsuda though. He told me that he had met my Uncle when he was a student at a college where he was studying on a criminal justice studies program, he also mentioned to me that he was a few years older than Akira.

I had also met the other Japanese Task Force members when my Uncle A took me for a tour of the building with my Mummy, they seemed nice too. But today I would be spending the day in the apartment again with my Mummy, it was also raining outside so I couldn't really see much from the window in our apartment which I enjoyed looking out of when I got bored.

I sighed to myself has I walked out of my bedroom, I had been playing with a few of my toys for the last hour with the orange man. He sometimes scares me so I put my bracelet back on which makes him go away, but I did like seeing him sometimes and he was fun to talk to at bedtime. I closed my bedroom's door behind me and called for my Mummy, I then heard her telling me she was in living room.

I made my way to the living room area and saw her ironing some of my clothes, she was busy today with the housekeeping of our apartment. She looked up at me from her iron and gave me a smile, she then told me I could watch some television if I pleased. But I told her no with a sigh, what I really wanted to do was go outside or play in the corridor outside of our apartment which I sometimes did with my Uncle A.

" Mummy, can I play outside please?" I asked.

" Not today sweetie, it's raining..." She replied while she placed her iron down on it's holder and then picked my dress up from the ironing board. " You can help me if you like with the housekeeping or draw a lovely picture for Akira for when he get's home, it's up to you..."

" But that's boring, I want to play!" I sighed.

" I'm sorry baby, but I've got a lot of laundry to get through this morning..." She said.

" Can I play in the corridor then please?" I asked.

" I don't know, I worry when you're not in my sight..." She replied has she folded up my dress and placed it down in her straw laundry basket. " Would you keep away from the stairs if I allowed you to play in the corridor?"

" Yes, I always stay away from the stairs in case I get a boo-boo..." I replied.

" Fine then, but you've got to keep the apartment's door open at all times and peep your head around the door every few moments so I know you're okay..." She said with sigh. " But just stay in the corridor outside of our apartment, it's important that you stay on this floor..."

" Okay Mummy, I promise..." I smiled.

" Good girl, I will call you when lunch is ready..." She said.

I hurried over to the sofa and took my shoes from underneath it, I always kept my shoes there because it was a safe place for me to keep them. I put my shoes on and kissed my orange man doll goodbye, I was going to leave him on the sofa in case I lost him in the corridor. I gave my Mummy a wave before I hurried over to the apartment's door, I then stood on my plastic chair and pressed the button on the wall to open the door.

I jumped down from my chair and left the apartment when the electronic door slide open, but I didn't press the button to close the door behind me in the corridor though. I heard my Mummy telling me not to run down the corridor from the inside of the apartment, I told her okay and walked along the corridor while I let my finger tips run along the wall of the corridor.

The corridor was like the other corridors in the building, they were white and plain. But in our corridor they had giant windows near the staircases which I loved looking out of when it was sunny, the views from the them were pretty. I could see the entrance to the building from our floor and I sometimes watched the policemen leaving the building at the end of the day, I even once saw Watari sitting in one of the other rooms on the other side of the building from the staircase which led to the sixteenth floor.

I stopped at the staircase near the window and rested my hands on the glass of the window, today was cloudy with little rays of sunlight reflecting off the window's of the building. I watched some birds flying around in the sky and I saw a few cars driving along the road, but then I saw my Auntie Nonie returning back to the building with my Uncle A. They were walking along the pathway that led to the entrance of the building, but there was a man with them that I didn't recognize.

I stared at the man walking along the pathway with them, he had light brown hair and wore a school uniform just like my Auntie Nonie did when she played James Bond at the To-Oh University. But there was something odd floating behind this other man with them, it was a funny looking creature. It was dressed in black and had black wings, it looked a bit like clown monsters from where I was standing. I pressed one of my finger tip against the glass and tried to crush it with the tip of my finger, but it wouldn't go away.

" What are you doing following my Auntie Nonie and Uncle Akira?" I whispered to myself while I pressed my face up against the window and stared at the clown monster with a slight frown on my face. " You can not come in here clown monster, I don't like you..."

I watched them stop at the entrance of the building, my Auntie Nonie then accessed the door of the entrance with her finger print and the eye scan. The door opened and they walked inside, but not the clown monster though. It decided to flap it's black wings and shoot up into the sky, I couldn't help but gasp at the sight of it.

The clown monster then stopped in mid air and dived towards one of the other windows of the building, it then disappeared through the window without breaking it. I pulled my face away from the window and looked back a long the corridor when I heard my Mummy call my name. She was telling me that lunch would be ready soon, I yelled back to her telling her that I had just seen a clown monster outside of the building.

" It was big Mummy, it was following Auntie Nonie and Uncle Akira!" I yelled while I turned my gaze back towards the window. " I don't like it, I want it to go away! Please come and look, tell Uncle Akira to tell the policemen!"

" Okay sweetie, give me one moment!" She called.

I stared out of the window while I listened to some footsteps walking along the corridor, it wasn't long until my Mummy sat down on the staircase near me. She took a look through the window and pointed at some birds flying near the building, she told me that she could only see birds. I told her that the clown monster flew through one of the windows without breaking the glass of the window, but she softly laughed at me and told me I must be seeing things.

" But I saw it, don't you believe me?" I asked has I turned my full attention to her. " Please Mummy, I don't lie about it..."

" I don't know sweetie, I can't see any clown monsters..." She replied while she tucked some of my hair behind my ear with a smile. " You must have you sleepy eyes on still or it's the sunlight reflecting on the window that made a bird look bigger, you must be daydreaming again..."

" But I saw a clown monster, no daydreams today!" I pouted.

" Okay sweetie, let's not get pouty all over this clown monster business..." She smiled while she got up from the step on staircase and rested her hand on her baby bump. " We better go and check on our lunch, I've got some rice on slow cook on the stove to serve with the chicken I cooked yesterday..."

" Okay..." I sighed.

" We will speak about this after lunch if it's bothering you that much and eat some coconut ice cream to forget about this little daydream you just had, we can do something nice together like reading or watering the plants in the apartment if it makes you feel better..." She said has she took hold of my hand and began to led me down the corridor. " I will also have a little word with Akira, he better not have been telling you scary bedtime stories again..."

" Uncle Akira just tells me ice cream panda detective stories now, they're delicious..." I said.

" That's good, but kind of confusing at the same time..." She smiled.

I looked up at my Mummy and laughed when she told me that she would like to hear this story over lunch, I told her I would tell her after lunch. We walked along the corridor together in silence, but it wasn't long until I heard strange laughter echoing throughout the building. I asked my Mummy if she just heard the laugh has we entered our apartment, but she told me it must have been the radio she had left on in the kitchen. I told her okay has she let go of my hand and walked over to the kitchen area, it must be the clown monster I thought to myself has I quickly followed after her.


	11. Going On A Stakeout

**So here we go with Eva's story, hopefully I will be able to complete this faniction time because I had to discontinue it in 2013 for reasons. So I'll be taking my time with this fanficiton while I'm writing my Attack on Titan fanfic along side it. If you don't like my fanfictions then just don't read them, bad reviews kill my creativity.**

 **I'll be going by the anime with Beyond Birthday's death date which will be on the 21st of January 2007. This fanfiction is a follow on from Beyond This Love/The Wammy House Memories.**

 **Sorry for the late update, I've been so busy for the last week! I will update Eva Birthday and The Forgotten Wife when I've got the chance, life likes getting busy sometimes for me which means no writing times!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11!**

A week had past since I had seen the clown monster outside of the building, I hadn't really seen it since then. But I had heard horrible laughter echoing throughout the building more than once in the past week, I had even asked the orange man if he knew where it was coming from in the building and who was making the laughter.

The orange man had told me that strange events were afoot, he said I would solve the clown monster mystery all on my own. He was not much help sometimes though, he would tell me things and then not explain what he had meant by them. But I'm no detective and I'm not allowed to leave the apartment without adult company, I'm only 4 years old after all.

Today I was going out with my Uncle A while my Mummy stayed at our apartment to rest, she had been suffering from many headaches because I couldn't play quietly in my bedroom. It wasn't my faulty though, it was mostly the orange man making me laugh or telling me to drum on tins to annoy people. I didn't tell anyone that it was his idea though and I took the blame for him, so this is why I'm spending the day with my Uncle.

Before we left the Japanese Task Force's building my Uncle had to visit the main room where he did all of his detective work with the policemen and the panda detective. He wanted to get one of his work files so he could look through it while we were out, but he ended up staying longer than he had expected though. He began to speak with the panda detective and a man with spiky haired called Mogi, they wanted to discuss a few things about the case before we left for our day out.

I was told to sit on the sofa chair near the coffee table and wait for him quietly, so I did has I was told. But after a while I was started to get bored, I was even being to feeling hot because of my coat and I couldn't take it off because I had my backpack on. I sighed to myself whilst I swung my legs in time and watched the policemen getting on with their detective work, but then I noticed Watari carrying a tray of white mugs into the room.

Watari walked around the room offering each member of the Japanese Task Force a mug, they took a mug from his tray and he stopped next to the panda detective at the table in the middle of the room. He placed a teacup on a saucer down next to him and gave him a nod of his head before he walked over to me, he then gave me a kind smile while he slightly bend down to my eye level.

" Hello Watari..." I smiled.

" Hello there my young one, are you going out for the day?" He asked.

" Yes, but my Uncle Akira is taking forever..." I replied.

" He should not be too long my dear, why don't I go and make you a lunchbox full of snacks for your day out..." He said with a smile has he tucked his tray underneath his arm and stood up straight. " I shall not be long..."

" Okay..." I said.

I watched Watari walk over to the electronic door of the room while I peeked over the back of the sofa chair at him, he then left the room when the door slid open. I climbed onto the chair and rested my hands on the back of the chair with a sigh, it wasn't long until Watari returned with a small lunchbox. He walked over to the sofa chair and told me to sit down on the chair properly, I did what he asked with a nod of my head.

I sat back down on the chair and let him put the lunchbox into my backpack, he then told me to enjoy my day out with Akira. I told him okay with a smile and gave him a wave while he went to join the panda detective at the table, he then spoke with my Uncle. I stared at them and watched my Uncle pick a file up from the table, he then took some keys from Watari before he hurried over to me.

" Sorry I took so long short stuff, are you ready to go?" He asked.

" Yes..." I nodded.

" Alright, let's be quick..." He said while he helped me down from the sofa chair and took hold of my hand. " We've got to pick Nonie up from To-Oh University before we do anything today, she plans to hangout with us instead of coming back here to do her homework..."

" Can I have some homework please?" I asked.

" Sure, I'll give you some homework in the car..." He said with a smile has he began to lead me over to the electronic door of the room. " But I want you to be on your best behavoir while we're out, it's important that our true identities remain unknown to the outside world..."

" Okay..." I nodded.

We left the main room where they did all of their detective work and headed down to the underground car park of the Japanese Task Force's building, my Uncle A told me he was going to borrow Watari's car until he got himself a rental car. He told me that Watari's car was called a Rolls-Royce and that it was made in 2002, but he said he would rather have something more up to date.

My Uncle A unlocked Watari's car and opened the back door to the car for me while I took my backpack off, he then helped me onto the backseat of the car. There was no booster seat in the back of the car though, but my Uncle A said I should be fine with just a seat belt on. He gave me a smile has he closed the back door, he then got into the front of the car and closed his car door on his side.

" Alright sweetheart, this is where I'm going to explain to you what we are really doing today..." He said while he clipped his seat belt in it's buckle and looked at me over his shoulder. " First of all you must promise to keep today a secret from your Mum, can you do that for me?"

" Yes..." I replied.

" Good girl, I knew I could trust you..." He said with smile. " Well we're going to pick Nonie up from To-Oh University like we planned to do in the first place, but after that we're going to be doing some spy work. Do you remember what the word spy means?"

" Yes, it's being a nosy parker in secret..." I replied while I unzipped my bag and took my lunchbox from it. " My Mummy says I'm a nosy parker, she says I need to stop being nosy when she's on the telephone and in the bathroom..."

" You're kind of right, but we'll be watching a suspect for the next few hours until we get bored..." He said with a slight chuckle has he turned his attention to the ignition of the car and put the car key in the ignition slot. " It shouldn't be dangerous because he's nothing but a school kid, but after we're done I'll take you to the park or something before we returned back to our apartment. We will then have a cover story and many a bunch of flowers to cheer up your Mum, she needs some love while she's got a throbbing head..."

" Okay..." I nodded.

" Oh and one more thing, no eating in Watari's car..." He said while he started the car's ignition up and glanced at me over his shoulder. " He's not a fan of eating in the car while it's in motion, but when we park up at the University you can go nuts on that lunchbox he packed for you..."

I told my Uncle A okay with a sigh has I placed my lunchbox down on my lap, he then began to slowly pull out of the parking space. I leaned back on the seat and looked out of the window while the car began to speed up, there wasn't many cars parked down here I thought to myself has the car drove up a ramp into the daylight of Tokyo.

* * *

It wasn't long until we were parked up outside of To-Oh University, it was very big building with grassy areas for flowers and trees. It wasn't like the buildings back in Los Angales or in England though, it looked very clean and there were benches for students to sit on in front of the building. I watched groups of students entering and leaving the building, but I was unsure when my Auntie Nonie would be finishing her school lessons for the day.

My Uncle A was going through his file he had collected from the panda detective before we left the the Japanese Task Force's building, he told me that Nonie should be finishing her lessons by 3pm which was ten minutes away from now. I sighed to myself has I looked down at my lunchbox and pulled it's lid away from it's box, I may has well have some of my snacks while we waited for her I thought to myself has I poked my tongue from mouth.

I took a look into my lunchbox and smiled to myself at it's contents, it was a treasure trove of delicious goodies. Watari really knew how to pack a good lunchbox, it really looked yummy and was more like a feast than a snack. There was a pink box of Hello Panda biscuits and some sushi in a little plastic box, I even found a some sesame seed bars.

I decided to eat my Hello Panda biscuits first, but my Uncle A had to open the box for me because it was sealed shut. I sat in the back of the car and ate my biscuits while I stared out of the car's window, it wasn't long until I saw my Auntie Nonie leaving the entrance of the University. She was talking to a few girls before she hurried over to the the curb of the pavement, she then looked both ways before she decided to cross the road and make her way over to Watari's car.

My Auntie Nonie was wearing her short brown wig again, she told me that it was her disguise when she was attending the University. She hurried across the road to the car and opened it's door, but she didn't looked pleased. She glanced around at her surroundings before she got into the car, she then closed the door and turned her full attention to her Brother.

" What are you doing in Watari's car?" She asked with a slight frown. " This vehicle will stand out like a sore thumb around here, we're meant to be in indiscreet!"

" I've not hired myself a rental car yet, I don't see a problem with me using Watari's car when we're on stakeouts..." He replied with a sigh. " We'll be fine, just trust me for once with my vehicle choice..."

I listened to my Uncle A and Auntie Nonie arguing for a while about the car, my Mummy was right when she said they were like a bunch of children. I ate some more of my biscuits and continued watching them argue, but without warning I let out a loud sneeze. They both stopped arguing and my Auntie Nonie looked over their shoulder at me, but she didn't seem impressed that I was in the back of the car. I gave her smile and said hello to her while I stuffed a biscuit into my mouth, but she still didn't look happy with my presence.

" What's she doing here?" She asked.

" I'm giving Emiko a break for a few hours, she needs the rest..." He replied while he looked at me over his shoulder and gave me a smile. " She's my right hand man and sidekick for the day, isn't that right short stuff?"

" Yes, I give my Mummy a headache..." I replied.

" Are you crazy?!" She asked has she slapped her Brother's arm and frowned at him. " You can't bring her with you when we're on a stakeout, what would Elizabeth say if she found out?! She would be so worried if she knew what was going on right now, I suggest we go back home right now!"

" Relax, she won't find out..." He replied with sigh has he turned his full attention to his Sister. " Watari is fine with it, it's not like all guns and Kingpins like some of my past stakeouts in Los Angeles. If it was dangerous then I wouldn't have brought her with me, so just chill until further notice..."

" You're such an idiot sometimes, did you know that?!" She asked.

" Of course, you've told me many times since we first meet has children..." He replied with a chuckle. " So what's the plan? You told Ryuzaki that you would be investigating Light Yagami this evening, he was unsure of the investigating method you planned to use though. I myself would like to know your plan seeing has I'm your backup for once, so what's going on?"

" Oh my method is unusual and may not be approved by you or Ryuzaki, but I've got a homework date with Light Yagami this evening..." She replied with smirk. " It was pretty simple to gain a homework date with him since I've been tutoring his younger Sister each Sunday since I first meet him, he completely brought my cover story that I'm Ryuzaki's criminological understudy..."

" Oh Sis, have you got a screw loose or something?!" He asked with an hint of surprise in his voice. " If this guy is Kira like Ryuzaki suspects then you could be putting yourself in danger, I mean what if he's using you to gain information about Ryuzaki or other members of the Japanese Task Force? I don't like the sound of this at all, it's not like he's an average Joe..."

" Relax big Brother, I know what I'm doing..." She sighed.

" Alright, you've got my full trust on this one..." He said while he closed his file and placed it on the car's dashboard with a sigh. " So where is this homework date taking place? I can't let you go on this date without a small wireless transmitter hidden on your clothes, I'll have to knock something quick up while we've got some spare time..."

" It at Suzu Café and we've got over three hours until I meet up with him, so you've got the time to make a wireless transmitter while I buy some new clothes to wear for the date..." She replied while she put her seat belt on with a smile. " Looks like we've got a plan forming, we should go to the nearest shopping location and buy what we need..."

" I know there's a shopping mall not far from To-Oh University, I remember going there once to hangout with Matsuda when I was studying on the criminal justice studies program when I was a teenager..." He said while he put his seat belt on and turned his full attention to her. " There's plenty of clothes shops there, I will need to find a places to buy wireless transmitter from though. I'll have to improvise if I can't find one and head to the nearest outdoor market, I could do that if Eva stays with you while I search for electronic market stall..."

" Sure, she can help me choose an outfit for my homework date..." She said.

" Alright then, let's get going..." He nodded.

My Uncle A looked at me over my shoulder and told me to pack away my snacks, he told me that we were going on a little shopping adventure in a mall not far from here which sounded exciting. I gave him a nod of my head and put all of my snacks away like he had asked, I then placed the lid back on my lunchbox while I poked my tongue out of my mouth again. I put my lunchbox back in my backpack while the car's ignition started up, the car then pulled away from the curb and began to drive down the street at a slow speed. It seems like today will be full of many adventures I thought to myself has I looked out of the car's window, but hopefully my Mummy will not find out about the stakeout.


	12. Stakeouts and Cafes

**So here we go with Eva's story, hopefully I will be able to complete this faniction time because I had to discontinue it in 2013 for reasons. So I'll be taking my time with this fanficiton while I'm writing my Attack on Titan fanfic along side it. If you don't like my fanfictions then just don't read them, bad reviews kill my creativity.**

 **I'll be going by the anime with Beyond Birthday's death date which will be on the 21st of January 2007.**

 **This fanfiction is a follow on from Beyond This Love/The Wammy House Memories.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12!**

My Uncle A parked Watari's car up on the car park not far from the mall, we had to walk there because my Uncle had trouble finding the car park's entrance of the mall. It wasn't long until we were standing outside of the mall, it was called Omotesando Hills shopping mall. It was a really big building with many windows and shop displays in the windows which were lit up with many bright white lights, it was nothing like the malls we had back in Los Angeles.

My Auntie Nonie told her Brother that it was best if we split up and brought what we needed on our own, she also said she didn't fancy hanging around in nerdy electronic stores with him. She always called her Brother a nerd sometimes because he liked reading comic books and watching Sailor Moon with me, she also called him a bad word for drooling over anime girls. But my Uncle A also felt the same about girl's clothes stores, so they decided to meet up outside of the mall in an hours time.

My Uncle A walked off along the street and we entered the mall by it's main entrance, it was a very busy place. There were many bright lights and people rushing around with their shopping bags, it was hard to decide which store we should go in first. My Auntie headed to the nearest store near the entrance, she said she just wanted any form of clothing that was suitable enough for a homework date.

My Auntie walked me through the clothes store and stopped me at a clothes rail full of different coloured dressed, I really liked the purple coloured dress but my Auntie liked the black dress with the long sleeves. She took her size dress from the rail and walked me over to the shoe section of the store, she then chose some black sneakers with sparkly white shoelaces.

I looked around the store while she tried them on, it was beginning to get quiet now. I watched a few costumers paying for their clothes at the checkout and I glanced above a few people's heads has they walked past me, I could still only see blurred fluttering butterflies above their heads. The orange man said my eye would develop over time, he then promised me that he would tell me more about my gift even though my Auntie Nonie had explained it to me already.

" Okay Ichigo, I'm ready to pay for my items now..." I heard my Auntie say with a sigh has she rested her hand on the top of my head. " Do you want anything before we meet up with my Brother?"

" No, I'm good..." I replied.

" Come on then, let's go and find the checkout..." She smiled.

I gave her a nod of my head and took hold of her hand, we then walked over to the checkout area. The sale assistant folded up the dress while my Auntie looked at a few necklace on stand on the counter, she then chose a silver cross necklace and a pair of white coloured tights to go with her dress. She paid for her items and picked her paper shopping bag up from the counter, we then quickly left the store.

I asked my Auntie Nonie why we were in such a hurry, she told me that she needed to get changed in one of the toilets in the shopping mall before we meet up with her Brother. We were not sure where the toilets were located though, so we decided to keep walking around the mall until we found the toilets next to a Hello Kitty store.

I waited outside of the toilet's cubicle while my Auntie got dressed into her new clothes, but she told me not to talk to any strangers which I already knew because my Mummy told me that a long time ago when we first arrived in Japan. It wasn't long until my Auntie came out of the cubicle, she was now wearing her new clothes. She looked like one of those people who liked wearing black clothes, she looked very nice though with her sparkly shoelaces on her sneakers.

" Okay, we now need to meet up with my Brother and drive to Suzu Café..." She said while she zipped up her school bag and hung it over her shoulder. " But before we leave this bathroom, do you need to use the toilet?"

" Not yet, I'm good..." I replied.

" Are you sure?" She asked has she turned around to face me and took hold of my hand. " You may not be able to leave Watari's car while my Brother is on the stakeout, you will have to remain hidden and unknown from our suspect for safety reasons..."

" I'm sure..." I replied.

" Alright then, but don't say I didn't ask you..." She smiled.

I gave her smile back and we left the bathroom, we then headed back to the ground floor of the mall. We had to take an escalator to the ground floor though, but I don't like escalators because I saw a film once where someone got their shoelace stuck on the escalator's step. So my Auntie had to pick me up while we used the escalator, she then carried me to the main entrance of Omotesando Hills Shopping Mall because I was a slow walker and she said we needed to hurry.

When we got outside of the mall my Uncle A was already there waiting for us, he was leaning against a giant window and eating some toffee while he held a big paper bag in his hand. He quickly stood up straight when he saw us and he took me from his Sister's arms with a smile, he then told his Sister that she was Lolita looking with her little black frilly dress. He even made fun of her shoelaces, she didn't look very happy though with his complements he had given her and she then gave him an angry look.

" At least I'm not alternative, but you should know when I say alternative I'm not talking about you past identity..." She said with a smirk has she crossed her arms and looked around at out surrounds. " Did you get what you needed for that wireless transmitter you plan to make?"

" I'll let your childish remarks slide for now, but I've got all I will need to make the wireless transmitter..." He replied while he beckoned his Sister to follow him with his hand has he headed back towards the car park. " I couldn't really get what I wanted though, so I'll have to improvise with a kitty brooch and a tiny wireless transistor board with two walkie-talkies for the connection frequency range..."

" Wait, you can't make wireless transmitter with those kind of items..." She while she followed after him and grabbed hold of his arm has he walked. " Have you forgotten how to make a simple wireless transmitter? You very well know you can't connect transistor boards to brooches, what are you planning to do?"

" You shouldn't doubt my intelligence, I've picked up a few things since I was a student at The Wammy House..." He replied with a smile has he gave me a little hug and a kiss on the side of my head. " Just leave the wireless transmitter business to me, you can worry about your homework date and short stuff can eat her snacks in the back of the car..."

" Deal!" I smiled.

" Fine, I'll put my full trust in you just this once..." She sighed.

* * *

We arrived at the Suzu Café with an hour to spare, my Auntie Nonie wasn't meeting with this Light Yagami until 6pm which was dinner time. We parked far away from the Suzu Café, but we could still see the building from where we were parked. My Uncle A quickly made his wireless transmitter and used some special glue to stick it all together, he then connected the wireless transmitter to the silver kitty brooch with diamond eyes.

My Uncle A told my Auntie to pin it to the collar of her dress, he also told her to take one of the walkie-talkies with her and keep it in her school bag. He told her that Light Yagami wouldn't be able to hear him or me from the car through the walkie-talkie, but he said she would be able to connect with us by using the walkie-talkie in case of an emergency. She gave him a nod of her head and took the brooch from his hand, she then pinned it to the collar of her dress.

" You've truly outdone yourself this time Akira..." She said while she looked at her Brother with an amused expression on her face. " You'll have to tell me where you've picked this little bit of new technology information up from when we get home, I would like to learn how to make this kind of wireless transmitter..."

" I'll tell you one day, but for now keep your wits about yourself and don't let this light bulb kid outsmart you..." He said while he took one of the walkie-talkies from the car's dashboard and switched it on. " I've read his personal University student record files you know, his grades are impressive for someone of his age. But not has impressive has my grades at his age, I could run rings around that guy in a criminology mathematics test... "

" Sounds like someone is feeling threatened, but I get your point..." She said with a smile has she took the walkie-talkie from her Brother's hand and put it in her school bag. " I better go now, he will be here soon..."

" Alright, but remember what I told you..." He said.

" I know, be careful and keep your wits about yourself..." She sighed.

My Auntie Nonie blew me a kiss before she got out of the car, she then closed the car's door and began walking down the street with a little skip in her step. My Uncle A switched the other walkie-talkie on and placed it on the passenger's seat next to him, he then watched his Sister walking down the street while he put his hands behind his head.

I peeked out of the window and saw my Auntie entering the Suzu Café, it wasn't long until I saw the man I had seen from the Japanese Task Force's building walking along the street towards the cafe. He was not alone either, the clown monster was with him again which meant they were friends. I slid from the backseat of the car and climbed onto the passenger seat, I then asked my Uncle if he could see a clown monster following the light bulb man.

" What do you mean by clown monster?" He asked with a slight smirk has he crossed his arms and kept his gaze on the man. " All I see is some school boy trying to be a man, but he can be a clown monster if you want him to be..."

" I am not talking about him, he has an invisible friend with him..." I replied.

My Uncle A let out a chuckle has he turned his gaze towards me, he then told me he couldn't see anyone with him unless I was talking about his shadow. I gave him a small smile and leaned back against the seat, he then told me I could share some of his food with him that he had brought while I was shopping with his Sister.

I sighed to myself and watched him getting the bag he had brought his shopping in from the store he had shopped for his stuff, he then took three boxes of sandwiches from the bag. He told me that they were all cheese and tomato sandwiches though, he said they didn't really have any peanut butter and tomato sauce sandwiches in Japan because that was just one of Akira's disgusting delicacies.

My Uncle took the tomatoes off the sandwiches for me though because I didn't like them, we then sat in silence has we ate our sandwiches while we watched people coming and going from the the Suzu Café. It was pretty boring watching the cafe and waiting for my Auntie Nonie to finish her homework date, I don't understand why policemen liked going on stakeouts to watch bad guys.

Thirty minutes had passed since my Auntie Nonie had entered the Suzu Café, we had eaten all of the sandwiches and shared a bottle of juice together. But it wasn't long until I got the feeling like I needed to use the bathroom, I tired my best to ignore the feeling and I even crossed my legs for a while until I was ready to explode. I bit at my bottom lip has I turned my full attention to my Uncle, I then tugged at his jacket's sleeve and gave him an awkward smile.

" Uncle Akira, I need to potty very badly..." I said.

" Oh sweetheart, why now?" He asked while he turned his full attention towards me with a deep sigh. "Do you think you'll be able to hold it in until Nonie's homework date is over? I mean we're meant to be unseen and Nonie may kill me for taking you in there, we can't just walk in there or I'll get recognized by Light Yagami which may put us both in danger. Then your Mum will kill me and then Nonie will get into big trouble with Ryuzaki, this is not good... "

" No hold it in today, I'm sorry..." I replied.

" Shit..." He muttered.

I watched my Uncle A sighed deeply to himself again, he then took the keys from the car's ignition and opened the car's door. He told me that he had no other choice but take me to the Suzu Café and let me use their restroom, he didn't seem very amused about it though. He got out of the car and I crawled over the seats to get to him, I then climbed out of the car.

My Uncle told me to stand still while he locked up Watari's car, he then locked the car and lifted me up from pavement. He put the car's keys away in his jacket's pocket and put my hood up on my coat, he then did the same with his hoody's hood which he was wearing underneath his leather jacket. He once told me that he got cold easily sometimes even though it was hot in Los Angeles, he mentioned that something happened to him once when he was working on a case which caused his body's temperature to drop in hot weather.

" Alright short stuff, we've got to remain unseen..." He said while he began to carry me down the street towards the Suzu Café. " Keep your head down and don't make any eye contact with anyone in the cafe, basically just hide your face in my jacket until we get to the restroom..."

" Okay..." I nodded.

My Uncle carried on walking along the street until we got to the Suzu Café, he then looked through the window of the entrance. I also took a look through the window while I rested my head against his shoulder, my Uncle A told me that he was nervous about taking me inside of the cafe because he was unsure what would happen. The cafe was quite big and it had many tables set out in rows, I could even see a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It wasn't that busy inside of the cafe though, I could see a few groups of people and my Auntie Nonie sitting with the light bulb man in the far corner of the cafe near a brick wall.

I heard my Uncle A telling me to keep my face hidden while he opened the door of the Suzu Café, I did what he asked has he walked through the cafe's doorway. I heard a little bell ring has we entered the cafe, he then closed the door behind us and placed his hand on my back while he carried me. He must have stopped somewhere and spoke to someone in Japanese, I was unsure what he was saying though.


	13. Apples and Whiny Monsters

**So here we go with Eva's story, hopefully I will be able to complete this faniction time because I had to discontinue it in 2013 for reasons. So I'll be taking my time with this fanficiton while I'm writing my Attack on Titan fanfic along side it. If you don't like my fanfictions then just don't read them, bad reviews kill my creativity.**

 **I'll be going by the anime with Beyond Birthday's death date which will be on the 21st of January 2007.**

 **This fanfiction is a follow on from Beyond This Love/The Wammy House Memories.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13!**

I could smell cream cakes and coffee wafting through the cafe, it smelt delicious even though I was too young to drink coffee. I heard my Uncle say arigatou gozaimasu which meant thank you in Japanese to the cafe assistant, he then started walking again while I snuggled my face into his jacket's collar. I felt him patting my back has he walked, he then whispered to me that we were getting closer to Nonie and Light's table now.

I slightly nodded my head and tucked my hands underneath my chin, but without warning I heard someone say my Uncle's alias name. I took a sly peek from my Uncle's jacket and took a look at the person who had said his alias name, it was the light bulb man. My Auntie Nonie looked surprised to see us inside of the cafe, she even dropped her spoon onto her plate of chocolate cake with whipped cream on top of it.

" Akira, is that you?" Asked Light.

I heard my Uncle swear underneath his breath, I couldn't help but let out a small giggle has he froze on the spot. He sighed deeply to himself and looked over his shoulder in the direction where the male's voice had come from, he then said hello to him while he turned around to face him with a smile on his face. I took a look at Light, he was dressed in very smart looking clothes and his hair looked soft. There were books laid out on the table and there was even a pencil in a cup of coffee, they both looked surprised to see us here.

" Hey, fancy seeing you guys here!" He said in a surprised voice while he pulled his hood down and then ran his fingers through his hair. " What a small world, hey? I didn't even know you guys were having dinner here, what a coincidence..."

" Oh hello Akira, what are you doing here?" Asked Nonie with a hint of anger in her voice. " I thought you were taking Ichigo out for the day, why are you here?"

" It's a funny story, well it quite a simple explanation really..." He replied with chuckle. " You see Ichigo needs to use the restroom and we were driving past this cafe, so I had no other choice but to call in so she can relieve herself..."

" Do you want me to take her for you?" She asked.

" Nope, I've got it..." He replied.

" Akira, why don't you let Nana take Ichigo to the restroom..." Said Light has he picked his cup of coffee up from the table and took a sip of it. " It would make more sense if your Sister took her to the restroom, we could then chat until they returned..."

I pulled myself away from my Uncle and looked at his face, he looked rather surprised by Light's gesture. He looked down at me and raised both of his eyebrows at me, I then gave him a smile while I gave him a nod of my head. He agreed to letting his Sister take me to the restroom, he told his Sister that they would both leave when I had visited the restroom.

I watched my Auntie Nonie get up from her chair, she then took me from her Brother and carried through the cafe. I looked over her shoulder and watched my Uncle A sit down in her chair, but I couldn't see the clown monster in the cafe. It wasn't long until we were in the restroom, it was quite a nice restroom and it smelt like flowers.

" This is an disaster, I knew something would go wrong!" She yelled slightly has she placed me down on the floor and opened one of the toilet's cubicle doors for me. " Go on, take your toilet break then!"

" I'm sorry..." I whispered.

" It's okay Eva, I know it's not your fault sweetie..." She said with a slight smile while she rested her hand on the top of my head. " Go on, hurry up before you wet yourself..."

I quickly hurried inside of the cubicle, my Auntie then partly closed the door behind me and let me tend to my business. When I had finished I flushed the toilet's chain and hurried over to the sink, my Auntie then helped me to wash my hands. We left the restroom after that and walked back over to the cafe's table, but when we got there Light Yagami had gone.

My Uncle A told us that Light Yagami had gotten a important phone call while we were in the restroom, he then had to leave the cafe in a hurry. But he had left a message behind for Nonie, he had written it on a napkin with his phone number on it. She took the napkin from his hand and read the message on it, the expression on face then changed.

My Auntie Nonie didn't look that pleased that Light had gone, she then quickly grabbed her school bag from the back of her chair and hurried towards the entrance of the cafe. My Uncle got up from the chair with sigh and quickly picked me up from the floor, he then followed after his Sister. He told her to control her temper, but she told him to shut up while she took her mobile phone from her school bag.

I watched has my Auntie left the cafe and slammed the door behind her, but my Uncle stopped at the cafe's checkout. He gave the cafe assistant some money and she gave him a white cardboard box, he told me it was some Mochi for my Mummy. We then left the Suzu Cafe and spotted my Auntie Nonie waiting for us near gumball machine, she didn't look very happy at all. My Uncle walked over to her and told her that he was sorry that he had ruined her investigation, she then turned her gaze away from him while she ignored him.

" You're acting like a child, let's act like grown ups and talk about what just happened in the cafe..." He said. " I didn't say anything to Light if that's what you're thinking, we actually had a chat about To-Oh University and the criminal justice studies program..."

" Alright, maybe you did speak with him about those subjects..." She said with a sigh. " But I'm beginning to wonder if you did this on purpose, I know what you can be like sometimes when you're not in the loop..."

" And why would I gate crash your homework date on purpose?" He asked.

" Oh I don't know, maybe you're doing the over protective big Brother thing to scare Light away..." She replied while she took a few steps away from us and crossed her arms. " It was all going so well too, I'm beginning to wonder if you put Ichigo up to this to ruin the homework date..."

" Why would I do that?" He asked with a slight chuckle. "I don't control Ichigo's bladder, she needed to potty. I don't think Watari would appreciate a puddle in the front seat of his car, do you?"

My Auntie Nonie looked at her Brother over should, she then rolled her eyes at him and told him that it didn't matter anymore. She went onto tell him that she hadn't really learnt much about Light Yagami anyway, he seemed like a normal and bright kid who just wanted to follow in his Father's footsteps into the Japanese Police Force. My Uncle A told her alright has he walked over to her, he then gave her the box of Mochi and asked her to carry them for him. My Uncle spoke with his Sister has we made our way back to Watari's car, he wanted to know everything that had happened on her homework date with Light Yagami.

* * *

A week had past since the stakeout, I hadn't told anything about it to my Mummy. My Uncle A had told her that we had picked Nonie up from To-Oh University and went to the park before we decided to buy some Mochi from Suzu Café, he had told a few white lies though which was naughty. But I forgave him because my Mummy would have worried about me, so I'm not allowed to go out on anymore stakeouts again.

Today was my Auntie Nonie's day off, she had decided to go shopping in a Japanese supermarket. I had never been in one before since I moved to Japan, so my Auntie asked if I would like to go and visit one with her. I jumped at the chance and my Mummy said it would give her sometime to tidy the apartment while I was out for the morning, she had been falling behind with the housework again.

We had left the Task Force's building by it's main entrance for a change, we then got a taxi to the supermarket which was a twenty minute drive from the building. My Auntie Nonie had brought her purple coloured shopping trolley bag with her, my Uncle A had made fun of her saying it was what old lady's use when they go shopping. My Auntie wasn't amused by his remarks, so she slapped him around the head before we left.

We planned to walk back to the Task Force's building, it was a sunny and warm day. I took hold of my Auntie's hand while we walked into the supermarket, it was nothing like the supermarkets back in England and Los Angeles. It was a big building with many Japanese written signs hanging from the ceiling and dead Octopuses in plastic boxes, but my Auntie said she was more interested in the candy aisle.

My Auntie lead me through the different aisles until we got to the candy section, there was so many different kinds of treats. She grabbed many bags of Kasugai fruit mix gummy candy and Kabaya Jyu-C soda drops, she then placed them all on top of her shopping trolley. She twirled a strand of her wigs hair around her finger has she looked at a packet of Kanro pencil boiled sweets, she always wore her wig now because it was her disguise outside of the Task Force's building.

It wasn't long until she had chosen all the candy she would need for the next few days, she then got a bag of red apples and headed to the nearest checkout. She paid for all of her items of shopping and placed them inside of her shopping trolley, she then took her change from the checkout assistant. We walked over to a quiet part of the supermarket and stopped by rack of newspapers, I then watched my Auntie while she took a apple from her shopping trolley.

" Here you go, this should hold your hunger until we get back home..." She smiled has she gave me an apple. " We'll eat in the kitchen this evening with Watari and your Mom, he could do with some normal company for once..."

" But Uncle A and Ryuzaki eat with Watari at dinner time, they never ask us to join them..." I said.

" I know, that's why I said normal company for once..." She laughed while she fastened up her shopping trolley and then took hold of my hand. " They're weird, but weird in a good way. But for now we should get going, we've got a long walk ahead of us..."

I gave my Auntie Nonie a smile has we left the supermarket, she was right about Ryuzaki being weird. My Uncle A was funny and nice, but Ryuzaki never spoke to anyone other than the people he was working with in the Task Force. He stared at people a lot sometimes and he bossed Watari around like a butler, but he was okay because he was Blaze's Daddy.

It wasn't long until we saw the Task Force's building in the distance, but my legs were beginning to ache and I was getting thirsty. My Auntie Nonie gave me another apple and some fruit jelly sweets to eat, but the sweets had made my hands sticky. So I decided just to eat my apple instead, but before I could take my first bite I noticed something odd on the other side of the street.

I tugged at my Auntie Nonie's hand and pointed to the other side of the street, it was Light Yagami. He wasn't alone either, he was with the clown monster. My Auntie told me not to panic has Light noticed us and gave us a wave, she told me to act normal around them. I asked her if she could see the clown monster with him, she gave me a nod of her head and told me not to worry about the silly clown monster.

" He won't hurt you, he doesn't even know that you can see him..." She said with a kind smile has she looked down at me while we walked together. " Just pretend that he's not there, we can't let on that we have special eyes..."

" Okay, but what is he?" I asked.

" I can't tell you just yet sweetie, but let's just pretend that he's not there for now..." She replied while she turned her gaze towards the street ahead of us. " Do you promise me that you're act normal around them? Just eat your apple and keep your eyes straight ahead, we'll be home before you know it..."

" Okay, I promise..." I replied.

I carried on walking along the street with my Auntie Nonie until Light Yagami caught up with us, he was going to be working with the Japanese Task Force today. I took a bite of my apple has I listened to them chatting about University lessons and the criminal justice studies class, but it wasn't long until I heard the clown monster talking behind us.

" Hey Light, tell the kid to give me a bite of her juicy apple..." He said.

Light ignored the clown monster and continued talking with Nonie, but it wasn't long until the clown monster got whiny. He kept going on about how Light didn't pay any attention to him anymore while they were outside, he then mentioned something about a note book. I hummed a nursery rhyme to myself for a while has I took a look at Light, maybe the clown monster wants one of his school books I thought to myself has I took another bite of my apple.

" Come on Light, I've not had an apple in days!" He whined.

I let out a slight laugh at the tone of the clown monster's voice, he was like a whiny child. I continued to listen to him whining on about apples and how Light didn't pay any attention to him anymore, but without warning Light made eye contact with me. I gasped slightly has I turned my gaze towards the street ahead of me, he must not know that I can see the clown monster whom is following behind us.

It wasn't long until we were walking along the pathway that lead to the main entrance of the Task Force's building, but when we got closer I saw my Uncle A sitting outside of the building on a bench. Has we got closer towards him I could see that he was eating some sandwiches, he must be having his lunch I thought to myself has we stopped next to the bench he was sitting on.

" Hey there short stuff, where have you been?" He asked.

" I went to the supermarket with my Auntie Nonie, they had dead Octopuses in plastic boxes..."I replied.

" That sounds kind of disgusting, did you buy me one?" He asked.

" No, not today..." I replied.

" Well that's a shame, I could have had it for my dinner..." He said with a smile has he turned his attention to his Sister and Light. " You're both wanted upstairs, I know Ryuzaki wants to speak with you about something important. I can't really share the information he wants to discuss with you outside of the building, but I know it's some form of new evidence about the Kira case... "

" Fine, but he better not start going on about the Suzu Cafe again..." She sighed. " I'm sick of him messing in my personal life, he's acting like my Father..."

" Who knows what's going on inside of his head, but I'd hurry if I was you..." He said.

My Auntie Nonie told me to stay with her Brother, she also told me that she would come and visit me later on with her treats. I watched Light walking with her towards the entrance of the building, they then disappeared from my sight when they entered the building. My Uncle told me to sit with him until he had eaten his lunch, I gave him a nod of my head and climbed onto the bench next to him. We then sat together and spoke about my trip to the supermarket, today had been a funny day.


	14. New Life

**So here we go with Eva's story, hopefully I will be able to complete this faniction time because I had to discontinue it in 2013 for reasons. So I'll be taking my time with this fanficiton while I'm writing my Attack on Titan fanfic along side it. If you don't like my fanfictions then just don't read them, bad reviews kill my creativity.**

 **I'll be going by the anime with Beyond Birthday's death date which will be on the 21st of January 2007.**

 **This fanfiction is a follow on from Beyond This Love/The Wammy House Memories.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14!**

The months had passed by quickly and it was now the 27th of September, my Mummy had told me that my baby Sister or Brother maybe born this month. I was pretty excited about having a sibling, I had even helped my Mummy to choose a cot and other baby items the baby would need. My Uncle A was getting excited too, but my Mummy told him to stop fussing over her all the time and she would ring him if she needed anything while he was working with Ryuzaki.

My Uncle A left me in charge while he was not in the apartment, he told me if anything happened I should use my Mummy's mobile phone or come to the main room where he worked. My Mummy wasn't that keen on the idea though, she worried in case I fell down the stairs or if I got lost in the building. So I had been given a beeper which would connect straight to my Uncle's mobile phone, it would be safer and quicker this way.

I would be staying in the apartment today with my Mummy and Auntie Nonie, they had been sorting out a hospital bag for when it was time. I had been sent to my bedroom after a while because they wanted to talk about grow up stuff, I had heard them talking about breathing techniques and where they were when their waters had broken. I'm not sure why they were talking about their waters breaking, but I think it had something to do with the dripping tap in the bathroom.

I walked into my bedroom and closed the door behind me, I was going to see what the orange man had been up to for the last few days. I took my bracelet off my wrist and placed it down on my bedside cabinet, it wasn't long until I heard weird laughter filling my bedroom. I looked around at my surroundings until I saw him, he was sitting in the corner of my room with his legs stretched out across the floor.

" Hello orange man, how are you today?" I asked.

The orange man put his finger to his lips and made a hushing sound, he then whispered to me to turn the radio on before he spoke with me. I gave him a nod of my head and hurried over to my radio next to my bed, I then switched it on. A song I didn't recognized came on the radio, I then turned my gaze back the orange man and hurried over to him.

" Can we talk now please?" I asked.

" Of course my dear, it's been too long since we spoke..." He replied while he removed his finger from his lips. " Where have you been my dear? How is the world beyond your room? I'm grounded here if you don't take your doll with you, I would truly love to see the world beyond your bright bedroom..."

" I have been everywhere!" I smiled.

" How divine for you my dear, but something has come to my attention..." He smirked while he got up from the floor and then slowly walked towards the door. " Death is on it's way, their is no escaping the reaper..."

" Where are you going?" I asked.

" Come with me my child, I want you to see this with your very own eyes..." He replied.

" But where are you going?" I asked.

" To see the pain of the world..." He replied.

" Can't we play with my tea set instead?" I asked.

" Where is the fun in that my dear?" He asked with a chuckle." I want to see the pain of the world, I want to hear the screams of the innocent..."

I slightly shook my head at him and crossed my arms, I don't like when he talks about scary things. He once told me about the monsters that lived underneath by bed, I had to sleep with my Mummy for over a week to get over it. The orange man stopped next to the door and looked over his shoulder at me, he then gave me a cruel smirk while he beckoned me to join him. I sighed to myself and walked over to him, I then opened the door for him so he would go away.

I watched him walk through the doorway, but he was heading in the direction where my Mummy's bedroom was located. I quickly followed after until he disappeared from my sight, he was nowhere to be seen. But my attention was drawn to my Mummy's bedroom when I heard a bump, I hurried over to her bedroom's doorway and saw her kneeing on the floor with my Auntie Nonie fanning her with a newspaper.

" Mummy!" I gasped.

" It' okay baby, don't panic..." She said while she took a few deeps breaths and turned her gaze towards me. " I'm fine, I'm just feel a little bit light headed right now..."

" Did you fall down?" I asked.

" No, I will fine in a moment..." She replied.

" Press your beeper sweetie..." Said Nonie while she helped my Mummy up from the floor and wrapped her arm around her waist. " We need Akira, it looks like we should get your Mom to a hospital has soon has possible..."

" I'm okay, there is no need to fuss over me..." She sighed.

" Elizabeth will you shut up and do has you're told for once, I'm taking you to the hospital to get you checked out..." Said Nonie with a slight smile. "Do you want my Brother to stress over your health and the Kira case at the same time?"

" No don't tell him, I don't want him worrying about me..." She replied.

" Then let's get going, I'll call Watari from my phone while we're in the elevator..." Said Nonie.

My Auntie Nonie told me to go and get my beeper from my bedroom, she also wanted me to get my jacket. I gave her nod of my head and hurried back to my bedroom, but the orange man was sitting in the corner of my bedroom again with his back to me this time. He looked at me over his shoulder has I got my beeper from underneath my bed and pressed it's button, he then let out a horrible chuckle while he turned his gaze away from me.

I ignored him and got my jacket from the end of my bed, he could be so strange sometimes I thought to myself has I hurried out of my bedroom. I saw my Mummy and Auntie Nonie putting their jackets on in the living room, I was then told to get my shoes from underneath the coffee table by my Mummy. I did has I was told and it wasn't long until my Uncle A came rushing into the apartment, but he was out of breath.

My Uncle A had ran up many flights of stairs to get to our apartment, he then asked if it was time while he hurried over to my Mummy's side. She shook her head at him and told him that it wasn't time yet, but my Auntie told him that she had a fainting spell in the bedroom. I listened to him telling her that he would take her the hospital, but my Mummy didn't want to go because she didn't want to waste the hospital's time.

" Don't you start that again, you're going if you like it or not.." Said Nonie.

" But I'll be fine after I've had a rest and some hot tea..." She said with a sigh. " It's happened before while I was pregnant with Eva, it's normal..."

" I'm not taking any chances, you're going even if I've got to carry you there..." Said my Uncle A has he grabbed hold of her hand and began to leading her towards the apartment's doorway. " Nonie, will you get Elizabeth's hospital bag and bring Ichigo downstairs to Watari's car. Also get her some toys from her bedroom, we don't know how long we'll be at the hospital..."

" Sure, you just concentrate on getting Miss stubborn pants to Watari's car..." She said.

I watched my Uncle A and my Mummy leave the apartment, I was then told to get some toys from my bedroom. I hurried back to my bedroom and filled my backpack with some building blocks, I also put my bracelet back on my wrist. I joined my Auntie Nonie back in the living room after that and we then went to meet everyone else in the underground parking area of the Task Force's building, it was nervous times for everyone.

* * *

It wasn't long until we were at Aiiku Hospital, I was told that this was one of the best hospitals which specializes in maternity in Tokyo. We entered the building and made our way to the maternity ward, but I had to go to the family room with my Auntie Nonie while the doctors made sure that my Mummy was okay. Watari went with my Mummy and Uncle A, he wanted to make sure that my Mummy got all of her medical needs seen to in case she had trouble understanding the doctors because her Japanese was not that fluent yet.

My Mummy gave me a kiss goodbye and told me that she would be back very soon, I then gave her a wave before I walked to the family room with Nonie. The family room was quite small, there were coloutful posters on the walls and a big white sofa underneath a window. I sat with my Auntie on the sofa and played with my building blocks, but it wasn't long until the minutes became hours.

I was getting bored now, we had been to get some food from the hospital's canteen and Watari had told us that my Mummy was still being seen by doctors. A nurse appeared when it was going dark outside, but she only came to draw the family room's curtains and bring us some blankets. My Auntie was going to ask at the maternity ward's desk to see what was going on, but without warning we heard a lot of commotion coming from the corridor outside of the family room.

" What's going on?" I asked.

" I'm unsure, I will go and check..." She replied.

" Okay..." I nodded.

I watched my Auntie Nonie get up from the sofa, she then hurried over to the door of the family room and opened the door wide. She looked down the corridor where the commotion was coming from and she told me that she could see Watari at the maternity ward's desk, but she had no idea what was going on still. She told me to stay in the room while she went to have a quick word with Watari, she told me that she wouldn't be long.

I watched her disappeared from my sight, I had no idea when she would return. So I decided to walk over to the doorway and peek my head around the door frame, but the sight that I saw in the corridor was confusing. I saw my Auntie hugging Watari, it wasn't long until my Uncle A appeared from a doorway across from the maternity ward's desk. The minute my Auntie saw him she hurried over to him and gave him a big hug, he then broke down in tears.

I put my finger tip to my lips and watched him crying into his Sister's shoulder, I wonder what is going on I thought to myself has I went to sit back on the sofa again. I swung my legs over the edge of the sofa and waited for my Auntie to return, it wasn't long until she walked back into the family room. She quietly closed the door behind her and walked over to the sofa, she didn't look very happy.

" Why was Uncle A crying?" I asked.

" He's just getting emotional over being a Daddy, but I think me and you need to have a really important conversation right now..." She said while she sat down next to me and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. " It's about your Mummy, she's feeling under the weather right now. But I bet she'll be just fine and the baby will be born really soon, she's going to be taken down to an operation theatre in a moment for a c-section..."

" What's a c-selection?" I asked.

" It's called a c-section and I'll tell you more about it when the operation is over, but there maybe a problem with the baby..." She replied with sigh has she put he arm around me. " The baby is feeling a little poorly right now like your Mummy, so they need to get the baby out of your Mummy's tummy quickly so they can give it some medicine..."

" Why is that?" I asked.

" I'm unsure why, but you've got to come and see your Mummy before she goes down to the operation theatre..." She replied. " Akira is feeling upset right now because he's worrying about Elizabeth and the baby, so I'm going to take you to see her while Watari takes care of my Brother..."

" Okay..." I nodded.

My Auntie Nonie gave me a smile and told me that I was a good girl, she then got up from the sofa. She lifted me up from the sofa and carried me out of the room, she then walked down the corridor with me in her arms until we got to the door where my Mummy was being kept. She knocked on the door and a nurse opened it for us, I was then carried into the room.

My Mummy was sitting up in a bed, she looked pale and tired. She was wearing a weird looking nightgown and her hair was all tucked up in a plastic hat, but she looked upset too. She gave me a big smile when she saw me, she told me that she wanted a big cuddle and a kiss from me before she went to have the baby. My Auntie carried me over to the bed and let my Mummy take me from her arms, she then gave me a hug. She pulled me away from herself after a while and kissed my cheek, she then gave me a smile.

" Hello sweetie, how are you?" She asked while she gently cupped my face with her hands and kissed my nose this time with giggle. " I could just eat your face, you're my beautiful little girl! Do you know how much I love you?"

" Yes, you love me more than yogurts and your books..." I replied.

" And don't you forget it..." She smiled.

" Mummy, are you having the baby today?" I asked has I pulled her hands away from my face. " Auntie Nonie said the baby is poorly, it needs to come out of your tummy and get some medicine..."

" That's correct..." She replied.

" Are you scared?" I asked.

" A little scared, but I'm going to be brave for you and Aiden..." She replied with a smile. " So don't you worry about me, I'll be back in this very room before you know it. But I want you to make sure Aiden is okay for me to, do you promise me that you'll make sure he's okay for me? He was upset not long ago and I want you to promise me that you will look after him for me while I'm under the general anesthetic, that goes for Nonie too..."

" I promise..." I replied.

" Yeah don't you worry, I've got my Brother's back..." Said Nonie.

I sat with my Mummy for a while until a nurse and a doctor came to collect her, she kissed me again and told me that she loved me. I told her that I loved her too, my Auntie Nonie even gave her a hug before she was wheeled out of the room on the bed. We went to find my Uncle A after that, he was sitting across from the operation theatre on a chair next to Watari. I was unsure how long my Mummy would be in the operation theatre for and when I would be able to see her again, but for now I had to look after my Uncle A.


	15. You Don't Get Out Of This Life Alive

**So here we go with Eva's story, hopefully I will be able to complete this faniction time because I had to discontinue it in 2013 for reasons. So I'll be taking my time with this fanficiton while I'm writing my Attack on Titan fanfic along side it. If you don't like my fanfictions then just don't read them, bad reviews kill my creativity.**

 **I'll be going by the anime with Beyond Birthday's death date which will be on the 21st of January 2007.**

 **This fanfiction is a follow on from Beyond This Love/The Wammy House Memories.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15!**

It wasn't long before my Mummy was wheeled out of the operation threatre, my Uncle A went straight to her side has she was being wheeled back to her room. He then spoke in Japanese to one of the nurses and a male doctor who were with her, I was unsure what they were saying though. But when my Uncle returned he told us that everything went fine, he said that the baby was being cleaned up and under the care of a midwife.

My Uncle A wanted his Sister to take me home and then come back again tomorrow, he said my Mummy would be awake by then. Watari planned to take us home, he told my Uncle that he would get us home safely and bring us back in the morning. But before we left he told us that the baby was a girl, he planned to go and see her when she was in the hospital's baby unit.

I was very excited to find out that I had a baby Sister, it meant we could play with my dolls together and have sleepovers every night. My Uncle A gave me a hug before we left, he told me he would text a photograph of the baby to his Sister's mobile phone for me to see when I woke up in the morning. When I did wake up in the morning there was no photographs, but Nonie had told me that Akira's mobile phone had ran out of battery during the night. She had to take his phone's charger with us when we went to the hospital in a few hours time, but first we had to have some breakfast and buy something for the baby.

Watari had arrived in my apartment earlier that morning, I had slept in my own bedroom and Nonie had slept on the sofa. He prepared us a breakfast of cheese omelettes and freshly squeezed orange juice instead of tea, he had told us that he would only be able to take us to the hospital this morning. He had to take Ryuzaki somewhere on important business, but he said he would come and visit the baby before he left us at the hospital.

I got dressed with the help of my Auntie and we packed a small bag of items for my Uncle, we then left the apartment. It wasn't long until we were at Aiiku Hospital, we had to call in the hospital shop first though to buy something for the baby. I chose the baby a brown teddy and a star balloon, we then made our way up the room where my Mummy was being kept.

My Auntie Nonie knocked on the room's door before she entered it, she wanted to make sure it was okay for us to come in. We were greeted by my Uncle A, he was sitting on a sofa chair near the bed my Mummy was sleeping in with the baby in his arms. He was feeding her a bottle of milk, he told us to be quiet thought because my Mummy had just managed to fall asleep.

Watari closed the door quietly behind him, he then informed my Uncle that he wouldn't be able to take us back to the headquarters because he had to take Ryuzaki somewhere. My Uncle A asked him many questions about where he was taking Ryuzaki, but Watari told him that his family should come first until he rejoined the Kira case once more. He was going to be allowed to take two weeks off the case, but my Uncle A told him he would only need a week and a half or until my Mummy was back on her feet.

My Auntie Nonie told my Uncle not to worry about the case at the moment, she told him that right now was more important than anything else on the planet. He sighed to himself and agreed has his gaze fell to his baby in his arms, he knew my Auntie Nonie was right. I looked over at my Mummy has I was lead over to the bed, she was fast asleep and she looked so much better now.

" How's Elizabeth?" Asked Nonie.

" She's fine and she managed to eat some breakfast this morning, she's just resting for now. So I'm on baby duty until she wakes up, it's kind of weird being on baby duty after all of these years..." He said has he placed the baby's bottle down on a bedside cabinet next to him and carefully got up from the sofa chair. " But for now I think I should Introduce you to this little one, we only just decided on her name this morning..."

" Come on then Daddy, tell me what I'm meant to call my new Niece then?" Asked Nonie.

" Alyssa Daniella, let me introduce you to your family..." He said while he walked over to us and stopped in front his Sister. " What do you think? She's defiantly got Elizabeth's nose, but she says she's all me..."

" The poor girl does look like you..." Said Nonie with a smile has she looked down at the baby in her Brother's arms and tickled her underneath her chin. " Don't worry little one, I'll pay for your plastic sugary when you're older..."

" Hey! She's beautiful even if she looks like me, what do you think short stuff?" He asked while he showed the baby to me and then to Watari next. " She something, huh?"

" Congratulations Akira, she is truly her Father's Daughter..." Smiled Watari.

" Thanks Watari, but I hope you'll be free sometimes for some babysitting duties between servicing the panda detective..." He chuckled and turned his gaze towards me while my Auntie Nonie picked me up so I could get a better look at my baby Sister. " And what do you think of your baby Sister? I can defiantly see an likeness between you both, I've got a pair of heart breakers on my hands..."

" Why is she bald?" I asked.

" Trust Eva to get to the important questions..." Chuckled Nonie.

" Alyssa's hair will grow someday, that's when big Sisters come in handy with the hair brushing skills..." He smiled with slight laugh. " Would you like to hold her? I mean you can wait until your Mum wakes up, it's up to you..."

" What if I drop her on her bald head?" I asked.

" Well if she's anything like me I don't see it being a problem, I've got a hard head and apparently I bounce..." He replied has he brought the baby closer towards me and hushed her when she whimpered. " You know, I remember my big Sister Samantha telling me when I was small that my Mum dropped me on my head. She said I bounced the minute I hit the ground, but I never cried because I was a little solider..."

" Really?" Asked Nonie with a chuckle. " Didn't you cry that one time when you fell into that cowpa..."

" That story can wait Nonie, another time big mouth!" He interrupted her while he turned his gaze towards his Sister and then to me. " But now it's time for Eva to say hello to her baby Sister, I think she would like that a lot..."

" Why?" I asked.

" I don't know why, but I think you both will be great friends someday..." He replied.

" Really?" I asked.

" Yeah, it's what siblings do..." He replied with a smile. " They look out for each other and make sure their both safe at all times, that's what my Sister did for me along time ago. I'll always be grateful for what she did for me and that's why I know you're both be good friends someday, I'll even let you fight sometimes because that's what siblings do too..."

" Wow..." I said.

I looked down at the baby in his arms, she was tiny and she had blue eyes like me even though she was bald. I stared at her and she stared at me, I could now see the butterflies fluttering above her head. I gulped slightly before I told my Uncle that I wouldn't like to hold her yet, I was scared in case I hurt her because she was so little. He told me that it was fine, he said I can hold her when I feel ready.

* * *

Two weeks had past since Alyssa was born, I didn't really like her that much. She cried and pooped herself all the time, she even took up all of my Mummy's time. When my Uncle A got back to the apartment he would kiss the top of my head and then go straight to Alyssa, I didn't really want a baby Sister anymore. She even had to join in with my bedtime stories with My Mummy and Uncle A, she was getting in the way of everything.

My Mummy would sometimes tell me to sit with Alyssa and keep her company while she sat in her baby bouncer chair, but she was boring. Today she was extra boring, she kept staring at me and drooling down her chin. I didn't want to sit with her, I wanted to go and play with my toys in my bedroom. But my Mummy was in the kitchen making lunch for me right now, she told me that she would let me play in the corridor after lunch if I behaved myself which I will do because I want to play in the corridor outside of our apartment.

" Mummy, can watch television please?" I asked.

" Okay sweetie, but don't sit too close to the television this time or you will get square eyes..." I heard her replied from the kitchen. " Is Alyssa okay? She's been awfully quiet, should I be worried that you're both getting into trouble together already?"

" I think Alyssa has her pooped nappy, she smells funny!" I replied.

My Mummy told me that she would come and change her nappy when she had finished lunch, she told me that Akira would be here by 12:30pm. She said he would be joining us for lunch today with his Sister, but normally it meant he would be giving all of his time to Alyssa. I sighed to myself and got the television remote from underneath the coffee table, I then switched the television on. I began to watch Sailor Moon, but my attention was drawn to the kitchen when I heard a smashing sound. I jumped slightly when it happened again, the sound even made Alyssa whimper which wasn't funny.

" Mummy, what you doing in there?!" I called.

I waited for her to answer my call, but she didn't answer me back which was weird. I looked at Alyssa before I got up from the floor, I then told her not to touch any of my things while I was gone. I left her in the living room area and made my way to the kitchen, but when I got to the kitchen I found my Mummy lying on the floor. I gave her a smile while walked over to her, I then sat down next to her and stroked some of her hair away from her face.

" Mummy, have you fallen over?" I asked.

My Mummy didn't answer me, she didn't even move when I patted her arm. She was very still and her eyes were closed, it looked like she had decided to take a nap on the kitchen floor before lunch. I sighed to myself around looked around the kitchen, there were some smashed plates on the floor and I could see a saucepan of boiling water on the stove. I turned my gaze back to my Mummy and touched her hand, she needed to wake up before the saucepan of boiling water boiled over on the stove.

" Mummy, you can't sleep now..." I said has I leaned in closer toward her and whispered to her. " Alyssa smells, you've got to wake up now Mummy. Uncle A will be here soon with Auntie Nonie, they will be very hungry like me..."

My Mummy didn't answer me still, I was beginning to feel upset now. I didn't know if my Mummy was hurt or if she was playing a silly game with me. I sat in silence in the kitchen and waited for her to wake up, but it wasn't long until I heard my Uncle A's voice coming from the living room. I looked over my shoulder when he entered the kitchen, he wasn't alone because my Auntie Nonie was with him.

I watched has his smile faded away from his face, he then hurried over to my Mummy's side and said her name while my Auntie scooped me up from the floor. She wouldn't answer him either, she was still fast asleep. I watched him take his mobile phone from his jacket's pocket and he then rang someone on his phone, he then told Nonie to take me to my bedroom with Alyssa. We watched has he said her said name again and told her that she needed to wake up now because Alyssa was due for her feed, but she was still sleeping.

" Come sweetheart, you can wake up..." He said.

" Is she okay?" Asked Nonie.

" I don't know, she's not responding to me..." He replied while he placed two of his fingers against my Mummy's neck has a look of concern appeared across his face. " Please do has I ask, take the girls to one of the bedrooms..."

" Aiden, has she got a pulse?" She asked.

" Please Nonie, just do what I ask!" He replied with a hint of worry in his voice has he sat my Mummy up and wrapped his arms around her while he kissed her forehead. " Don't let Eva see this, take her away please..."

My Auntie Nonie told him okay, she then left the kitchen and took me to my bedroom. She sat me down on my bed and told me not to move until she returned with Alyssa. I gave her a nod of my head has she disappeared from my room, it wasn't long until she returned with Alyssa. She sat down next to me on my bed and put her arm around me, she then told me that everything was going to be fine. I gave her a slight nod and rested my head against her side while I took hold of Alyssa's hand, I hope she is right I thought has I watched Alyssa sucking her dummy.


	16. No More Mummy

**So here we go with Eva's story, hopefully I will be able to complete this faniction time because I had to discontinue it in 2013 for reasons. So I'll be taking my time with this fanficiton while I'm writing my Attack on Titan fanfic along side it. If you don't like my fanfictions then just don't read them, bad reviews kill my creativity.**

 **I'll be going by the anime with Beyond Birthday's death date which will be on the 21st of January 2007.**

 **This fanfiction is a follow on from Beyond This Love/The Wammy House Memories.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chatper 16!**

I had been sitting in my bedroom for over two hours now, I wasn't allowed to leave my bedroom unless I needed to use the bathroom. Watari had joined us not long after we had been sent to my bedroom, he had brought me a sandwich and a bottle of milk for Alyssa. I could hear people talking in the living room of our apartment, I didn't really recognize any of their voices though.

My Auntie Nonie left my bedroom now and again for a few minutes, she wouldn't tell me what was going on though. When I asked what was going on she would just give me a smile and tell me that everything was fine, she said she would take me for a sleepover in her apartment tonight when she had spoken with her Brother. She told me to start packing an overnight bag for now and not to forget to pack some clean clothes for tomorrow, she wanted to make sure we were ready to go when Watari came to collect us.

I told her okay and took my backpack from underneath my bed, I then grabbed my pajamas from underneath my pillow. I packed a few other of my belongings and zipped my bag up, I then went to lie down with Alyssa on my bed. She was still awake and staring at the ceiling, she was being more boring than ever. It wasn't long until we heard a knock on my bedroom's door, my Auntie Nonie opened the wide door and she was greeted by Watari.

They spoke quietly together outside of my bedroom, I couldn't hear what they were saying. Watari gave me a kind smile before he left, I was then told by my Auntie to get ready to go. I climbed down from my bed and put my backpack on while my Auntie picked Alyssa up from my bed. She told me to follow close behind her and not to wander too far, she mentioned something about my Uncle Akira being upset.

My Auntie opened my bedroom's door and Watari was waiting for us, he had Alyssa's baby bag with him. He took Alyssa from my Auntie's arms and carried her ahead of us, I was then picked up by Nonie. She told me not to worry about a thing, but I was worried about everything right now. I didn't know what was going on and I'm scared in case my Mummy is poorly in the hospital, I just want my Mummy I thought with sigh.

My Auntie Nonie told me to not to say anything to my Uncle, she told me he was still in the living room of the apartment with an ambulance man. I gave her a nod of my head and she carried me out of my bedroom, but when we got to the living room it was quiet. I saw my Uncle A sitting on the sofa with the ambulance man, he looked very sad and I think he had been crying. He didn't even look up at me when I was carried past him, he just sat there with his gaze firmly set on the floor and his hands cupped together.

We left my apartment and I was carried long the corridor, we then went up two flights of stairs. It wasn't long until we were standing outside of my Auntie's apartment, she placed me down on the floor and took a card key from jacket's her pocket. She then swiped it through a card lock and the door slide open, but I grabbed hold of the sleeve of her jacket and tugged at it. She quickly looked down at me and I tilted my head to one side, she looked sad like my Uncle A.

" Where is my Mummy?" I asked.

" I don't know sweetie, I'll find out for you when you're settled in my apartment..." She replied.

" Did she go to the hospital?" I asked.

" I'm not sure, but I promise I will find out for you went you're settled in my apartment..." She replied with a sigh and rested her hand on the top of my head. " I'll get you something to drink and you can watch television before your bedtime, I know Watari will be here very soon with Alyssa..."

" Where did Watari take Alyssa?" I asked.

" He took her downstairs to warm up her bottles, he won't be long..." She replied.

" But you have a kitchen in your apartment, why do that when he can use your kitchen..." I said while I looked through the opened doorway of her apartment. " Is it broken? Do you need a new one?"

" You ask to many questions, let's get you settled for the night..." She replied.

I sighed to myself and walked through the doorway of the apartment, I've never really been in my Auntie's apartment much. It wasn't like our apartment, it was very messy and she had drawing pads scattered across her coffee table. I took my backpack off and dropped it next to the coffee table, she then said I could watch some television in her bedroom after I had a wash. But she told me to remember to wash behind my ears and change my underwear before bed, she said it's what my Mummy would have wanted.

It wasn't long until I was in pajamas and sitting on my Auntie's bed, she had a television at the end of her bed on a wooden table. Her bedroom was different than mine, she had dark blue coloured walls and metal bars on the room's windows. She had a photograph of Blaze stuck on the wall next to her bed and an old looking telephone on her bedside cabinet. I covered myself up with some red blankets and waited for her, she had been in the kitchen for a very long time now.

Alyssa was asleep in her travel basket, she went straight to sleep after Watrai had given her some milk. I wasn't allowed to have the television on loud in case it woke her up though, she would cry loud which would keep us all awake for the night. It wasn't long until my Auntie brought me some seaweed and grilled shrimp flavoured Pringles, she told me that was all the snacks she in her kitchen right now. She sat down next to me on her bed and put her arm around me, she then sat with me until I fell asleep.

* * *

A day had past and I still had no idea where my Mummy had gone, my Auntie told me that my Uncle A would be visiting me today with Watari. She said he was going to speak with me about my Mummy, but she mentioned that the news he would be giving me wasn't very good. I asked her what she meant, but she said I should wait until my Uncle and Watari arrived at her apartment.

The day went on has normal, I got washed and dressed into some clean clothes. I had my breakfast and my lunch, I was then allowed to watch television with Alyssa. It wasn't long until we heard a knock on the apartment's door, my Auntie ran over to open it. She had a different locking system on her apartment's door, she had to use her key card to open and close it. I watched the door slide open, it was my Uncle A and Watari. They both walked into my Auntie's apartment and Watari switched the television off, he then told me that my Uncle Akira needed to speak with me. I gave him a nod of my head and got up from the floor, I then watched my Uncle sit down on the sofa in front of me.

My Auntie Nonie went to put Alyssa down for her afternoon nap in her bedroom, but she soon joined us and stood next to me. I stared at my Uncle, he looked very tried and his hair was a mess. He kept his gaze firmly set on the floor once again like he did in my apartment the day before yesterday, he was acting very strange. After a while he looked up at me from the floor, he gave me a slight smile and held his hands towards me. I hurried over to him and gave him a hug, but he didn't hug me back. I pulled myself away from him and looked up at him, he was looking at Watari.

" I can't do this, I don't want to break her heart..." He said.

" Be strong Akira, remember what Ryuzaki taught you long ago..." Watari said.

" Easier said than done, I don't know if I can tell her yet..." He said.

My Auntie Nonie sat down on the sofa next to my Uncle A, she placed her hand on his arm and told him that he had her full support. He sighed to himself and lifted me up from the floor, he then placed me down on his lap. He softy kissed my forehead and gave me a hug, he then spoke to me in a gentle tone. I couldn't hear what he was saying at first, but then I heard my Auntie telling him to stop mumbling. He told her that he was sorry while he released me from his hug, he then looked down at me and brushed my fringe away from my eyes.

" I've got to tell you something short stuff, it's not good news..." He softly said. " It's about your Mum, I don't know how I'm going tell you this..."

" Can we visit my Mummy at the hospital now?" I asked.

" It's not that easy sweetie, but listen to what your Uncle is telling you..." Said Nonie.

I stared at my Auntie for a moment, I then turned my gaze to Watari. He gave me a kind smile, I turned my gaze towards my Uncle and looked up at him, his face looked sad. I placed my hand over his hand and looked down at his hand when I felt it shaking beneath mine, I don't think my Uncle A is very well I thought. I turned my full attention back to him again and stared at him, something felt very wrong.

" Nonie is right, it's not easy at all..." He said with a slight shake in his voice. " Your Mum is not coming home, she's gone to visit her Great Aunt Thora in the sky. What I'm trying to say is that your Mum passed away, she's gone to live in sky with the stars..."

" Can I live there to?" I asked.

" I'm afraid not sweetheart, it doesn't work like that until you're very old..." He replied.

" But Mummy was not old, she was young like you..." I said.

" I know, I'm so sorry Eva..." He said has a quiet sob escaped his lips and he brought his hand to his mouth. " I couldn't save her, I shouldn't have let any of you come to Japan with me. It should have been me, this isn't fair..."

" Akira, it's not your fault..." Said Nonie while she placed her hand on his back and gently rubbed it. " Elizabeth chose to come here with you, she wanted to be here with you and Eva. You meant the world to her, please don't blame yourself for her death. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself for her passing, it's not your fault at all..."

" I can't do this right now, please watch my girls for me..." He sobbed.

My Uncle A placed me down on the floor, he got up from the sofa and hurried from my Auntie's apartment. Watari followed after him, but before he left he told us he would return later to check up on us. I turned my gaze towards my Auntie Nonie and she gave me a smile, she told me that we should check on Alyssa to make sure she was still asleep. I gave her nod of my head, she got up from the sofa and lead me to her bedroom by my hand. Alyssa's travel basket was now on a stand next to Nonie's bed, she was very quiet. I was lifted from the floor and placed down on the bed, I could now see Alyssa sleeping in her basket. She had a green dummy in her mouth, she was sucking it while she slept.

My Auntie Nonie sat down next to me on the bed, she gently stroked the back of Alyssa's head and watched her sleeping. I don't know why everyone likes Alyssa, she's very boring and smells like poop. I know she can't talk yet, but my Mummy always told me that I had to be nice to her because she's my little Sister. I watched my Auntie cover Alyssa up with her baby blanket, she then gently stroked the back of my head and asked me if I was okay.

" I don't know..." I said.

" Do you want something?" She asked. " A hot drink or a cuddle, I will get you anything you want and that includes ice cream..."

" No..." I replied with a shake of my head. " Auntie Nonie, we need to talk..."

" Yes sweetie, what is it?" She asked.

" My Mummy has gone forever, hasn't she?" I asked.

" I'm so sorry honey, but you're right..." She replied with a sigh. " But we'll be okay, I know your Uncle Akira will take very good care of you and Alyssa. He's a good man, he will come back when he his ready. He just needs some time to get his head around everything that has happened, it's just something that grownups have to do sometimes when sad things happen to the ones that we love..."

" What will happen to me now?" I asked.

" What do you mean?" She asked.

" Uncle A won't want me no more, I'm not his real baby..." I replied.

" Oh Eva, don't be silly..." She said while she put her arm around me and cuddle me close to her side. " Don't ever say that again, he loves you very much. He will never leave you and he will always be your Daddy or your Uncle A, so push all of those silly thoughts out of your head right now..."

" Okay..." I whispered.

I sighed to myself and looked down at Alyssa in her travel basket, she was still asleep. She would be waking up soon and crying for our Mummy, but I want our Mummy too. I felt my bottom lip trembled has I brought my hands to my face, my Mummy is gone forever. That means no more bedtime stories and washing days with Mummy, she is not living with us no more. My tears began to fall from my eyes and I couldn't help but cry, I want my Mummy I thought has my Auntie Nonie gave me a hug.


	17. Times Of Change

**So here we go with Eva's story, hopefully I will be able to complete this faniction time because I had to discontinue it in 2013 for reasons. So I'll be taking my time with this fanficiton while I'm writing my Attack on Titan fanfic along side it. If you don't like my fanfictions then just don't read them, bad reviews kill my creativity.**

 **I'll be going by the anime with Beyond Birthday's death date which will be on the 21st of January 2007.**

 **This fanfiction is a follow on from Beyond This Love/The Wammy House Memories.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chatper 17!**

Another few days had past since my Mummy passed away, I still wasn't sure what was going on. I had not seen my Uncle A since he broke the news to me, I had been living with my Auntie Nonie in her apartment with Alyssa. Watari came and went throughout the days, he was making sure we had everything we would need until my Uncle came back to visit us.

My Aunt Nonie told me that her Brother was busy with the Kira case, she said he wanted to take his mind of things and pull himself together before he came back to live with us. But I was worried about him, I missed him very much and I just wanted to see him again. I think my Auntie even missed him, but I knew she was also angry because she was not allowed to do any police work at the moment.

My Auntie Nonie was trying her best to look after us, she bathed and cooked meals for us. Her cooking wasn't very good though, she sometime burnt or under cooked the food. So we ate salads and pots of noodles most days for our meals, I was kind of getting sick of her cooking though. But today was like any other day, we spent the day watching television and keeping her apartment tidy.

It was now getting late, I had to be in bed by 7pm because that was my set time my Mummy always put me to bed. I had my bath with Alyssa and then I got changed into my pajamas, I also had to clean my teeth for five minutes before I slept. I was still sharing a bed with my Auntie, she planned to bring my bed to her bedroom at some point and some of my belongings. I had been living in my pajamas for days now, all of my clothes were in my bedroom still in my apartment.

My Auntie Nonie put Alyssa down for the night and I was allowed to watch television until I fell asleep, she said she had a few things to do tonight so she wouldn't be joining me until later. She had left the lamp on for me and put a random movie on, it was in Japanese though. I just lay there in the bed and stared at the television set, it was quite boring when I didn't understand what the people in the movie were saying.

I turned my gaze towards the door of the bedroom when I heard a gently knock on the door, to my surprise it was my Uncle A. He gave me slight smile has he entered the room, I quickly sat up in the bed and watched him. He walked over to Alyssa's travel basket and checked on her, he told me to not say anything yet because he wanted to make sure Alyssa was fine before he spoke with me.

I gave him a nod of my head and continued to watch him, it wasn't long until he was sitting down next to me on the bed. He gave me a hug and told me that he was sorry, he said he had a lot on his mind right now. I told him it was okay and that I had missed him, he said he missed me too. He tucked me up in the bed after a while and told me that he had to go to see Watari before he went back to work, but he mentioned to me that he had checked up on us when we were sleeping.

" Will you come back to see me tomorrow?" I asked.

" Of course I will, I promise I'll try my best to be around some more for you and your Sister..." He replied with a sigh. " But I've got a lot to do, so be patient with me. I need to start sorting some funeral arrangements for your Mum, we need to say our goodbyes to her soon. I think we will be flying back to England in the next few days, but I will let you know before it happens..."

 **"** I don't want to say goodbye to Mummy, I want her to come home..." I said.

" I know sweetheart, I want her to come back home too..." He sighed while he brushed my fringe away from my eyes. " But we've got to be strong, she wouldn't want us to be sad. She would want us to remember the good times we all had together, I've still got many stories to tell you yet about your Mum..."

" Can I hear the stories tonight?" I asked.

" Not tonight, it's getting late and you're meant to be asleep..." He replied.

" Okay, I will go to sleep now..." I said while I rolled over onto my side and tucked my hand underneath my pillow. " Uncle A, do you think Mummy's butterflies are okay?"

" Her butterflies?" He asked.

" Yes, they fluttered away when she went to heaven..." I replied.

" These butterflies you speak of now and again, what do they look like?" He asked.

" Don't know, they just flutter in different lights of colour above people's heads..." I replied.

" I see, but I bet they're just fine..." He said with a slight smile has he gently rested his hand on my arm. " I think I know where the butterflies go now, do you want me to tell you about where they go?"

" Yes please..." I replied.

" I believe that the butterflies go to a secret garden, it's hidden far away from the world and all the cruelty that it holds. A place full of light above the stars, no darkness can reach them..." He said with a soft sigh. " It's just pure happiness and light, no more fear or pain can touch them..."

" Can I visit the garden?" I asked.

" Not until you're very old, I don't plan on letting you go anywhere just yet..." He replied before he kissed my cheek. " But hush now short stuff, go to sleep and dream about that garden for me..."

" Okay..." I nodded.

My Uncle A kissed my cheek again and told me to have sweet dreams, he said he would come back tomorrow. He got up from the bed and left the room, I then heard him talking to my Auntie Nonie from the living room of the apartment. I pulled my hand from underneath my pillow and smiled when I saw my messy haired doll, I had been keeping him underneath my pillow at bedtime. I kissed his face and told him goodnight, I then placed him back underneath my pillow before I went to sleep.

* * *

Three days had past and we were going back to England today, but it felt strange because my Mummy wasn't here to help me pack my suitcase. All of her clothes were still left hanging in the wardrobe and her perfume still remained on her dressing table, it felt very strange being back in our apartment again without her around. I was unsure what they were going to do with all of my Mummy's belongings, but my Auntie Nonie said she would sort them all out for me when she returns back to Japan after my Mummy's funeral.

My Uncle A packed his sports bag, but he told my Auntie to pack some of Alyssa's clothes in my suitcase. I didn't really want to share my suitcase with her, but I didn't have any other choice since she didn't have a suitcase of her own. After we had packed Watari came to collect our luggage with Matsuda, we were going to be using Ryuzaki's private jet for our flight to England.

Watari was going to drive us to Tokyo Haneda Airport, but before he left our apartment he gave my Uncle a brown folder. He told him to take his time reading it, but my Uncle insisted that he would read it before he left our apartment. My Uncle A told us to go and start making our way down to the underground car park, he said he would catch up with us.

" Okay, did you remember to get your passports from the cabinet in your bedroom?" Asked Nonie.

" Yeah, they're in my sports bag..." He replied.

" Are you sure?" Asked Nonie.

" Yeah, I checked my bag twice..." He replied while he sat down on the sofa chair near the window and opened the folder. " Watari even checked for me, he's sorting out the airplane tickets for us. I won't be long, you guys just walk ahead and I'll catch up with you in no time..."

" Okay, let's go then Ichigo..." Said Nonie.

My Auntie Nonie hung Alyssa's baby bag over her shoulder and took Alyssa from her basket, she then told me not to forget my backpack. I took one last look around the apartment while I put my backpack on, it felt strange leaving this place since it was like my home now. There were still photographs of my Mummy and family around the apartment, but I would be back in Japan before I knew it.

I left the apartment with my Auntie and Alyssa, we then began making our way down the many flights of stairs which lead to the underground car park of the building. We must have been on the forth floor when I asked if we could stop for a moment, my legs were tired and I wanted a drink of my juice. My Auntie told me to be quick, she said we had to be at Tokyo Haneda Airport by 3pm.

I gave her a nod of my head and took my juice bottle from my coat's pocket, I then took a few gulps of it. I turned my gaze towards the end of the corridor when I noticed someone leaving a room, it was the Light Yagami man. He stopped dead when he noticed us at the other end of the corridor, he gave us a kind smile before he started walking over towards us. I saw a flash of darkness swoop behind him, it was the clown monster.

I gasped slightly and hid behind my Auntie Nonie, but I peeked my head from around her so I could keep an eye on the monster. It was funny looking with it's yellow eyes and it's creepy smile, I then heard my Auntie telling me to remain calm. I gave her a nod of my head and stepped from behind her, I just hope it doesn't come near me I thought. Light stopped in front of Nonie and said hello to her before he looked down at me, he then put his hands in his trouser pockets.

" It will be sad to see you leave Ichigo, I am truly sorry to hear about your Mother..." Said Light while he bowed his head at me. " It was a shock to us all, she was a very polite and sweet woman. Her presence will be missed, I wish I got to know her better..."

" Thank you for your condolences, but we've got a plane to catch..." Said Nonie.

" Of course, have a safe journey..." Smiled Light has he turned his gaze to Nonie and then to me once again. " Goodbye Ichigo, hopefully I will see you again..."

I gave Light a smile while I screwed my lid back onto my bottle, I then watched him turned away from us and walk back along the corridor where he had come from not long ago with the clown monster. But without warning my Uncle A bolted down the stairs, he didn't looked very happy. My Auntie Nonie tried to ask him what was wrong with him, but he hurried past us and went after Light.

" You!" He yelled.

I watched has he grabbed hold of Light's arm, he roughly turned him around to face him and yelled at him. I watched in horror has my Uncle A punched Light in the face, I had never seen him hit anyone before which scared me. Light banged into the wall before he fell to the ground, but my Uncle dragged him up from the ground by his arm and then pushed him hard up against the wall. The clown monster was laughing, it thought it was funny that Light had been punched in the face.

" Akira, stop that at once!" Yelled Nonie.

I listened has my Uncle shouted at Light, he asked him why did he take Emiko. Light didn't answer his question, he just stood there and stared at my Uncle with a look of shock on his face. I was beginning to feel scared now, I had never seen my Uncle so angry before in all of my life. My Auntie Nonie couldn't do anything to stop them, she was holding Alyssa and I was too little to stop them from fighting.

" Akira, please calm down right now!" Yelled Nonie. " Don't do this in front of Ichigo and Alyssa, you're scaring them both!"

My Uncle A looked at us over his shoulder, his eyes were still full of rage. But he loosened his grip on Light's jacket and stepped away from him. He stood there and stared at Light, he then asked him how he did it. Light told him that he had no idea what he was talking about, he told him that he was sorry for his loss and he hoped that he would be able to find peace within his grief.

" Akira, we need to go..." Said Nonie. " Watari will be waiting for us, we shouldn't keep him waiting..."

" Emiko's coroner report just came back today, she died of an heart attack..." He said.

" What?!" Asked Nonie.

" You heard me right, this piece of shit took my Elizabeth away from me..." He replied in a calmer tone while he turned his gaze towards us. " You know what Ryuzaki thinks of Light Yagami, he suspects that he's Kira. We all do in secret, you know it's true! He took Beyond and now Elizabeth, I won't allow him to take anyone else while I'm still breathing..."

" What a predicament you've gotten yourself into Light..." Chuckled the clown monster.

" Akira, you can't go around throwing allegations at random people..." Said Nonie. " Yes I know what Ryuzaki thinks of Light Yagami, but there is no proof supporting that theory. Just back away from him and come with us, we've got a flight to catch in a few hours time..."

" I don't care, this needs to be settled right now!" He said.

My Uncle A turned his gaze back towards Light, he still looked very angry. They both just stood there and stared at each other, they reminded me of cowboys having a showdown in a film. The clown monster kept saying things to Light, he kept asking him if he would like the Shinigami eyes. He said he would be able to put an end to Akira if he made the trade, but Light ignore him and kept his gaze on my Uncle.

I stared at the clown monster and watched his every move, but I jumped slightly when his gaze turned towards me. He let out a horrible laugh, it reminded me of the laugh the orange man sometimes did when he was being mean. The clown monster tilted his head to one side and said hello to me, but my Auntie Nonie pulled me closer towards her before I could even said hello back to it.

My attention was drawn to the elevator of the forth floor, it made a pinning sound has the elevator's door slid open. I watched has Watari walked out of the elevator with Ryuzaki following not far behind him, I had no idea why they were here. Watari walked past us and joined my Uncle's side, but Ryuzaki stopped next to Nonie. He had his hands in his jean pockets and he stood in his strange way, he seemed very interested in what was going on in the corridor right now.

" Ryuzaki, what are you doing here?" He asked.

" I was informed by Mogi that there was a situation unfolding on this floor, yet I wonder why you have been driven to violence..." Replied Ryuzaki has he brought his finger tip to his lips. " Akira, I understand that the last few days have been hard on you and your family. But I always believed that violence is not the key to solving the problem, the mind is the greatest weapon that any man can possess..."

" Not today Ryuzaki, I don't need one of your talks..." He said.

" By law you have committed a crime, yet I understand that grief has taken your mind..." Said Ryuzaki. " But remember that Justice will prevail, there is no escape for the criminals of the world..."

" He's right, you've just got to be patient..." Said Nonie.

" Trust you to take his side..." He said.

" Akira, the only side I'm on right now is your children's side..." Said Nonie with a sigh. " They've both been through enough already and they've lost Emiko, don't be an asshole in front of them..."

My Uncle A turned his gaze towards Ryuzaki, he then asked him if the conversation they had a few hours ago had been settle with Mr Ruvie in England. Ryuzaki gave him a nod of his head, he then told him that all he had to do was make the phone call before he returned back to Japan. He reassured him that his wishes would be accepted, he said he knew that the pieces would all fall into place before he returned.

Watari placed his hand on my Uncle's shoulder, he then told him that he would take us to Tokyo Haneda Airport now. My Uncle gave him a nod of his head and told us to use the elevator this time, he said he didn't have the energy to use the stairs right now. My Auntie Nonie told me to follow her, she then allowed me to press the button for the elevator. I did has I was told and it wasn't long before the elevator's door slid open, we then hurried inside and my Uncle A joined us with Watari. But before the elevator's door closed my Uncle stopped the door with his hand, he peeked his head around the door and told Light Yagami that he was coming back for him.


	18. Coming Home

**So here we go with Eva's story, hopefully I will be able to complete this faniction time because I had to discontinue it in 2013 for reasons. So I'll be taking my time with this fanficiton while I'm writing my Attack on Titan fanfic along side it. If you don't like my fanfictions then just don't read them, bad reviews kill my creativity.**

 **I'll be going by the anime with Beyond Birthday's death date which will be on the 21st of January 2007.**

 **This fanfiction is a follow on from Beyond This Love/The Wammy House Memories.**

 **( I'm still alive, I just needed a break from writing for a few months. But hopefully I will get back into the swing of it and get a few chapters out in the next few weeks.)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chatper 18!**

Ryuzaki's private jet was very big and shiny, I had never seen a airplane like this before in all of my life. It was white with red lines running along it's sides, it even had tiny blue lights on it's wings. It was getting dark by the time we boarded the jet, it was along walk to the jet's air stairs and my Uncle A had to carry me up the stairs in case I fell up them.

The inside of the jet was very big and the colour white was used for most of the furnishings, it looked very fancy. There were about eight seats in total on the jet, I was going to take a seat by the window and Alyssa was going to be with my Auntie Nonie for the eight hour flight. My Uncle A wanted to sit by himself, he had a lot of work to do while we traveled to England.

Watari made sure we had everything we needed before the jet took off, he would be staying behind in Japan with Ryuzaki. I was going to miss Watari, he always had time for me and gave me sweets in secret. It wasn't long until the jet took off and were in flight, I had been told my Auntie that I would be allowed to walk around the jet so my legs wouldn't go to sleep.

The Captain of the jet gave an announcement and told us that we could now remove our belts, we were free to move around until the jet landed in England. I unbuckled my belt and slid from my seat, I was going to see what my Uncle A was doing. I made my way over to where he was sitting, he was on his laptop and there was about three folders on the empty chair next to him.

My Uncle was busy with the Kira case still, I recognized the word Kira now because he had typed it so many times on his laptop. I asked him if I could sit next to his seat on the floor, he said it wasn't a problem. But he told me not to disturb him because he had to go through a lot of online files he had been sent my Ryuzaki not long ago before the jet took off from it's runway, I told him okay and sat down on the floor.

I crossed my legs and took my purse from my pocket, I had some small toys in my purse that I could play with on the plane journey. I unzipped my purse and emptied it's contents onto the floor, I couldn't help but let out a giggle has they rolled around on the floor. I didn't know what they toys were, but some were white and some were black. They all had different faces and some of them wore crowns, I think they were the panda detective's princess toys he played with in his room when he was alone.

I looked over my shoulder when I heard my Uncle's seat creek next to me, he got up from his seat and crouched next to me. He picked one of the toys up from the floor and examined it, but I couldn't help but to notice his knuckles. They were cut and red looking, there was even dried blood down one of his fingers. I turned my attention back to the toys and picked two of them up, I was going to play soldiers with them.

" Short stuff, where did you get these chess pieces from?" He asked.

" From Ryuzaki's room in Japan, they look very funny..." I replied while I continued to play with them. " I visited him with Auntie Nonie a few days ago, she shouted at him about not phoning Blaze that much or making any effort with him. I was told to wait by the bed, the panda detective never raised his voice though..."

" Wait, have you stolen these chess pieces from his room?" He asked.

" Not stolen, I just borrowed them for a little while..." I replied.

" Oh sweetheart, what have you done?" He sighed.

" But I like them though..." I smiled.

" Like them or not, you just committed your first crime..." He said with a slight smile has he held the chess piece in front of his face. " I'll give them back to Ryuzaki when I return back to Japan, I'm sure he'll forgive a child with sticky fingers..."

" But I was going to give them to Blaze..." I said.

" Why?" He asked.

" For a present from his Daddy, he misses him..." I replied.

" And how do you know that?" He asked.

" I miss my Mummy, he would miss his Daddy too because he's far away from him..." I replied has I looked up at my Uncle and placed the chess pieces on the top of my head with a smile on my face. " Thoughtful present, yes?"

" Very thoughtful sweetheart, but you still stole something that doesn't belong to you.." He replied with a slight smile. " I know your heart was in the right place, but you can't go around stealing stuff. You do understand that, right?"

" Yes, I won't do it again..." I replied.

" I believe you Eva, just try and stay out of trouble for the next eight hours for me..." He said while he got up from the floor. " I've got detective work to do still, do you need a drink or something? I'm going to make some tea and check on Alyssa, stay here until I get back..."

I gave my Uncle a nod of my head and told him that I would like a bottle of water. He gave me the chess piece back and walked along the aisle of the plane, he then stopped where my Auntie Nonie was sitting. He took Alyssa from his Sister and cradled her in his arms, he then carried her the kitchen area of the jet. I turned my attention back to the chess pieces and lined them up along the floor in a row, hopefully I would be able to get something eat soon because I was beginning to feel hungry.

We landed in England around 6:30am the next day, I felt very tired after the flight. It was still dark in England even though it was so early in the morning. It was now October after all, so that meant it would be dark in the mornings sometimes. My Uncle got our luggage while my Auntie Nonie took me and Alyssa to the bathroom, she needed to change my baby Sister's nappy before we caught a taxi to my Mummy's cottage.

It wasn't long until we pulled up outside of my Mummy's cottage in the taxi, it was now getting light and the birds had decided to wake up for the day. We all got out of the taxi and my Auntie told me to go and open the cottage's gate for her while she dealt with my Sister, so I did has I was told. I made my way to the gate and opened it wide, but I felt a sadness fill my heart at the sight of the cottage.

It felt strange going back to the cottage without my Mummy, we always used it has a family home and now I'm not sure what it will feel like anymore without her around. The garden had been left the way she had left it and the cottage's curtain were still closed, I was unsure if Rose had even been here since we were last here. I glanced up at my Uncle when he walked past me, he was carrying our suitcases for us.

" Go ahead Eva, I'll be with you very soon..." I heard my Auntie say from behind me. " Go and turn the lights on in the living room, let's get this cottage warmed up for your Sister..."

" Okay..." I nodded.

I hurried along the pathway until I caught up with my Uncle, he had already opened the front door to the cottage before I got there. I followed him inside and I switched a side lamp on near a wooden hat stand, the cottage was so silent. My Uncle took the suitcases to the living room, he was going to picked Blaze up from The Wammy House. He also had a private meeting with Mr Ruvie, so he had asked Nonie if Blaze would like to stay with us until my Mummy's funeral. She was very please with the idea, it had been a very long time since she had spent any time with her Son.

" Now you be good for Nonie short stuff, I won't be long..." He said while he walked out of the living room. " I'll be quick, my rental car should be waiting for me at the school..."

" I will, I promise!" I said.

My Uncle kissed the top of my head before he left the cottage, I then went and switched the light on in the living room. My next stop was the television, I wanted to see if there were any morning cartoons on or maybe the news for my Auntie. It wasn't long until I heard the front door of the cottage close and my Auntie joined me in the living room, the room wasn't that cold which was lucky for us.

" Rose must have been here last night, the heating is on in the hallway..." Said my Auntie has she placed Alyssa down on her baby bouncer near the couch. " I know Aiden rang ahead while we were on the jet, he wanted things cosy for when we got here..."

" Does that mean there will be food in the cupboards?" I asked.

" I'll go and check, I guess that's you asking for your breakfast right?" She asked.

" Yes, I'm very hungry today..." I nodded.

" Fine, I will go and see what we have got..." She sighed. " Keep an eye on Alyssa for me, I won't be long!"

I glanced over my shoulder at my Auntie and told her okay, I would make sure that my baby Sister didn't go anywhere. I settled on a television channel and sat next to my Sister's bouncy chair, she seemed to enjoy lying in it. I watched the television until my Auntie returned, she said the fridge was full. She was going to start making early lunch while my Uncle was away, she said it would be nice to have a family meal together with Blaze.

* * *

An hour had past and my Uncle A had returned with Blaze, it was great being able to see him again. He was happy to see his Mummy though, he gave her many hugs and told her all about his lesson schedules. He seemed happy, but he did tell me that he would miss his Auntie Elizabeth and that he would trade in all of his Pokémon Trading Cards if it would bring her back from the other side.

The day went by quickly, we ate lunch and then dinner together. We played in the garden and water some plants near the back door, we even fed some leftover bread to the bird. My Uncle A then gave us the idea to play hide and scare Nonie around the house, she was not pleased with that idea after we grabbed her ankle from beneath the kitchen table. It was bedtime before we knew it, I had a bath first with Alyssa and then Blaze had one after us. After we were done I went to kiss my Uncle goodnight and I told Alyssa to have sweet dreams, we then headed upstairs to my bedroom.

Blaze was going to be camping out in my bedroom tonight, his Mummy was having the guest room. She had told him that she needed a good nights rest because she had a busy day tomorrow, the vicar from the church was coming to visit us. My Uncle was going to be taking care of Alyssa for the night, he wanted to spend sometime with her and finish some last minute changes to my Mummy's funeral.

I didn't mind Blaze camping out in my bedroom though, it had been a very long time since we had a sleepover. We placed some pillows between us in my bed and switched the nightlight on so the shadow monsters couldn't get us, it would be a fun night. I also decided to wear my bracelet, the orange man was still hanging around me. I could hear his voice sometimes when I wore my bracelet, he kept telling me that I needed to do bad things for him.

Nonie came to tuck us in and made sure we had cups of water in case we woke in the night, she didn't want us wandering around the house in the dark in case we fell down the stiars. Kissing us both goodnight she left my room, closing the door behind her it soon got dark. I stared up at the ceiling and watched the nightlight's colourful rays of light creeping across the ceiling, but Blaze's voice broke the silence.

" Do you miss your Mommy?" He asked.

" Yes, I want her to come home..." I replied with a sigh. " Uncle A said she's gone away with the butterflies, but he said I can visit her when I'm older..."

" Can I visit her to?" He asked.

" I guess..." I replied.

" Eva, can I ask you something?" He asked.

" I guess so, what is it?" I asked.

" Are we being watched?" He asked while he rolled onto his back and turned his gaze towards the corner of the room near the door. " I feel like someone's eyes on me, but no one is there..."

" Your head is playing tricks on you, no one is there silly head..." I giggled.

" You sure?" He asked.

" Yes, now let's sleep..." I replied while I pulled my blankets to my chin has I got comfortable in my bed. " Goodnight, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite!"

" Bugs are gross, they better not bite me..." He chuckled.

" I hear boys don't taste nice, you will be safe..." I smiled.

" Then I guess you are doomed, I heard girls are made from sugar and spice..." He said.

" Who told you that?" I asked.

" Nursery rhyme books at the Wammy House, it means you'll get sticky and the bugs like sweet sticky foods..." He replied.

I couldn't help but laugh, Blaze always made me feel happy even though I felt sad about my Mummy. It wasn't long until Blaze dozed off, I myself was not tired yet. I remember what he said about being watched, if only he knew about the orange man being in my bedroom at night. He was always there even if I wore my bracelet, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck sometimes and once I swore I saw my jam jar move all by it's self across the table.

Closing my eyes I tired to sleep, my mind filling with imagines of today's playful events and Alyssa laughing about me pulling at my Uncle's hair even when Nonie said it could just wind. Smiling at my thoughts I snuggled up with my messy haired doll, listening to Blaze snoring loudly until sleep decide to take me to dreamland.


End file.
